Loneliness' Remedy
by simplyXbroken
Summary: Sora and Roxas are orphans. When Sora is whisked away to become Riku's 'pet' will Roxas find comfort in a redheads arms or a razorblade. While Sora and Riku grow closer, Roxas and Axel have issues of their own to workout, one being Axel's pedophile father
1. Lonliness' Remedy

**Loneliness' Remedy**

By: Kyara

(simplyXbroken a.k.a beautifultemptress)

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters. All credit for them goes to square enix. I do own the plot though!

**Pairings:** SoraxRiku, AkuRoku, LeonxCloud, TidusxMarluxia, HaynerxSeifer, SephirothxVincent, (MAIN) SephirtohxTifa, SephirothxAnsem. AnsemxAxel (it's RAPE GUYS!)

**Rating: **M for mature. If you don't like yaoi and lemons. Don't read it.

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Angst

**SUMMARY: **Sora and Roxas live in an orphanage. They have known each other their entire lives and are best friends. At least that's how Sora feels. Roxas has given up all hope of being adopted and insists he likes it better here with his one love; Sora. When a rather different but very sexy boy saves Sora (and his virginity) and asks him to come live with him in return, Roxas is crestfallen. Sora promises to come back for his best friend but gets a little distracted with his new surroundings. Preoccupied with trying to place his feelings for Riku while insisting he's not gay, Sora gets a little caught up in his new life. Will he remember his promise to Roxas, even with his new 'friend' Riku, or will Roxas be forgotten altogether, recoiling to the confines of his sanity. When Sora does remember, is it too late to bring Roxas back or will a little help from a fiery red head be enough to bring out the old 'Roxy'. Although Sora has high hopes of Roxas being brought back by his new friend, he is distraught to find that they are absolute enemies. Can Axel overcome the mental obstacles put in place by his father enough to get along with Roxas, and better yet, will Roxas give him a chance?


	2. Be Careful What You Wish For

**_Be Careful What You Wish For_**

Sora opened his eyes in the dimly lit bedroom he and four other boys shared. He looked over at the old grandfather clock against the wall. _6:27. well, I guess I might as well get in the shower since I'm already up. _The small teen pushed down the covers and swung his feet around the side of the bed, shivering when they touched the cold hardwood. He stood and began walking towards the door, trying to be as quiet as possible, so as to not wake his roommates. Shuffling over to the door, he could not stifle a yawn. Closing his eyes and yawning, balance abandoned him and he fell to his right. _Well at least I fell on Roxas' bed._ Sora thought, blushing. _Geeze why am I so clumsy. _

"Walk much?" he heard Roxas ask.

Spinning around, Sora looked down into the face of his best friend, Roxas 13. Roxas had come to the orphanage when he was 4 and when he had shown up on the doorstep he was alone. He knew only one word, his 1st name: Roxas. Sadly, this had occurred before and the orphanage had come up with an effective yet slightly cruel solution: numbers. Since Roxas was the 13th child to appear this way, his last name had become 13. Roxas hated being referred to as this and Sora was careful never to address him that way.

"Good morning Roxas!" Sora said quietly, beaming down to Roxas. "I uh, tripped." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Yes I saw." Roxas said laughing as he watched Sora's smile turn into a small pout. "It was kinda cute though." He said, wrapping his arms around Sora's unusually small waist and pulling him close, "Mmm, good morning. You sure are up early." He observed.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could shower and get ready so that when the people come they might adopt us." Sora said looking down at the wool blankets on Roxas' bed, his eyes trailing unconsciously to the spot where they hung loosely on Roxas nude upper body. Roxas smirked at Sora's comment.

"You want to shower together Sora?" he asked. Sora's eyes snapped up, swallowing hard he stuttered out a quick reply.

"N-no, I meant we should each shower, separately, so we can look nice." a fierce blush now resting on his cheeks.

"Okay, well you go first, when you're done I'll get in." Roxas said seeing Sora's blush.

"Okay! I'll hurry and save you some hot water!" Sora said, bouncing off the bed and into the bathroom. Roxas sighed, sitting up in bed and rubbing his neck. _The least I can do is pick out some clothes for us. _He stood up and walked over to the chest all of their clothes were in. Opening it, he took out Sora's favorite pair of shorts and his chain, setting the dark blue knee length shorts and plain silver chain on his bed. If it were up to him, Sora would wear a dress, but Sora would never go for that, no matter how cute Roxas told him he would look in one. _Now a shirt. Okay…something to match Blue…hmmm…Sora does have yellow shoes though. Sheesh why can't he just match. Well I guess he can wear this red vest thing, with a black shirt under it. _Roxas laid out the clothes along with Sora's chain, socks, shoes, and a clean pair of boxers. He looked down at the very small clothes and shoes. _How in the world is Sora so small? He is only a year younger than me. If I put on these clothes, it would look like a clown suit. _He shook his head and took out clothes for himself. Black denim shorts and a white shirt with black stars up the side. He didn't care much what he looked like, unlike Sora, he wasn't looking forward to today.

Sora stepped out of the shower, his long cinnamon bangs falling in front of his eyes. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist, he began searching for his clothes. "Damn it" he said aloud. He had been so unnerved by Roxas' comment he had run off to take a shower without his clothes. He gave his head a good shake before exiting the bathroom and going back to their room to find something to wear. _Great I'm no good at that stuff._ Sora put his hand on the doorknob, twisted and pushed the door inward.

Roxas looked up as he heard the door opening. He'd known Sora for almost 12 years and had hardly ever seen him without a shirt on. Roxas almost moaned at the sight before him, his pants becoming an unwanted restraint on his ever-hardening member. Sora had walked through the door dripping wet with a towel hanging loosely from his hips. "I uh, I forgot to take my clothes with me." Sora explained, scratching, out of nervous habit, the back of his head. "Yea I laid some out for you." Roxas said, now his turn to blush. "I'm gonna, go, uhm…shower now." He stood up grabbing his clothes and rushed into the bathroom. He closed the bathroom door behind him panting lightly. He slid to the ground. _Look what you did to me Sora_ he whispered looking down to his quickly hardening erection. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to make it go down, but all he could think of was Sora in that towel. _Damn, it's not going to go away, I need to do something about this. _He carefully stood and turned on the shower. Stripping down, he stepped inside. The water wasn't even helping. _Damn it. I hate doing this, but…god Sora…_his hand was already wandering down his body as if of its own accord. He gasped as he felt his hand come into contact with his now very hard member. Leaning against the shower wall with one hand, he began slowly stroking himself, shuddering with each movement. Roxas closed his eyes as he began pumping harder. "Uhh…Sora…" he panted moving his hand faster. "Ah, dammit, Sora!" he cried out, one quick image of the brunette in his towel sending him over the edge. Roxas slumped over as his seed got all over his hand, although most of it was being washed the drain. Roxas quickly washed his hair and body before getting out of the shower. He towel dried his hair and got dressed quickly. He knew Sora was waiting for him and he didn't want to keep him too long.

He walked back to the bedroom to find a fully dressed smiling Sora. "Roxy, what's wrong, you look a little flush. Are you getting sick?" Sora said worriedly. _Haha you really are innocent._

"No, I'm fine." Roxas said laughing softly. "Sora, that's not the shirt I put out for you."

"I know, I mean I'm sorry. I'll change back if you want." Sora said looking down. "I just really like this shirt."

"No, its fine, at least it matches." Roxas looked at the black shirt Sora was currently wearing. It was plain, except for some symbols that Roxas didn't understand, and he was sure they meant nothing to Sora either. "Sora, is that Japanese on your shirt?" he asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"I think so. Sister Maya said it was, but she didn't know what it meant." Sora said casually. "Come on, let's go downstairs, we'll never get adopted up here." Sora said heading for the door. Roxas smiled.

"You go on, I'll meet you down there okay." Sora pouted, contemplating momentarily.

"Fine, but we should wish for something first." Roxas laughed at their old tradition. Every open-house day, they would make a wish.

"Okay Sora." Sora squealed and ran over to him, grabbing his hands. Both boys closed their eyes and silently wished. Sora opened his eyes first. _Geeze it really is taking him a while. _Roxas opened his eyes to two very close cerulean ones.

"What did you wish for Roxy?" Sora asked.

"You first."

"But I asked first!"

"So."

"Fine, I wished that we would get adopted today!" Sora said cheerfully.

"Really, that's great Sora." Roxas said just as cheerfully. "Now go down there and I'll be right down okay."

"But Roxy, you never told me wha-"

"Shh, it's not important." Roxas said, pushing Sora out the door and closing it. Sora hesitated outside the door for a moment but decided to go down like Roxas suggested. Roxas walked over to his bed and lay back. He wasn't really going downstairs, he wouldn't e adopted anyways, no one wanted him. He hated open house, it was just another chance for someone to take Sora away from him. He sighed, thinking of Sora's wish.

"I just wished that we would be together forever, Sora." Roxas said to an empty room.

Sora decided not to argue with Roxas. Either he was going to come or he wasn't, nothing he could say would change his mind. _I don't understand why Roxas doesn't like open house. _Sora descended the stairs, stepping into a hallway that would take him to the teens lounge through the opposite door. He began walking the length of the hallway, passing many spare rooms on the way. Just before reaching his destination, a voice from behind him stopped his movements.

"Hey Sora." Sora turned to find Loz, his not-so-good friend a few feet behind him.

"Oh hey Loz." He greeted him.

"Oh you don't sound very happy to see me." Loz said feigning disappointment.

"No I was just on my way to open house." Sora shakily informed him.

"Well, you can be late." Loz was very close to him now. He began backing up until his back hit a door. Loz smiled wickedly, reaching behind Sora and opening the door, watching as he fell backwards into the empty room. "Now Sora, lets have some fun shall we." Loz brought his face to Sora's and moved to kiss him. Sora squirmed, refusing to show his lips as a target. _I don't want thins guy to be my first kiss. _

"Roxas!" he yelled. "Roxas! Please!"


	3. Epiphanies and Mini Miracles

__

Epiphanies and Mini Miracles

"So what do you want for your birthday son?" Sephiroth asked his slightly reckless teenage son. Caribbean blue eyes flashed up to meet steel blue ones. There was no expression behind them, there never was, he hid his feelings from everyone, especially his father. _The bastard has never given me anything in my life before except pain and fear. What makes him think I want anything from him now? _The boy turned to the window, platinum hair and pale skin catching the sunlight. Sephiroth snarled, white bangs falling over his face. "Riku answer me!"

"I wanna get laid." Riku said nonchalantly.

"Great cause that's what I got you." Sephiroth said just as coolly.

"Look dad, where are we going?" Riku questioned

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"I'll have your surprise!" An overly energetic redhead announced, her too-short skirt coming up to reveal her light pink panties.

"Kairi, you whore, I would never get you something so expensive." Sephiroth announced. Riku sighed and settled on looking out of the window for the remainder of the trip. Watching the buildings become less and less prevalent, he tried to ignore the annoying weight of Namine, a meek blonde, resting on his shoulder. He didn't really like her, she was extremely easy, and he was afraid to do anything with her because he thought he would catch something.

"Where the hell are we?" Riku asked as they passed farms and stables.

"We're close, now shut up until we get there." Sephiroth said sternly to his two children, he couldn't command Namine, but she listened all the same. "Riku, what was it you named your last dog?" Sephiroth asked. Riku didn't answer. "Son, you better answer me."

"You told me to shut up."

"Listen you smartass; you know damn well to answer a direct question from me." Riku nodded.

"Boy."

"What?"

"I named my last dog Boy." Riku said tiredly.

"Well you should probably think of a better name for this pet." Sephiroth stated.

"You're buying me another damn dog?" Riku asked incredulously.

"Something like it." Sephiroth said grinning. "Ah we're here." Riku's eyes shot back to the window to gaze at the sight outside it. His eyes roaming the enormous lot of land, he spotted a large house with as many holes in it as windows. He saw many young children running around the front yard while adults; parents, Riku assumed, watched nearby. He was confused, but he didn't let it show on his face. _What are we doing here? More political work I bet. _Riku sighed as they pulled into the long driveway. Halfway to the house, which strangely enough had a parking lot, Riku saw a small sign. **'St. Rosaline's Children's Haven.'** Reaching the parking lot, the three teens and slightly older Sephiroth stepped out of the limousine.

"So son, go pick out your pet."

-----------?

"What?" Riku asked stunned. "You want me to go pick out an orphan as a pet?"

"Well it would be doing a civic duty, and you have an image to uphold, no matter how poorly you care to convey it," Sephiroth curled his lip up at these words, showing his blatant distaste for his sons style. "And your 16, I already bought you two cars, what else do you want." Sephiroth said scratching his chin.

_How about a better fucking father. _Riku walked toward the house. _I don't need any pets, and I definitely do not need a little orphan puppy following me around every where I go. Does it look like I go around trying to make friends? I would just end up scaring the kid anyway. I only like the friends that I have now, I don't need another person to come into my life and fuck it up some more._ He opened the door to reveal a very crowded, very old, colonial house.

"G'day Senator Sephiroth, the teens are in the back lounge. You are perfectly qualified for any one you chose." They were greeted almost immediately.

"Thank you Sister." Sephiroth said kissing the nuns hand, she of course pulling it back like he had burned her. "I imagine I will be coming to you if I need anything, at all." Riku rolled his eyes at his father false kindness and perverted personality. He felt a heavy hand give him a push towards the door the nun had gestured to.

"I'm going to go get a head start on the paper work. Take your time." His father informed them, not once taking his eyes off the nun who had now entered her office. _More like going to de-purify a poor defenseless nun. _

Riku sighed once more (his favorite pastime) pushing a swinging door in and stepping into a large room with many large windows. The old wooden floor creaked under Riku's light footsteps as he entered the room. Kairi immediately dragged Namine off to go talk to a fiercely strong looking tan boy with an accent. _This should be fun. Already I'm having the TIME of my life. _He took a look around the room, about 2 or 3 boys were playing video games while 6 or 7 girls sat in a corner gossiping. Riku let his eyes linger on the girls, winning a lot of giggles and blushes.

He walked towards the back of the room, meaning to look out on of the abnormally large windows when he spotted another door. 'Boys Dormitories' a small, cheap sign hung from a nail on the door. Riku looked opposite the room to find another door that read 'Girls Dormitories.' _No wonder there are only a few boys down here_ Riku thought. Curiosity getting the best of him, he decided to go see what the other boys were up to. He opened the door and, seeing that it led to a hallway with moor doors, decided it wasn't worth his time. He started to close the door when a commotion further down the hallway caught his attention. Riku stepped in, looking for the source of the sound. It appeared to be coming from behind a door to his right. He put his ear to the door to hear what was going on.

"Loz please don't. Stop it please!." Riku heard, what sounded like a girl, sob.

"Oh come on. It won't hurt that much, I promise you'll like it." A clearly male voice replied fiercely.

_Is someone being raped?_ Riku didn't wait for any confirmation. He opened the door to find a sobbing boy being roughly pushed up against the wall and fondled by a tall, scary looking older boy. The younger boy who was wearing a mask of fear and shock at the moment caught Riku's eye. He was slim and girlish but there was no hiding the fact that he was a boy. The young brunette's innocent cerulean eyes locked with his cool Caribbean ones for a moment and Riku found himself boil with anger as he watched the innocent boy being handled this way.

"What the hell…" the tall boy said, "who are you?"

"Leave him alone." Riku said. _What the hell, why am I standing up for this kid. It's none of my business. I should just leave. _But Riku found he was unable to move. It was as if some unseen force kept him rooted to the spot. He had the feeling that his shoes were nailed to the floor.

"Go screw yourself." The boy spat, turning his attention back to the scared brunette. Riku felt himself moving forward and was quickly across the room. He tapped on the big ape's shoulder. "Your still here?" the bully asked.

"Let him go." Riku reiterated calmly.

"And who the hell are you." The boy demanded.

"Who I am doesn't matter. Now let him go." Riku said, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Whatever, he's too squeamish anyways." The boy slammed the small brunette against the wall before storming out of the room. Riku swiftly caught the small brunette, who seemed ready to pass out, before he hit the floor. Riku held the boy for a brief second only to look down and find him shaking uncontrollably, his eyes shut tight. Riku wrapped one arm around the boy's unusually small waist and helped him stand.

"Thank you." The brunette whispered, still clinging to Riku like he was his security blanket.

"No problem." Riku said firmly, trying to push the thoughts that being so close to this boy were giving him.

"I'm Sora."

"Well Sora, as horny as I am, I hardly know you, so could you please stop squeezing me."

"Oh sorry." Sora blushed fiercely, _I hadn't realized I was still latched on to him_… but released Riku and looked up at him. Sora gasped. He had never seen someone as, sexy, as this. The boy had shoulder length hair that was platinum-silver or white, depending on how the light caught it. He had very pale ivory skin that, along with the black eyeliner that the boy was wearing, made his aqua eyes stand out. It was the boy's eyes that amazed him the most. They were beautiful, but they were cold and uninviting, hidden beneath layers of long silver bangs. They appeared troubled, yet he couldn't read a single emotion in them. He was a good 3 or 4 inches taller that Sora and his perfectly toned muscles did not bulge, but fit his god-like build. He wore all black. Black tight pants that left a teasing amount to the imagination. His not-too-tight black t-shirt lightly hugged every muscle on his body, accentuating his perfect build. He wore a black studded belt and matching studded bracelets. A thin studded choker adorned his neck. The all black emo-style clothes and black eyeliner greatly contrasted his pale skin and silver platinum hair. _He should look like a ghost. Like death himself. But oddly he doesn't. Actually he looks more like a…like some kind of… horribly dark, fallen angel. _

"Are you checking me out?" a deep voice cut through Sora's thoughts. Sora blushed fiercely (yet again). Riku had to admit. This brunette was cute. His bangs hanging over his stunning cerulean eyes made him seem girly. _Those eyes._ Riku looked into Sora's blue eyes and shivered as he was enticed into the boy's entire being. They innocent and open, but they were unsure, untrusting. Riku's eyes made their way down the boy's slim body. He had a lithe, perfectly athletic body, a small waist clashing with small muscles on his stomach and arms and legs. _He looks, well he looks beautiful, to be honest with myself. _"Well I don't blame you, I mean I am hot."

"Ye- I mean, uhm, thanks again by the way." Sora said shaking himself out of his daze. Riku raised his eyebrows.

"I can't say I can blame your friend back there either. You're not too bad yourself." Riku said reddening Sora's cheeks once more. Riku was quickly learning how much he enjoyed that.

"Yeah thanks for uhm, helping me." Sora said again. "if there's anything I can do for you," he began.

"Well there is one thing you could do."

"Sure. Anything."

"Unzip your vest."

"What!?" Riku rolled his eyes.

"I wanna see what your shirt says."

"Oh." Sora undid his vest, revealing the Japanese symbols on his shirt.

"Tenshi…" Riku said aloud. _Angel, how fitting. Sora Tenshi. Sky Angel._

"Can you read it?" Sora questioned hopefully.

"Oh, uhm no." Riku lied. "I'm Riku by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Riku!" Sora said, a grin spreading across his beautiful features.

"Actually, Sora, there is something else you can do, if it's okay." Riku said.

"What is it?"

"Well, my father is getting me an orphan for my 16th birthday, and I didn't think I would find one here…but you…would you like to come with me?" Riku asked rather nervously, camouflaging his voice with feigned uncaring. _If he had to pick someone…_

"Sora, go get your things, it is your very lucky day today. You have been adopted by the Senator! Now hurry, your things. The senator is a very busy man, don't keep him waiting." Sister Faye chirped. Sora smiled detachedly, today had been a blur to him. He remembered talking to Roxas, then coming downstairs only to be intercepted by Loz. _Damn, I would have been raped if it weren't for…_"Riku," Sora whispered, climbing the stairs to his room. _Riku, he had saved him or his virginity anyways. _Sora shook his head. _Why had that silver-haired beauty chosen me as a 16th birthday gift from his twisted father. _Sora stopped in front of his door. He could hear sobbing from the other side. _Roxas. _He pushed the door open to find a tear-streaked Roxas opposite him.

"I knew this would happen one day" Roxas said. _That's right, I did know it. So then why does it still hurt so badly?_

"Roxas, how do you know already?" Sora asked, his heat sinking at the look on his friends face.

"Wakka." was Roxas' short reply. _Dammit Sora, I didn't want you to see me like this._

"Soooooora!" came a cheery female voice from downstairs.

"You better go; I packed your stuff for you." Roxas said to the floor. Sora ran to Roxas and threw his arms around him. "I'll be back for you Roxy. I promise." Roxas held Sora for a moment before pulling away and handing him his bag.

"I'll be waiting." He said with a weak smile.

"You're my best friend Roxas, I swear, I'll come back for you." Sora promised, turning and exiting the room.

* * *

Reviews lots of review please! 

Yes yes Sora is now going to belong to Riku. What a development. What happens to Roxas though! Don't worry, I won't leave him all alone like that

Roxas: sure you won't. she never thinks about my feelings


	4. Long Car Ride and a New Family

**A long Car Ride and a new dysfunctional Family**

Sora stepped into the limousine, spotting a familiar pair of Caribbean blue eyes.

"Hey Riku." Sora said.

"Hey. This is my sister Kairi and her friend Namine. You should know my father, Sephiroth."

"Uh yeah, thanks for adopting me senator."

"Oh don't thank me, Riku chose you." Sephiroth said smiling; he seemed very pleased with his son's choice.

"So now you get to be my brother's sex slave. Too bad, your very cute, I could have used you myself." Kairi cooed, running her small hand up Sora's thigh. Sora flinched and moved further from Kairi.

"Se…sex…slave?" he choked out. Kairi giggled. Sora looked to Riku for an answer, but found, once again, he could not read his eyes. "Riku?" he asked.

"She's joking Sora. Unless of course you want to," Riku leaned in close so that only Sora could hear, "then I would be more than willing to comply." Sora's face turned a very bright shade of red.

"R-Riku I'm not gay."

"You sure, how many girls have you ever been with?"

"…"

"Exactly" Riku said leaving it there.

"But Riku, I haven't been with guys either." Sora reasoned.

"Well that just means your prude." Riku stated simply.

"So dad, where is Sora gonna sleep? Cause he can sleep with me if he wants." Kairi said.

"Well I had planned on him sharing a room with Riku, his furniture should be moving in as we speak. But if you'd rather we moved him into a guest room Riku, it can be arranged." Sephiroth said uninterested. _Of course I want him in a different room. Why the fuck would I share my room with another person, no matter how hot he is. _Just then Kairi slid her hand into a very embarrassed Sora's pockets, flirting and groping him. _Damn can this guy take care of himself or am I going to have to save him all the time. _Riku decided it was safer to keep Sora as close to him as possible. For some reason, he didn't want anyone else to have him.

"Nah, he can share a room with me. It's fine." Riku answered coolly. Sora looked up at Riku, glad that he would be sharing a room with him. _Why is that? It's just because I am used to sharing a room with people. It's nothing personal. _Sora convinced himself. He looked out the window, watching the orphanage slip out of view. _I'm not gay. I'm not._ Sora looked up to find two large sky blue eyes fixated on him. He blushed. The blonde girl Riku had introduced as Namine was staring at him. _This is going to be a long ride._

-------------------------

'Welcome to Calugina' a vibrant sign read.

"Finally, we're home" Kairi sighed

"This is where you live?" Sora asked admiring the view outside of his window. They were in the suburbs that much Sora could tell. They were pulling into a subdivision of about 20-30 houses. 'Deercreek' an expensive looking sign boasted golden letters at the entrance. They drove into the small sub, pulling into the driveway of a huge house. The house sat in a large cul-de-sac. "I've never seen a house so big…" Sora said, staring at HIS new house.

"Wait till you see our summer home." Riku said, unlocking the colossal double doors of the main entrance.

"What about my bags Riku?"

"Someone will take them to my room, don't worry." Riku said before stepping into the house. Sora shook his head and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "You coming in or are we going to have to get you a tent and some flashlights so you can camp out on the porch?" Riku called from inside. Sora smiled at his smart-ass comment.

Sora walked through the doors that Riku had just disappeared through. The sight that met his eyes on the other side was stunning. A huge foyer with a grand staircase up the middle of the house greeted him. There were wings leading off all sides of the stairs, upstairs and down.

"Whoa this looks like the castle from Beauty and the Beast." Sora commented. Riku laughed inwardly, concentrating very hard on not smiling outwardly.

"Well, we can explore it later; I want to show you to our room first. I uh, I have something for you. And we're, well at least I'm, expected at a party so we'll have to make this quick." Riku announced, turning to his left and walking through a door that led to a short flight of stairs and another door to his room. Sora followed Riku to his new room. Riku opened the second door, revealing an unbelievably large bedroom. Even with the furniture the room was huge. Sora saw cherry wood king size beds diagonal each other, 2 dressers, an armoire, walk-in closet, and plasma TV. The room was horribly tidy, like the owner of it spent his spare time picking out every miniscule piece of filth. The paint on the walls was steel gray and black and all other décor was done in the same colors. _I'm beginning to think he has some emotional problems…_

"We have our own bathroom." Riku said pointing out a door leading off the room that Sora hadn't noticed before.

"This is a nice room, Riku."

"It's alright." Riku answered, going over to Sora's bed and sitting on it. He had a blue jewelry-like-box in his hands and Sora was getting curious.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"This is for you, so come over here if you really want to know what it is." Sora made his way from his spot by the door to where Riku sat waiting for him on the bed. When Sora had seated himself comfortably in the bed Riku handed the box to him. "I had it made on the way here so it would be well, special I guess, for you." Riku said quietly. Sora looked at Riku and smiled. _He seems so sad all the time…_

"Whats wrong Riku?" Sora asked, Riku flashed a fake smirk. _Had I looked sad for a moment?_

"Nothing. Just…just open it." Sora took the top off of the flat, wide, deep blue box. Sora's eyes sparkled at what lay in the box. A blue velvet choker studded with sapphires the color of his eyes glistened in front of him, nestled safely in the cushions of the box. Sora's hand reached out to touch it, his girlish fingers being met with a small piece of crowned shape silver at the center. Sora took a closer look at the silver piece and saw that it was engraved.

"Tenshi" Sora said aloud. "Tenshi. What does that mean Riku, you've said it before."

"Well," Riku picked the necklace up from its box and moved behind Sora, fastening the choker around his neck like a belt. "All good pets need a collar." Riku moved his arms down to Sora's very small waist, leaning in towards his ear, admiring the smell of Sora's brunette locks. "And a name. Tenshi." _My Tenshi._

_-------------------------_

Sora's eyes widened and his body stiffened. _Pet? _

"Whats wrong?" Riku asked, feeling Sora tense up.

"R-Riku, what do you mean by pet?" Sora asked blushing.

"I mean you have to clean my room, and fetch my slippers and do whatever I want and oh sex whenever I want it of course." Riku bluntly stated. Sora's face was inked with shock and fear. "I was joking." Sora's face relaxed a little. "About the cleaning part anyways." Riku almost laughed out loud at the expression on Sora's face. He smiled slightly and immediately regretted it. He saw Sora's face break into a sheepish grin.

"Did I just make you smile?" he asked innocently. _Yeah, I, I guess you did. _Riku looked at Sora in amazement, he hardly smiled, and he never warmed up this quickly to new people. Never.

"Actually Sora, I thought you know, we could be uhm…" Riku scratched the back of his head. He had never done this before. He didn't understand it but he had a strong urge to keep Sora as his own, and this was the only way he could think of keeping all other people away from him. He sighed to clear his mind and looked down at the blankets, fighting back a blush. "You know, friends but more-than-friends."

"I don't understand Riku." Sora said, his face now very close to Riku's, trying to take in every word the platinum haired boy said. Riku looked up to see the two cerulean pools very close to his own bottomless sea blue orbs. He swallowed the lump in his throat. _Why am I so nervous!_

"I well, Sora, I adopted you because you, when I saw you, I though you were very cute. Beautiful actually. I think you're the sexiest thing I've ever seen." Sora understood this time and a fierce blush rose to his cheeks. He pulled his face away from Riku's.

"Oh. But Riku, I-I'm not gay." Sora said quietly.

"I understand." Riku said casting his eyes downward again. Sora also looked down. _If I'm not gay, why does it hurt so bad to see Riku hurt like this when I reject him? I still want to be his friend, but saying no to him like that hurt me just as bad as it seems to have hurt him. _"Well it's getting kinda late, and we're pretty late for that party. Why don't we go meet everyone else?" Riku asked, hopeful to change the subject and get out of here. He didn't want to stay here in this awkward silence.

"Sure why not." Sora answered. He was scared to meet Riku's friends right now. He was confused and he felt like he just needed some time to gather his thoughts. _I know I'm not gay, but I, I do care about him, as foolish as it sounds. I mean I've only known the guy one day._ Sora looked up to find, not the emotional Riku he had just been facing, but the old apathetic Riku again. Shivers ran down his spine. _He seems so cold, so dead inside. Riku whats happened to you?_

* * *

Reviews please. I really don't want to continue a story that no one likes!

Sora: so whats wrong with Riku. Is he emo or what?

SxB: Sora that's so mean! he has some problems with his past!

Sora: sorry didn't know! –cries and makes sad puppy dog eyes- what happened to him?

SxB: I dunno Sora, if I get enough reviews, we'll all find out.

Sora: Review people! review please!


	5. It's All Pretend Right?

**It's All Pretend. Right?**

Riku grabbed a black zip-up hoodie and the boys stepped out into the cool crisp air. Riku headed toward the back of his cul-de-sac, which was abnormally large. Sora quickly walked next to his new friend so as to keep up with his long strides. Riku glanced down at Sora who was shivering in the cold night air. Riku stopped abruptly leaving Sora, who had fallen behind, to bump into his back.

"Hmmph…sorry Riku" Sora mumbled, rubbing his chest. _Sheesh he's solid._ Sora saw Riku taking off his jacket and handing it to him.

"Put this on or you'll get sick."

"Won't you be cold?" Sora asked worriedly.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I'm not cold at all." Riku lied, goose bumps already rising to his now bare arms. Sora reluctantly took the jacket.

"Thanks, that's really sweet of you." Sora said. Riku momentarily blushed; it didn't go unnoticed by Sora who giggled. Riku couldn't help but smile slightly, Sora was so cute.

"Come on," Riku said grabbing Sora's hand and continuing in the direction they had been heading. Sora blushed now, wearing Riku's jacket (which was too large for him) and running around the streets holding hands with him.

"Uhm…Riku," Riku looked sadly down at Sora.

"You were walking slowly and I didn't want you to fall behind." Riku said, dropping Sora's hand. Sora's hand suddenly felt very cold at the loss of warmth and closeness that Riku's hand had provided. They walked for a few moments in silence before Sora took a deep breath and broke it.

"Riku…you're walking too fast." Sora whined falsely, grabbing Riku's hand and intertwining their fingers once more. Riku smiled at Sora, a genuine smile that hadn't graced his face in years. _That's the first time I've seen him smile like that. He's beautiful. _Sora's thoughts were interrupted by Riku's pleasant voice.

"I'm sorry Tenshi."

------------------------------

They walked this way the rest of the distance to a house with loud music and lots of lights.

"This is Hayner's house and he is always having parties, as you can see." Riku explained.

"Oh" was all Sora said. Riku could feel him trembling.

"Don't worry Sora, my friends will like you." Riku assured him. _Hell, if I like him then they definitely will. I hardly like anyone. Then again…they don't too much like Axel…_the older boy led Sora up a paved driveway to the front door. Without knocking, Riku stepped through the slightly open doorway. They were instantly greeted by a flamboyant boy in camouflage shorts and a cream beater that clashed. Cocky brown eyes glared at Sora, challenging him to speak. The boy spoke to Riku in a friendly voice.

"So Riku, this your new boyfriend?"

"Why do you ask that Hayner?" Riku inquired. _So this is Hayner's, the guy whose house we're in._

"Well, he is wearing your jacket, and you guys are connected at the hips and hands." Sora blushed, only just remembering they were still holding hands. Riku suddenly released Sora's hand and snaked an arm around his waist, pulling him close. Riku bent down, seemingly to nibble on Sora's ear but instead whispered so that only he and Sora would hear over the music,

"Just go along with it, I'll explain later." Riku turned back to the boy now identified as Hayner and spoke matter-of-factly.

"Well, maybe he is, maybe he's not. He is not available though, so everyone keep your hands off." Riku announced, saying the last part slightly louder. Sora was completely red by this point and was in the process of wishing he was a turtle when a crushing embrace racked him back to reality.

"Any friend of Riku's is a friend of mine!" Hayner said, crushing Sora's ribcage.

"Alright, alright, let him breathe" Riku said. Hayner released Sora and quickly bounced off to greet other guests. "You get used to him." Riku said. Sora was still blushing and was burning to question Riku. He couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Riku, why did you tell him I was, we were, uhm, you know, together?" he asked, wondering if what he had just said was even coherent.

"Remember that predicament you found yourself in with that big ugly ape, Loz, I think it was. Unfortunately, his near-raping was not entirely his fault. See you are, well to me, you're absolutely perfect. Your sexy, I mean your beautiful Sora, and I am completely and utterly attracted to you." Both boys blushed at Riku's sudden confession. "Ahem, in a physical way I am attracted to you I mean. But, my point, I am not the only one who feels this way, as you found out the hard way from your buddy Loz. People around here might also want to take you fr- rape you. You could get yourself into a lot of trouble. So it's easier if you just pretend to be my boyfriend. It'll save you the humiliation and spare me the effort of saving you." Riku finished, looking at Sora, waiting for him to acknowledge that he understood. Sora nodded and Riku offered his arm. "Come my damsel in distress, shall we go meet the others?"

Sora blushed but hooked his arm around Riku's, shivering at the reaction his body gave at being so close to him. They walked further into the house, towards a door that opened to reveal steps leading down to what Sora assumed was the basement.

"My gang will be down here." Riku said, sliding his hand down to capture Sora's once more. He began descending the stairs, pulling Sora behind him. The basement was finished and had big comfy couches across the room that 7 teens were seated at chattering happily. Hayner was on the lap of another blonde with a hat on and an unlit cigarette behind his ear.

"How'd he…never mind." Sora stammered trying to figure out how Hayner had beaten them down here. He recognized Kairi and Namine and saw them sitting with another girl in a small yellow dress similar to Kairi's pink one and Namine's white one. _Do al l the girls wear the same thing or what?_ A pink haired boy sat leaning closely and very seductively towards an uninterested dirty-blonde.

"Riku, are all your friends, gay?' Sora asked quietly.

"Yeah, is that a problem for you Sora?" Riku implored.

"Nuh uh, no." Sora shook his head violently

"Good lets go say hi then." Riku dragged Sora towards the gossiping teens. "Hey guys." He greeted them. "This is my new boyfriend, Sora."

----------------?!

"Whoa, you snagged a hottie." The pink haired boy said. Sora found himself staring at the boys light pink hair, entranced by the color of it. "It's my real hair color." He announced, making Sora blush fiercely. All the teens except Riku laughed.

"It's okay Sora; I thought it was fake when I first met him too." The boy whom the pink haired teen was lounging on offered.

"Oh, heh, I just, uhm, its pretty." Sora said, blushing a deeper pink then the amazing hair color of the teen sitting across from him.

"I like him!" The pink haired boy beamed.

"You like everyone Marluxia, especially those who compliment you." The dirty-blonde who Sora assumed was this Marluxia's boyfriend said.

But I like you the best Tidus." Marluxia said, kissing Tidus sweetly on the cheek. _They seem like such a good couple…_Sora felt a weight pull downwards on his waist as Riku pulled him backwards into his lap in one of the armchairs. Sora blushed and looked away quickly.

"eeeeeee" a loud shrill scream came from upstairs and suddenly tons of girls came flooding into the basement.

"Riku, you forgot to lock the door. " Hayner sighed, getting up and ushering the girls back up the stairs and locking the door.

"You know, all those girls will be mad that you've gotten yourself a boyfriend, I can't imagine the boys will like it either." Hayner's boyfriend said, wrapping his arms around Hayner's waist, as the boy seated himself once more in his lap. Riku pulled Sora closer to him, earning more blushes.

"Well, that sucks for them huh." Riku said. "So, Sora, this is Seifer, Hayner's boyfriend, you met all the other guys. You know Kairi and Namine, and the girl with them is Tidus' twin sister Selphie." Riku introduced them all. Seifer nodded his head and Sora flashed them all a huge smile.

"It's very nice to meet you all." Sora beamed.

"Awww Riku, he's soo cute!" Marluxia shrieked. Sora blushed and unconsciously pressed himself closer to Riku, who welcomingly accepted his (surprisingly light) weight.

Tidus rolled his eyes, "So Riku, you talked to Axel lately? You gonna tell him about Sora?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Sora looked to Riku for an answer.

"Axel , who's Axel?" he asked

"Oh, uh, Axel is my really good friend." Riku said dismissively.

"Ah come on Riku, we all know the guy likes you. He gives everyone else the cold shoulder, and his fan club is almost as big as yours." Seifer said. Sora felt a wave of jealousy wash over him. _Wait why am I jealous. Riku isn't my boyfriend. I don't even like him like that, I don't like boys. All this pretending stuff is really getting to my head. _Nonetheless, Sora stiffened in Riku's grasp.

"Uhm, I'm going to get something to drink." Sora ran off up the stairs and out of sight, Riku sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"Way too go guys." Everyone looked around apologetically.

"Sorry Riku, didn't know the kid was so sensitive." Hayner pointed out.

"You know, this is the happiest I've seen you. Your not your usual emo self at all. And, your smiling." Tidus said. If anyone out of the bunch would know, it would be Tidus. He had known Riku since he was little. Being one year older then him, he had always watched over Riku like a little brother. Everyone else shook their heads in agreement. Riku half smiled.

"I-I think it's Sora."

* * *

Reviews guys, please!

**Marluxia:** yes it's true, that is my true hair color, i know i'm beautiful, it's okay you can say it...i love you too.

**SxB:** yes MarMar, we all know your hair is beautiful...but do you have to brag about it?

**Marluxia:** Nah, your right, but that cute little boy Riku brought along agrees with me. where'd he go by the way...is it safe for him to be around the house alone?

**SxB:** oops...hope he's okay...XO


	6. Encounters of the Dangerous Kind

**Encounters of the Dangerous (Fiery) Kind**

Axel walked down the path from his house to Hayners. _I am so surprised I can even go out tonight. As long as I'm home by 3…_Axel thought to himself. If it were up to him, he would never go home again, but he had to go home sometime, and it was better not to piss him off. _Maybe I could call him and see if he would let me spend the night at Riku's. _

Axel pushed open the door to Hayners house, bumping a couple making out in the process.

"What the fuck people. Get a fuckin room." Axel barked. The boy turned to retaliate but closed his mouth when he realized it was Axel. He quickly shut his mouth and ran off, taking his frightened girlfriend with him. Many people in the room had stopped what they were doing to stare at Axel.

"What the fuck are you all looking at?" he snarled. Axel just ignored the rest of the stares he received and headed towards the basement, where he knew he'd find Riku.

------------------------

Sora was glad to be out of the basement with all of Riku's friends. He hardly knew Riku and now he had to pretend to be his boyfriend, when he wasn't even gay. _Oh come on Sora, who are you kidding, if you weren't gay, you wouldn't have gotten jealous when you heard about this, Axel guy. _Sora sighed. He didn't think he was gay but he had walked all the way here holding hands with the guy, and he had just been downstairs cuddling in his lap.

"What did I come up here for again?" _to get away from that horrible jealous sensation. _"Oh yeah, something to drink." Sora walked over to the kitchen which was (luckily for him) close to the basement. Surprisingly, there was no one else in the kitchen. He took a seat at the tall glass table and put his head down. Just as he was beginning to think this party wasn't so bad, a commotion startled him.

"What the fuck do you want?" a purely male voice yelled at some people around him. Sora looked up to see a teenager with blood red hair and emerald green eyes enter the kitchen. He had two odd shaped 'upside down' triangles on his face right below his stunningly green eyes. The tall redhead spotted Sora and snickered when he saw Sora was looking back at him. Sora quickly averted his gaze but the redhead was already on his way over to him.

"Hey there. Whats such a sexy boy like you doing here all alone?" the boy asked him.

"I, uh. I-I was thirsty." Sora said lamely.

"Well does your boyfriend know where you are? If I were him, I would keep a better eye on such an adorable boy like you. It would be a shame to lose such a prize…" the entire time he had been speaking the redhead had been moving closer to Sora's face.

"I-I"

---------------------------

"What is taking him so long?" Riku asked for the third time since Sora's exit.

"I dunno, maybe he got lost." Tidus said nonchalantly. Riku tapped his fingers on the arm the chair, soon followed by tapping his foot and biting his lower lip. _Oh I know something bad has happened to him. _

"I'm going to go look for Sora." Riku announced, rushing out of the basement. He pushed his way to the kitchen, hoping to find Sora there. He walked through the swinging door to find a shocking sight. Sora was crying and another boy was awfully close to his face.

"What the he-"

The boy stood up, revealing blood red hair. Shockingly green eyes turned to look at Riku's shocked cyan ones.

"Axel!" Riku sputtered out, forgetting his previous sentence. Sora's eyes snapped open. _Axel?_

"Hey Riku."

"What are you doing with him?" Riku asked heatedly.

"Whats the big deal Riku? He's new. I was just having some fun" Axel explained, thinking Riku was just jealous to see him with another guy. He let go of Sora's shoulder and walked towards Riku. He grabbed Riku's wrist and pulled him into a tight hug. "I haven't seen you in weeks." Axel said.

Sora couldn't take anymore. Even if Riku wasn't his real boyfriend, there was no way he was staying to watch another guy touch him. _I've got to get out of here. _Sora took off out of the kitchen and up a huge spiral staircase to a large library. He threw himself down between two shelves and cried._ Roxas…I want to leave here…_

-------------

"Sora!" Riku shouted, twisting out of Axel's grasp. "Sora wait!" Riku yelled uselessly after the fleeing brunette. "Axel, let me go!" he cried, trying to run after Sora only to be held back by his pyromaniac friend. "Axel, let me go!" he yelled, fiercely pulling against Axel's hold on him.

"Whats going on here." Axel demanded. Riku looked at him for a moment…he didn't have time to explain himself, Sora could be in trouble. _Looks like this is the only way…_

"Axel, Sora is my boyfriend, kinda." He said, not exactly sure how to explain himself.

"W-What?" Axel stuttered in disbelief.

"I adopted him, and he's not really my boyfriend, but he needs someone to protect him. How am I supposed to that if I am here with you and he's run off." Riku said desperately. Axel looked a little relieved to hear Sora wasn't really Riku's boyfriend, but he still did not let go.

"You like him don't you." Riku didn't know what to say, he couldn't lie to his best friend. So he didn't.

"He's not gay" Riku answered, slipping into himself a little as he realized, even though he did like Sora, it would never work. Axel seemed to perk at Riku's words and dropped his hand.

"Well you better hurry then, because I saw Reno follow Sora up the stairs." Axel informed him uncaringly.

"What and you kept me here?" Riku bristled. "He could be raped you asshole!" Riku quickly felt his temper rising. He had never talked to Axel that way but he didn't care right now. He glared daggers into Axel's now awe-struck face before turning and following the path Sora had taken. _If Reno touched him, so help me god…_

--------------

Axel watched Riku run up the stairs, not sure whether to chase after Riku himself or just leave. He decided on the second of the two and started walking back to his house. _Did Riku just call me an asshole…what is going on here? He, he never yells at me like that._ Axel winced as he saw his house approaching. It loomed above him like an ominous monster. _It's not the house that's the monster, it's the fucker inside._ He walked around to the back door, trying to slip quietly inside and go up to his room so he could pretend he was asleep before his father found him.

"Your home rather early Axel, I guess we have a special bond, you always know when I need you." A silver haired man with tanned skin like Axel's said dryly. "How was the party? Not good enough for you or something?" he said hotly, "I let you go out and you come right home anyways. I won't complain that you're here now but if you take my kindness for granted, I should just not let you out as often anymore." The man finished, red eyes glazed with lust as he looked over Axels thin body.

"father." _Shit what are you doing awake…_"your dunk."

"I know…and your not. Here drink up." The man pushed a glass of scotch over to him. Axel looked at the glass but didn't touch it. "Drink it I said!" his father yelled. Axel reluctantly took the glass and drained it in one gulp. "Good now come give your father a kiss; he's had a long day at work."

"I'm tired. I think I am just going to go to bed." Axel said, beginning to head off towards his room. When he didn't hear any words of opposition he quickly ran up to his room and shut the door. _Fuck I thought he would be asleep by now… he, he wasn't supposed to be home. _He heard his father's angry footsteps ascending the stairs.

"Axel why must we do this every time?" he called. Axel walked over to his bed and braced himself for what was coming. _Why is even here…wasn't he supposed to be out with… _Axel punched his head board. _Sephiroth. _His father, Senator Ansem, had a strong affection for his fellow twisted Senator, Riku's dad. Unfortunately for Ansem, and indirectly, Axel, Sephiroth wasn't the faithful kind. He could care less about Ansem or any of his other lovers (yes there were many). And when Sephiroth turned Ansem down, Axel was the one who felt the consequences. The door opened up and a very annoyed Ansem stepped in, turning out the lights.

"Sh-shouldn't you call Sephiroth, he could be waiting for you." Axel tried hopefully.

"He's busy; he has a meeting with some of our other Senators." Ansem informed him, approaching his son and ridding himself of his clothes at the same time. "Axel, your so beautiful…your almost as beautiful as him. Want me to show you how he makes love to me Axel. It would be selfish of me to not share it." Ansem said, crawling onto Axel's bed. Axel knew better then to struggle. He actually had gotten off easier than usual tonight; he was always nicer when he was drunk. "Take off your clothes Axel, let me show you." Ansem said sliding off his own boxers.

Axel slid out of his clothes and sat down on the edge of his bed. He instantly felt his father's cool hands running up and down his body, his warm moist mouth all over his neck and ear. He gagged but stopped himself from dry heaving, knowing it would only anger his father.

"Axel, do you want me to show you?" he heard his father ask. It wasn't a question. It was a stupid mind game of his and there was only one answer. "Come on you don't want to hurt my feelings do you. You may be beautiful like him, but you're not mean like him. You love me don't you Axel." Ansem said in his ear. His voice reminded Axel of a four year olds when he was drunk. "Tell me Axel; let me hear you say it."

"I want you to show me." Axel said quietly.

"Show you what Axel."

"Show me how he makes love to you"

"Why do you want me to do that son?"

"Because, I love you." He said emotionlessly

"Because you love me what?"

"Because I love you…daddy." Axel said through gritted teeth. _You disgusting mother fucker._

"Of course I'll show you. Lay down and you'll see." This most definitely wasn't the first time, and after almost 8 years of this, he knew when to do what his father said. He knew how to avoid injury. True, he could overpower his father in this drunken state, but he would pay for it when his father was sober.

He layed down on his stomach, waiting for what was sure to come. Usually there was foreplay that made him want to crawl out of his skin, and disgusting toys and activities he was to perform on his father. But when he was drunk it was just this. And for that, Axel was thankful. He grasped his pillowcase as he felt his father slip into him. It was gentle this time, slow and soft. He felt his father's hands rubbing his back and caressing his bony hips, grabbing them for support every time he re-entered Axel.

"This is how he does it Axel. Isn't it so sweet? Wouldn't you love it if he was your daddy too?" Ansem said, panting slightly.

Axel didn't answer; he just closed his eyes and waited for this to be over. He felt his father speed up and heard him moaning out Sephiroth's name. He cringed in disgust as he heard his own muffled moans escape his mouth around the pillow. Finally, Ansem came inside of Axel, who shortly after came all over his own bed, and slowly pulled himself out of his son. He layed down next to him and pulled the red head into his arms.

"What do you say to your father?" he heard Ansem ask, voice heavy with exhaustion. _You're not my father…you fucker._

"Thank you, dad." Axel answered, one tear making its way down his check. He quickly wiped it away, lest his father realize he was crying after the 'favor' he had just granted him.

----------------

Riku bolted up the stairs frantically searching for the room Sora had fled to. He walked to the door to Hayner's library and immediately knew Sora was in there.

"No, stop, please stop." He heard Sora beg. His sobs were making his temper rise even faster. He moved to open the only to find it was locked.

"Sora!" Riku yelled. _Dammit. _"Reno, you fucker, open this door!"

He heard Sora cry out once more, "Riku, help me…please Riku" Riku's anger was quickly growing into rage at this point. He jiggled the door, uselessly trying to gain entrance.

"Ahhh, Riku!" Sora screamed. _That's it._

Riku kicked in the door to Hayners library, startling Reno in the process. He saw Sora spread on a table in only his boxers. He had love bites and hickeys all over his chest. His face and arms were bruised and scratched from Reno's violent attacks and his eyes were shining with tears as he turned his head to see Riku. Lucky for Reno, he still had all his clothes on. Unfortunately, seeing so rain this state had put him well past thinking clearly. He strode over to Reno and asked him seductively,

"So does my boyfriend taste good to you Reno?"

"y-your boyfriend Riku, I-I didn't know." He stuttered.

"Well, even if you didn't, him calling out my name might have given you a clue fucker." Riku spat, shoving Reno down to the floor. He turned toward Sora to pick him up and leave.

"What that's it. You're not going to beat me up Riku? Don't you want your dad to ever be proud of you, that old murderer will never let you get off easy if you just walk out on me pussy." Reno laughed.

**BIG MISTAKE. **

Riku rounded on Reno and punched him square in the side of the head. "I'll kill you!" He snarled.

* * *

okay so my chapters haven't been very long so far but i promise they will start getting longer...i've had alot of stuff to do!

Oh and i would appreciate reviews. honestly i only have like 15 and it's very depressive. i have a good idea for this story...but it is doing so bad in reviews i dunno if i should keep writing it. X(

**Riku:** i'm buying Sora a leash to match his collar.

**SxB:** what kind of leash are you going to get Riku?

**Riku:** a short one.


	7. What a Beautiful Breakdown

**What a Beautiful Breakdown**

Sora let out a girlish shriek as Riku descended upon the man he now knew was Reno.

"I'll fucking kill you for this." Riku was screaming, landing blow after blow on Reno's face. He didn't stop when blood began dripping from Reno's bruised and broken face. It was splattered everywhere every time Riku's bloody knuckles came in contact with Reno's blood smeared face. Riku's hair, face, skin, and clothes were now saturated in the red dense liquid. Reno was on the floor, uselessly trying to defend his face with arms that were easily pushed aside. He was begging for mercy that he would never receive.

_Holy shit, at this rate, he will kill him. _Sora immediately jumped into action. He put himself between Reno and the now furious Riku.

"Riku, stop, you'll kill him!" he cried. Riku instantly brought his bloody fist to a stop in midair.

"Sora…" he whispered, eyes for once brimming with tears and emotion, "Sora, I, I…" he slumped against Sora's chest in grief and exhaustion. Sora faltered, Riku's weight being a lot heavier than his, and rubbed his back lightly, afraid that too harsh a touch might rouse his anger. He felt a warm liquid running down his bare chest. Riku was crying, but his was neither the time nor place. _I'm still naked…we, we have to get out of here._

"Riku, let's go home...please." he said quietly.

"Of course."

Riku stood and looked over at Reno's unconscious body. For a moment Sora thought he would return to the violent flurry he had been in before, but he was wrong. He watched as Riku picked up all his clothes for him and handed them over. Sora quickly put them back on, wincing as he lifted his bruised arms to put on his shirt. Riku stood by the door, shifting his gaze from Reno to Sora to the floor.

After Sora put his clothes back on, they left the library, heading for the stairs. _Wait…Riku's still covered in blood, we can't go back down there were everyone is. _He looked up at Riku, wondering if he was going to stop and find another exit. But Riku was just leading them towards the stairs and the sounds of the party were becoming louder once more. He looked lost, very lost, and he showed no sign of stopping or choosing another means of leaving. Sora decided he had to do something himself, but he didn't know his way around Hayner's house.

"Riku, is there another way out?" Sora asked hopefully.

"Hmm? – oh yes." Riku abruptly turned around and led Sora down an alternate staircase and out a backdoor. They headed silently down a street Sora hadn't remembered taking to get here. He finally spoke up when the noise from the party faded away.

"Riku, are you okay…?" Sora asked shakily, still in a small state of shock form recent events. Riku's eyes flashed dangerously and he did not answer. Sora decided not to push it.

It took them a short while longer to get home then it had to get to Hayners, and they walked the whole way there in silence. They arrived home and Sora waited while Riku unlocked the door. Riku went to his room, Sora in tow, grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom. Sora heard the showerhead turn on.

_Well I guess I'll just shower in the morning. _He stripped down to his boxers and pulled a pair of pajama pants out of his bag. He got in bed and turned the lights on his side of the room off. Half asleep, he heard Riku open the bathroom door and shuffle through his drawers, looking for boxers no doubt. He heard a faint 'click' and saw the room get darker through his half open eyelids. Assuming Riku was asleep; he closed his eyes again and went back to falling asleep himself. It was different sleeping here and he had been worried that he wouldn't be able to sleep, but it had been a long day and it was late, not to mention the bed he was on felt like cloud nine.

He heard a faint noise from Riku's side of the room. _Is he okay…?_ Sora sat up, eyes trying strenuously to adjust to the darkness. _I just noticed, there's only one window in here…and it has a blackout curtain._ Riku's covers were trembling and he thought he could hear Riku sobbing.

"Riku, are you okay?" Sora asked. The shaking and sobbing immediately stopped.

"I'm fine Sora. Go back to bed." Riku answered in a monotone voice. The cold, empty voice bounced off the walls as if this dark haven of Riku's was itself alive, and conveyed every emotion it's master felt a hundred times over. Sora shivered and laid his head back on his many pillows, unconvinced.

--------------------

Sora woke up early for the second day in a row. _6:04. ugh, time to shower I guess._ He grabbed a towel out of the closet and some comfortable clothes out of his bag and walked into the bathroom, turning on the light only after closing the door; he didn't want to wake Riku. _Gods I hope he's feeling better today. _He took a fairly quick shower, noting how clean the bathroom also was. He quickly got dressed and looked at himself in the mirror, rather unsatisfied. _Okay, when I get out of the bathroom, I need to ask Riku what's going on. _

But when Sora stepped out of the bathroom Riku's bed was made and he (obviously) wasn't in it. _Oh no…where is he?_ Sora ran into the kitchen frantically looking for either Riku or someone who knew where he was. He ran forward to leave the kitchen but stopped when he kicked something that clattered against the wall.

Sora looked down to find a bloody parrying knife lying on the floor next to Riku's shoes. A trail of blood stretched from the knife to the back door. _No, R-Riku…R-R…_Sora felt himself slipping out of reality and heard rather than felt the crunching noise of his skull colliding with the hardwood kitchen floor. "Riku. No…" Sora whispered before he blacked out.

-----------------------

Riku ran his hands through his silky silver hair.

"Dammit…" he growled. He had pretended to sleep last night and left the house when Sora got in the shower. It was still dark when he left the house. He needed some to go for a walk. He needed time to think.

He was unnerved by the previous night's events. He hadn't even known Sora for 24 hours and he had already had an episode in front of him. _I can't keep talking to him. I can't keep protecting him; who's going to protect him from me. _

He shivered as he recalled the look on Sora's face when he had been hitting Reno. _That bastard. If he wouldn't have mentioned…_ Riku pushed the thought from his mind, it only made things worse. He sighed as he saw his house come back into view. He set his jaw as he made up his mind. There was no way in hell he would put himself around Sora. True, he liked the kid, but he would be better off without Riku.

_I was able to stop myself from hurting you when you got in my way last time, but what if I can't stop myself next time._

-------------------

Sora awoke with a dull pain behind his eyes. He slowly opened them up, blinking experimentally. _What happened…what am I doing in the kitchen?_ He lifted his hand to his head and saw a red sticky liquid come away on his hand. _Is this my blood?_ Sora carefully felt around for a gash on his head but felt none. He looked once more at his hand, completely confused. He shut his eyes and put his head to the left. When he opened them, a small bloody knife stared him in the face.

"Riku!" he yelled, quickly sitting up and immediately regretting it. He felt his vision get dark and began to feel dizzy. As if on cue, Riku stepped through the kitchen door and looked questioningly down at Sora.

"R-Riku!" Sora said incredulously. "You're alive!"

"Thanks captain obvious." Riku smartly replied, grabbing an orange and peeling it. "So what happened to you?" he asked.

"Uhm, I'm not sure," Sora said rubbing his head. "I thought you were dead and then I passed out, but now you're here and I just have one really big headache. Whats all this blood from Riku?" Sora said all in one breath.

"Oh father dearest likes his meat fresh." Was all Riku said. "So you passed out because you thought I was dead huh." Riku asked. "So you do care about me then."

"Riku, just because I'm not gay doesn't mean I don't care about my friends." Sora said, cocking his head to the side in a manner that reminded Riku of a puppy. "Speaking of caring about you, what happened last night Riku?"

Riku froze, dropping his uneaten orange to the floor. "Sora, I think it's best if you didn't spend too much time with me. I'm not a good person for you to be around."

"What? Of course you are, I knew that the first day I met you. You saved me, how could you be bad for me."

"You don't know the real me." He answered, looking down at his wasted orange.

"I want to; you can't just shut me out Riku! I live with you, and I…I need you!" Sora argued. _I'm not going to let this happen. I finally get adopted and get a new friend…I won't let them send me back!_

"Why don't you understand?" Riku's eyes snapped up to meet Sora's. Sora shivered, the gaze was so cold. _So dead… _"Do you think I want to shut you out? I don't want you to get hurt. Even if I can protect you from others, I won't be able to protect you from myself. You saw what I did to Reno. I almost killed him, and I almost hurt you in the process. I couldn't forgive myself if I hurt you."

"But you didn't hurt me Riku, you stopped."

"What if I can't stop next time Sora!" he yelled, his hands flying up to his head, hands bunching his hair in his fists, his eyes tightly shut. "I almost killed Reno, I almost killed him!" he winced as an image of Reno's limp body beneath him appeared in his head. His bloody clothes, Reno's blood running off his silver hair…no, not his silver hair…not Reno's blood…his mother's blood…

'_**Riku, there's my boy. Help me clean up this mess your mother made.'**_

"I-I almost murdered him. I was almost like my father." Riku was shaking uncontrollably.

"Riku," Sora whispered. Riku jumped, as if only now remembering Sora was there. He opened his eyes, he was on the floor. _How did I get down here…_he felt a small hand on his shoulder. "Riku, I want to help. I want to be your friend. I've only ever had one." _That's what he needs, a friend. That's what I need…_ "You won't hurt me. I don't know what your father did, but you're not him Riku. You're not your father."

Sora was at his level now, kneeling very close to Riku, directly across form him. Cool blue eyes stared into chaotic Caribbean blue ones. Riku stared into the deep, inviting orbs, once again reading the pure boy's soul. He could see and name every emotion in his eyes. He was absolutely innocent, and it was a shame that growing up in an orphanage had put out that gleam of self confidence and trusting in his eyes. He was innocent, naïve maybe, but not stupid; and years of what Riku guessed was fighting off other guys and girls had made him hesitant to trust, hesitant to love. _So why does he trust me so much…?_

Riku smiled and Sora let out a breath he hadn't know he was holding, letting his concerned features slip into a sheepish grin as well.

"Sora…" he felt Riku's hand on his waist, pulling him towards his body. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and buried his head in his shoulder.

Sora blushed; it wasn't that he had never hugged other guys before, friendly hugs of course. But as friendly as this hug was meant to be, it ignited something in Sora that made his head scream a million no's. Despite his brains repeated warnings, his heart and body seemed okay with this, and Sora followed his heart everywhere. He wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, now seated in his lap, legs wrapped provocatively around Riku's waist, taking in his scent. _He smells so good…_

Riku tried very hard to restrain himself. Although he knew that Sora took this hug as innocently as if Riku was his giant teddy bear, his body and mind were having different reactions. Sora's legs wrapped securely around his waist were putting pressure on a region that had never been faced with this kind of problem before. _I never want him to leave. Even if he's not gay, knowing that he needs me as much as I need him makes me happier than I can remember being since…_

"Sora…" he heard Riku say into his shoulder.

"Yeah Riku?" Sora said, his eyes closing, content to sleep here in Riku's arms.

"Promise to stay with me forever." Sora's eyes snapped open and he blushed once more.

"I-I promise Riku."

* * *

Reviews please! i hope everyone had thought about why Riku doesn't have a mother...

please **_REVIEW_** everyone!

**Axel: **I quit

**SxB: **you quit what?

**Axel:** i quit this story. Everything bad happens to me.

**SxB:** Axel, you can't quit on me, i need you. if you just stick with it, i'll give you a uhm...a really good gift! i promise you'll LOVE it.

**Axel:** fine, but it better be really really good. TT


	8. Marluxia's Suprise and Riku's Dilema

**Marluxia's Surprise and Riku's Dilemma**

"Sora. Sora Tenshi. Wake up." Riku said, lightly shaking the sleeping brunette. Sora rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and tried to focus on Riku. Silver locks danced in front of his eyes, framing a face that was becoming rapidly familiar.

"What time is it?" he asked, yawning and stretching like a cat.

"It's almost eight. I would let you sleep in but we have to go to the mall to get your school clothes." Riku informed him.

"S-school clothes." Sora stuttered.

"Yeah it shouldn't be too bad; we have to wear uniforms so it shouldn't be that hard to find that stuff. Then we can get you some other clothes and stuff." Riku said slipping a shirt over his head. "Come on Sora, hurry up and shower so we can go. We don't have much time, you start school tomorrow."

"Riku…do I , do I have to go to school?"

"What? What kind of question is that, of course you have to go to school." Riku answered, regarding Sora as if he were a toddler.

"But I've…never been to school." Sora told him.

Riku walked over to Sora and put a towel down beside him. "Sora, it'll be fine, remember I'm there. I told my father to make sure you got the exact same schedule as me, so you'll be fine okay?" Sora nodded. "Good, now go get ready while I finish getting ready and dressed myself."

Sora bounced off to go take a shower and Riku went to his dresser to continue getting ready. He was wearing only his blue boxers and a black beater at the moment. He pulled open his drawer and took out a pair of dark, almost black, pants and a tight blue vest that he didn't bother zipping up.

He sat down on the edge of his bed and pulled out his wallet, looking at the platinum credit card and his driver's license. He had some 20's because it was always good to have cash on you, but other than that his wallet was empty. '_Buy him everything he needs. Obviously money isn't a problem' _his father had said.

He sighed and took out his license, setting it beside him on the bed. He slid out a small worn picture from behind it. A woman with unruly blonde hair and bright green eyes stared back at him, smiling widely and holding a peace sign up with her fingers. She wore a blue headband and loose pieces of hair hung out from all directions while neat orderly braids decorated with colorful beads fell around her face and down her back.

"Mother," he whispered as the door to the bathroom swung open and a much more awake Sora stepped out. Riku hastily returned the picture and his license to their previous positions.

Sora was wearing dark blue pants and a white short sleeve jacket with sleeves that matched his pants; his was zipped up. All the way.

Riku laughed inwardly. "You look like a little kid Sora, why did you zip it up all the way like that?" Riku asked standing and stretching.

Sora pouted, "It might be cold outside. At least mine isn't open like yours. You look like a…"

Sora never finished his sentence. Riku's tight sleeveless jacket wasn't zipped up at all and his tight black beater sat just above his blue boxers. He watched Riku's sinewy muscles move as he walked toward him. _Wait…what…_Sora backed up against the wall as Riku's hands came up to the zipper on his jacket. He closed his eyes and heard a faint 'ziiip' and then nothing.

"There that's better." Riku announced, stepping back and eyeing Sora. Sora looked down; his jacket was now zipped up only halfway, revealing a dark blue tank top underneath it. _Heheh it does look better this way._

"Thanks Riku. "

"Yeah yeah I know, I look like a man whore, you can say it, but come on lets go." Riku said, grabbing his keys and heading out the door. Sora quickly grabbed his shoes and chased after Riku, mumbling under his breath.

"That's not what I was going to say."

-------------------------------

Riku stepped out of the house and into the bright sunlight.

"Your right Sora. Sure is cold." He pretended to shiver and rubbed his arms.

Sora half pouted and punched Riku lightly in the arm.

"Ow, watch out tiger, you wouldn't want to bruise these sexy arms.

"Yeah right, your arms aren't that sexy." Sora said, not looking. _Liar._

"Your right. So why don't you hit me as hard as you can." Riku said, seemingly serious.

"What? No."

"Come on."

"No Riku."

"Fine no ice cream for you and we definitely will not go to the pet store either." Riku said walking off. He had a feeling those two things would sound very appealing to the small brunette boy.

"Ice cream! Pet store! No, wait Riku!" Sora ran after Riku and tackled him to the ground.

Of all the reactions Sora could have had, this was one that Riku was not expecting. He fell to the ground below Sora in a huff and turned underneath him so that he could look up at his face. Unfortunately that also put them in a very suggestive position, the way Riku saw it anyways.

"I'll give you a black eye if you take me to the pet store!" Sora said, oblivious to, or too innocent to understand, the position they were in and the problem he was causing Riku.

Riku looked up at Sora's very serious but bursting with excitement face and did something he had never thought he would do again; he laughed. He sat up, Sora still on top of him and leaned back on his elbows, head thrown back in laughter, as Sora sat cross-legged in his lap, obviously clueless as to why Riku was laughing.

_I've never seen him laugh before._ Sora found himself smiling while watching the beautiful silver haired teen whose lap he currently occupied laugh for the first time since he'd met him, not knowing this was actually the first time he'd laughed in years. _He's so perfect when he laughs. His lips…and his deep voice…_ Sora cut his thoughts short; frightened by the direction they were heading in. _Why is he laughing anyways…I hope he wasn't joking about the pet store._

"Riku?" Sora asked as he slowly stopped laughing. Riku looked down at Sora and flashed him a huge smile.

"Sora, you have no idea how cute you can be." He scooped him up in his arms and squeezed him, still chuckling. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku, returning the hug just as tightly. He was getting used to these hugs. He was getting used to Riku's touch. He blushed, but smiled nonetheless, glad to see Riku so happy and even more elated to know he was the cause.

"I like it when you laugh Riku." Sora said, smiling brightly at Riku.

"I like it too." Riku answered, still smiling. He got up, Sora scuttling off his lap, and unlocked his dark blue jaguar. He walked over to the passenger side and opened up the door, motioning for Sora to get in. He did so, and when he was completely in, Riku closed the door. He got into the drivers seat, put the key in the ignition, turning it until the motor roared, and backed out of the driveway.

"So Riku, when are we going to go to the pet store?" Sora asked.

Riku smiled and shook his head. "You have a one track mind huh."

Sora blushed. "No, we could get ice cream first." Riku laughed a little again.

"Well, we can get ice cream whenever we find a place in the mall. But we're not going to the pet store until we finish all you're shopping." He answered, semi-sternly.

Sora pouted and looked out his window. Every lawn in the subdivision seemed the same deep forest-green color and exact same height. He shook his head, not believing how uniform it was. Then, ahead of him, he saw a house with dried, yellow grass. It was course and uninviting. The house itself squatted on the road like a demon.

"Who lives there?" he asked.

Riku knew the answer without looking. Axel's father didn't even take proper care of his son, let alone his house or lawn. The only thing he ever kept up was his political image and his late night visits with his own father.

"Senator Ansem Wildfire." Riku said, passing the house, seeing a flash of red hair go by one of the windows. "And my best friend, his son, Axel Wildfire." He finished, sighing.

He had been really mean to Axel the other night, but he had been too worried about Sora at the time to care. He knew Axel had some problems with his home life, not anywhere close to what extent, but he was always, _always, _nice to Axel. They were the same. Only sons of twisted fathers they couldn't get along with, unbelievably emo and hot, and had everyone chasing after them and running from them at the same time.

"Maybe we should see if he wants to come?" Sora suggested, sensing there was something bothering Riku.

_Maybe he and Axel are more than friends. It's not like I'm his real boyfriend anyways._ Sora felt his heart sink lower in his chest and was struggling to figure out why that thought had bothered him so much when he heard Riku speak once more.

"You're very nice Sora. I wouldn't have expected you to like him. Especially after last night. But, he wouldn't be able to go. His father is a bastard." Riku said through gritted teeth, his knuckles turning white with the force with which he was gripping the steering wheel. He relaxed a little and added, "Besides, I can't imagine he would want to see me with you anyways."

"What do you mean?" Sora questioned.

"Well, I thought it was obvious Axel liked me. And he knows I like you. It would be awkward." Riku told him. _He does like me…not Axel._ Sora silently scolded himself for enjoying that small piece of knowledge.

"Oh, does that mean I am still pretending to be your boyfriend then?" Sora asked.

"I guess you don't have to. My attack on Reno should have been enough warning to people. Then again, everyone already thinks we're together, so if we stop acting like we're together, people will think your single and fair game. I dunno. It's up to you." Riku said, a bit sadly.

"Well, all your friends already think we're together. We can pretend. I don't want everyone to come after me." Sora said, a little bit more enthusiastically than he'd intended. Riku looked over at Sora. The young brunette was staring detachedly out his window.

"Sora, you only have to pretend in public I'm sorry if it bothers you. I'll try to come up with a better idea…" Riku said quietly.

"No Riku it's not that. This is fine. It's just now that we're doing all this pretending, I'm not sure whats pretend and whats- A deer!" Sora suddenly shouted, ending his previous train of thought.

Riku slammed on the brakes, alarmed by Sora's sudden outburst. Once he got his bearings, he looked at Sora confusedly. "You don't know what a deer is Sora?"

"No, look Riku. There's a deer over there." Sora said pointing.

Riku followed Sora's finger over to where a small stream ran through the middle of their sub. Sure enough, there among the tall grass and bubbling spring, a young doe was grazing.

"Riku let me out, I want to go pet it."

"No Sora, are you crazy? It's a wild animal."

"Riku, unlock the door."

"No, we have to go shopping."

"Hmmph." Sora huffed and let himself out of the car, producing an apple from his pocket.

"I'm not even going to ask why you have that." Riku said. _Does he usually carry treats around for wild animals?_

"I took it as a snack. Now stay in the car, you'll scare her."

Riku stared as Sora's retreating figure as if he was a walking toaster. _First he is running off to pet deer, now he's giving me orders. How does he expect to pet the damn deer anyways? _But Riku's jaw dropped when he saw Sora approaching the deer without it running away. _He must have some kind of innocent aura. Too kind or pure to harm anything. _Riku's first image was that of a princess, but that didn't seem to fit Sora (no matter how girly he was) but his second thought fit him perfectly. _The pure child taming the unicorn._

Riku watched as Sora walked up to the deer and stopped about 20 ft away from and off to the side of it. He plopped down cross-legged in the tall grass and took a small bite of his apple, chewing loudly. He ignored the deer entirely, paying a ridiculous amount of attention to his smooth, crunchy, red-green treasure. He made a very loud 'mmmmm' sound and stopped to look up at the deer, who, Riku saw, was watching Sora as intently as he was. _What the hell is he doing?_

Sora stuck his tongue out at the deer and turned his attention back to his apple. The deer stamped her hooves and switched her tail in disdain. Her ears perked forward, listening as well as watching and smelling for any sudden movements, she tentively took a step toward Sora, stamping her hooves a few more times in annoyance.

Sora took another bite out of his apple, repeating his act while keeping one eye on the approaching deer. When he saw that she was close enough to lunge at, her head down, sniffing the scent of Sora and his apple, he shoved the apple out at her, holding it in his hand. She shot her head up with a grunt and Sora shrugged, bringing the apple back to himself.

Finally, the deer's curiosity and hunger got the best of her and she came to a stop right in front of Sora who, this time, slowly stretched out his arm and offered it to her. She sniffed it a few times and took a hold of it, attempting to take it and run. But Sora held on to it. While she was busy eating Sora carefully brought a hand up where she could see it and placed it on her neck, lightly stroking it. She flinched and blinked a few times, but continued eating; now feeling safe in his presence. She finished the apple, core and all, and began nuzzling Sora's face and hair, searching for more.

Riku could hear Sora's laughter and heard him call back between gasps, "Look Riku!" giggling fiercely as the deer's long ears tickled his face while nudging his arms and pockets.

"Well I'll be damned." _He has a way with animals. _

Sora continued to rub the now playful deer but stopped, bringing his hands to his face, trying very hard not to sneeze. He couldn't hold it in and he sneezed, scaring the deer and sending her bounding away from him.

"Bye Miss!" Sora called after her. He stood and dusted himself off; running back to the car and plopping himself back down in the passenger seat. Riku looked at the now shining boy amazed, and laughed. Again.

"Riku, I didn't know you guys had deer here." Sora chirped happily.

This made Riku laugh even harder and he pulled the car up to the exit of the sub.

"Sora," Riku pointed to the large sign at the front of the sub. "It is called 'Deercreek'"

And at this, they both laughed.

------------------------------------

Sora was bouncing in his seat, eyes large with excitement. He had never been to a mall before and he stared in amazement as they pulled into Masonaria's (major city) major mall.

"This isn't downtown, but I'll sow you that another day," Riku said, shifting the car into park.

They stepped out of the car and Sora ran to the doors, squashing his face against the glass like a little kid. Riku shook his head and grabbed Sora's hand, leading him through the doors and into the huge mall.

"Where are we going to get uniforms Riku?" Sora asked, looking at all the shops around them.

"Our school has its own store. You know, where it sells only school stuff." He answered, quickly pulling Sora down a flight of stairs and into a store that Sora missed the name of. He saw many maroon blazers, button down shirts, ties, and backpacks. _I'm guessing our school colors are maroon._

"Hi, can I help you? Oh Riku!" a familiar looking girl with light brown hair said very enthusiastically. _That's that girl from the party…whats her name again…_

"Selphie" Riku answered her squeal very nonchalantly.

"And…Sora right?" she said, turning to Sora. He smiled

"Nice to meet you, again." He said, smiling largely at her.

"Oh Riku, you guys are absolutely perfect together!" she squealed once more. Sora blushed, and Riku opened his mouth to reply when a voice cut him off.

"Riku, is that you?" a tall, thin, raven haired woman asked.

"Tifa!" Riku yelled, giving the woman a crushing hug. "I thought you were on vacation."

"Yeah, well, guess not."

"What are you doing here?" he asked her. Tifa held up a very small plaid skirt done in the same maroon school colors.

"Kairi got in trouble for her skirt being too short again so I have to buy a longer one. And she needs more socks." She told them.

"Uhm, is this your mom?" Sora murmured behind Riku.

"Oh, I almost forgot. This is my new friend Sora, he, er, lives with us now." Riku said, producing an embarrassed Sora from behind his back and introducing him to Tifa.

"Ah, your birthday gift huh." She said understandingly. "Nice to meet you Sora," she said, pulling him into a warm, gentle hug. "I'm pleased to have you living with us."

Sora was confused. Who was this lady?

"Oh yeah." Riku said, seeing Sora's confused look. "This is Tifa. I guess you could say she is our mom. She lives with us, cooks for us, takes care of us, since I was 6 by the way, and she has sex with our father; so I think that makes her honorary mom." Riku announced.

"Riku!" Tifa said.

Sora laughed, and Riku laughed along with him. Selphie and Tifa both stared, amazed.

"Riku…y-you're…" Tifa stuttered out.

"I know, isn't it great?" Riku said smiling.

"Oh my god…Sora, you must be REALLY good in bed if you can make Riku laugh." Selphie said, to Sora's displeasure, rather loudly.

"What!?!" Tifa demanded, her maternal instincts coming out.

"You didn't know? Sora is Riku's boyfriend." Selphie explained, bringing a blush to Sora's cheeks and washing away Riku's smirk. _Great, now Tifa is going to think we're really together. Damn that girl. _But before he could do anything he felt a small hand latch onto his and Sora's voice in his ear.

"Uhm, Riku, could we start looking for clothes so we can go to the pet store?" Sora asked very innocently.

This action seemed to cool Tifa off a little, seeing that Sora didn't act like the type that gave it up to Riku all the time. Riku looked down at Sora and was about to reply when two very enthusiastic voices beat him to it.

"We'll help!" Tifa and Selphie shouted simultaneously.

Riku rolled his eyes and pulled Sora towards the boys clothes, Selphie and Tifa trailing them. _This is going to be a very long shopping session…_

----------------------------

Three hours and one ice cream break later, Riku, Sora, and Tifa waved goodbye to Selphie, all three laden with bags of clothing. Riku and Sora also carried various bags of clothes, shoes, and accessories Sora had also purchased.

"Well guys, I'm gonna go home, I'm guessing you drove Riku." She asked, pulling her own keys out of her purse.

"Yeah, we have one more place to go and then we'll be back." Riku told her. She nodded and walked off towards the exit.

Riku turned towards Sora. "So, are you ready to go to the pet store?" he asked.

Sora nodded and smiled very widely. "I was ready when we got here."

Riku laughed and grabbed Sora's hand once more, leading him towards the other side of the mall where the pet store was. As soon as they were close enough to spot the store, Sora let go of Riku's hand and ran off towards it. He disappeared through the doors and Riku quickly followed him in.

He found Sora at the dog kennels, playing with a very small female golden lab. He had his finger in between the bars and was teasing her by moving it around.

"Riku, look at how cute she is." He said, tearing his gaze away from the lab to look at Riku. He knew what was coming next and he answered it before the question was voiced.

"No." he said, crossing his arms.

"But Riku…haven't you ever wanted a puppy."

"I have had puppies, and puppies turn into dogs one day. They won't be puppies forever Sora." He said.

"Riku…please! I have never had a puppy." He said looking at Riku teary eyed.

Riku looked at Sora. _Why do we need a damn dog? I have one right here…complete with puppy eyes and all._ But he couldn't refuse the look on Sora's face.

"Fine we'll get the dog. But she can't come with us yet. They'll get her shots all done and then we'll come pick her up in a few days." He said looking away, ashamed that he had given in so easily.

"Thank you so much Riku!" Sora said, running over and wrapping his arms around Riku's chest, hugging him tightly. Riku returned the hug happily and grabbed Sora's hand to lead him towards the register. They paid for the dog and gave the store their information so they could call when the dog was ready to be picked up.

"It'll be about 3-5 days." The cheery woman behind the counter told them.

"Thanks." Riku said, in a slightly better mood compliments Sora's hand in his. They left the store, Riku mumbling, "I can't believe I just bought a pet for my pet."

They went back to Riku's car and got in, pulling out of the parking spot and onto the freeway. It was dark outside, and neither boy had realized how late it was

"Thanks so much for my puppy Riku; I've never had a pet before." Sora said yawning.

Riku smiled, "your welcome."

But Sora was already asleep, drool flowing form one side of his mouth. _He's so adorable sometimes…_

After about ten minutes Riku pulled into the driveway, looking at the still sleeping brunette in his passenger seat.

"Sora…" he said, nudging Sora with his arm. He stirred but didn't wake up.

Riku didn't have the heart to wake him up and instead carried him into their room, laying him down on his own bed. He reached to take off his clothes but didn't know if he could trust himself with a naked sleeping Sora. Instead he pulled the covers over Sora and got in bed himself, turning off the lights.

_Guess I'll just leave him a note in the morning._

----------------------------

Sora woke up the next morning to find he couldn't move his legs. He jumped up in bed, coming face to face with bright pink hair. Marluxia was perching on his legs, smiling brightly.

"Good morning sunshine!" he chirped happily.

"Riku!" Sora yelled, pulling his legs out from under Marluxia and curling up.

"Riku is at school already, he had drawing lessons early this morning. He wanted us to come make sure you got to school. He is really sorry that he wouldn't be there to drive you to school on your first day, but he will be waiting for you at the front doors and he will drive you home." Tidus said in a monotone voice from a corner, sitting in a chair Sora had never seen before. _Since when was there a chair there._

"Yeah, so go get ready sleepyhead." Marluxia said, shoving Sora into the bathroom.

Sora grabbed a towel; luckily he had left his school clothes in the bathroom the night before, and got in the shower. He washed his hair and body and brushed his teeth (yes in the shower…saves time) and quickly got dressed, not looking in the mirror to do his hair or fix his clothes. He simply didn't care what he looked like.

He stepped out of the bathroom and saw Tidus right where he had left him and Marluxia not where he had left him.

"Sora…are you planning on going to school like that?" Marluxia said, looking at Sora like he was disgusted.

Sora walked back into the bathroom and looked at his khaki pants. They were kinda baggy, but he had only bought one baggy pair, thanks to Selphie and Tifa, and he liked them. A plain dark brown belt was looped around his waist. He also had a white button up shirt on, his maroon tie tied securely around his neck in a tight double knot. He had a maroon hoodie jacket loosely hanging from his shoulders and his shirt was tucked neatly into his pants. He had maroon dress shoes and maroon socks to top it all off. _I think I look fine…_

He walked back out of the bathroom and compared himself to Marluxia. Where Sora had a loose maroon hoodie, Marluxia wore a bright pink blazer. His shirt was a lighter shade pink than his blazer and a white tie hung loosely from his neck. He had on white pants and pink glittery shoes that matched a pink glittery belt around his waist. His hair was pulled back with a loose pink clip, strands of hair falling out and pink bangs framing his pale face.

"Uhm, Marluxia, you do know what are school colors are don't you?" Sora asked. _I've never seen so much pink at once._

"Oh he knows. He just doesn't care. He purposefully accidentally bleached and bled his colors in the wash. And of course we all know he has no money to go buy new clothes right." Tidus said facetiously. Marluxia shot a hurtful look at Tidus that seemed to go a little deeper than his fashion sense. Tidus stopped smirking and looked away. Marluxia huffed and turned his attention back towards the task at hand.

"I know you have some sexy clothes around here somewhere." Marluxia said, searching through Sora's clothes and throwing them everywhere. He pulled a pair of deep maroon boxers out of Sora's top drawer, "oooh wear these!" he said.

Sora barely had time to catch his own boxers before they hit his face, followed by a pair of the tight pants Selphie and Tifa had forced him to buy. A too small button up shirt followed and a too small deep maroon beater after that. A silver studded maroon belt and small studded bracelet landed neatly on top and Marluxia pushed him into the bathroom. He dropped the clothes and turned to see that not only had Marluxia shoved him off to the bathroom to change, but had followed him in there.

"Ohhh no. no no no." Sora said, his hands in front of him making a 'nuh uh' kind of motion.

"Oh come on, we're both boys." Marluxia said, striding over to him and giggling. He grabbed Sora's shirt and unbuttoned it, pulling it out of his pants. "Did you buy this three sizes too big or something?" he asked, unbuttoning Sora's pants.

"What are you doing?" Sora yelled, jumping back.

"Come on." Marluxia huffed. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry up."

"fine." Sora said, giving in, he could tell this was a losing battle.

"Good now come and put this eye liner on." Marluxia said, advancing on Sora.

"Tidus!" Sora yelled, clawing the opposite wall. "Your boyfriend is crazy!"

--------------------------------

Tidus sat in his chair in the corner of the room, head back and eyes closed, listening to the sounds coming out of the bathroom.

"Marluxia, don't watch me pull off my pants." He heard Sora yell.

"Sora, put these ones on, their much tighter, they will make your ass look better." He also heard the familiar sing-song voice of his boyfriend.

He laughed to himself, imagining the terror stricken look on Sora's face. True, his boyfriend was overzealous and could be a little scary, but, he was HIS boyfriend. He had spent every ounce of his patience defending his relationship with the pink haired fairy, but it was worth it. He had never felt nor cared so deeply about someone before.

All his life, he had gotten up, gone to school, came home and did his homework, occasionally gone out with his friends, (never enjoying himself) and gone to sleep. That was before he met Marluxia. It had been all downhill from there. He never knew what he was doing anymore, his life was spontaneous and random and _dangerous_ with Marluxia in it everyday, but he had no wish to change it at all.

But their relationship was currently faltering. The last time they made love Marluxia had half screamed half moaned three words into his chest that scared him…

"_**Unhhhh…Ti-Tidus….ahh…I LOVE YOU!" **_

Tidus had stopped and gotten out of bed. He had walked off on Marluxia and went into his bathroom to cry. He hadn't said it. Not that he didn't love Marluxia back. Damn he loved him. More than anything. And that's why he hadn't said it. He was scared of his own feelings.

And his fear had put them at this. This fighting and silence, awkwardness about them, he had brought it on with his own silence and awkwardness when it had mattered. And he hated it. He hated himself for it.

"Whats the point of even wearing a tie or a shirt. Hell why should I even wear any clothes at all. I might as well go naked!" Sora said loudly still.

"Okay! I like your idea!" Marluxia said cheerfully.

"No. No, but do I really need the belt. I don't think these pants are going to fall off." He heard Sora say through the door like a little kid getting dressed.

"But Sora…it matches. I think it will look great. Who cares if it holds your pants up or not?" Marluxia replied.

_Hell, I agree with Sora. _Tidus thought to himself. _The only thing those belts are good at is preventing me from getting Marluxia out of his clothes faster._

Suddenly the door flew open and a very accomplished looking Marluxia stepped out. He stood by the door and waited for his masterpiece to come out.

Sora stepped out looking as if he had just lost an epic battle, except he had looked REALLY good doing it.

His normally unruly cinnamon spikes was combed through to give it more bounce and sat neatly on his head. Some kind of product that Marluxia had used made it look slightly wet, giving the illusion he hadn't tried to make his hair look good.

His sapphire blue eyes were outlined in dark navy blue eyeliner, accentuating them and giving his face a paler gleam. His small lips sat in a pout on his face, the kiwi strawberry lip gloss Marluxia had put on them making them shine. He neck was bare and exposed, seeing as his white shirt was only buttoned three quarters of the way up, revealing a low cut maroon beater and much of his chest and neck.

His shirt was messy and wrinkly, and most importantly small. It wasn't tight but was hardly long enough to cover his belt, slight movements showing off the studded maroon leather. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and it wasn't tucked in. His tie wasn't tied in a knot but was wrapped around and under his collar and hung loosely from each side of his neck.

When he moved at all, his belt and maroon boxers would show. They were hanging dangerously low on his hips, meaning his hipbones showed just as well when he moved enough. His pants clung to his waist just below the waistband of his boxers, tight in all the right places, and baggy everywhere else. Maroon shoes and maroon studded bracelets that matched his belt pulled it all together.

Sora now looked not like an innocent little schoolboy but like a hard ass troublemaker who gave it to his boyfriend (Riku) whichever which way he liked. At least that's what the people in school who knew nothing other than he was Riku's boyfriend would think.

_Wow. Marluxia is good._

And sure enough Marluxia was by the doorway, looking at his work with pride.

"Come on, time to go or we'll be late for school." Tidus said getting up from his seat. Marluxia trotted behind Tidus and Sora grudgingly followed the two.

_Amazing…_he thought to himself…_my first day is going to be **even better** now. I wish Riku were here…_

------------------------------------

Riku sat in class sketching a picture of a young buck at a stream, standing majestically in the tall grass, covered to his shoulders in the thick green mass. His head was up and alert, watching protectively over something as if it were its soul. His head was turned towards the far side of the field where shadowy figures of wolves were making their way through the cover of the tall grass over to the deer and his fragile package. Bloody horns gleamed in the setting sun, warning the wolves he would fight and give his life for what he shielded from their attacks.

A young boy sat with one hand on the deer's shoulder, eating an apple and completely oblivious to the oncoming attack. He leaned lazily against the deer's front quarters and looked out at the scenery in front of him instead of behind him. There was a longing in his eye to have somewhere like this peaceful place to call his own.

"That is very good Mr. Lockheart." The art teacher said, coming to inspect his work. "It is very symbolic." She noted. "I am guessing the deer is a much higher being than all of us and its child is not a deer because it has to symbolize men. It is lazy and laid back and uncaring because it is man and we are not perfect. It is also young and longing to show how very naïve man is and how man longs to be as great as the immortal gods. The deer's bloody horns symbolize his struggle to keep man on the right path and the wolves are the tempests…" she said, rambling into some pagan episode of man's flaws and the god's responsibility to watch over us.

_No, that's not it at all…_he ran his hand over the small figure of the boy, what a likeness the boy had to Sora. And the buck, his blood engrained horns a parallel to Riku's bloodstained hands, head alert, poised, and ready to attack again if it meant protecting the boy, _Sora,_ from the wolves. _The wolves… _those who would take Sora from him, harm him, and tear him apart like the young innocent fawn he was.

And the longing. He supposed it could be both Sora's and his. He knew his, it was for Sora's heart, and he longed for Sora's affection in return for his. While Sora longed for, for…something. Riku didn't know what it was, but it was there. He could see it in those big beautiful eyes.

"Is that right Mr. Lockheart?" The teacher asked impatiently. Riku hadn't noticed she had stopped talking.

"Oh yes, of course Mrs. Trush." He murmured quickly.

"Well, classes will be starting in about twenty minutes. You have done very well today. We'll meet again next week." She said, dismissing him.

Riku quickly grabbed his materials and left the classroom. He had to go to the front of the school to meet Tidus and Marluxia. He felt so bad for leaving Sora with them, although he couldn't help but find it funny. He made his way through the hallways and to the front doors in time to see Tidus' car pull into the parking lot. Tidus stepped out, followed by Marluxia, and they both walked towards him.

"Hey Riku." Tidus said.

"Hey, uhm, where's Sora?" he asked.

"Marluxia gave him a makeover and he won't get out of the car."

"I wouldn't either!" Riku said convincingly.

"I dunno Riku, Marluxia is pretty good. You're going to have your work cut out for you today." Tidus said quite seriously. Riku looked at him questioningly before loud wolf whistles and "hey baby's" rang in his ears. He whipped around to see what was going on, and he almost died on the spot.

Sora had stepped out of the car and, due to his pissed off mood, was not blushing at all at the other people's comments, making him look even hotter. He looked messy, like he had just finished some…exhilarating activities, and it was very, very attractive.

Riku was finding he was having a hard time keeping his tongue in his mouth and not panting like a dog. Sora finally made it to him and grabbed his hand pulling him, this time, inside the school doors. There was an audible groan heard all around when everyone saw him take Riku's hand. It gave Riku a sense of satisfaction.

"Riku, can you take me to my locker. Please." Sora asked, now blushing. Riku didn't answer at first but shook himself out of his daze when Sora stopped and looked up at him.

"Riku, why didn't you stay home and take me to school? You said not to worry because you would be there and you weren't. And now look at me!" Sora said, tossing his hands out at either side of his body for emphasis. This action made Sora's small shirt go up, showing off his belt, maroon boxers, and small hipbones.

"Unhh…I uh, had art lessons." Riku said, not once taking his eyes off of Sora's lower body.

"Why couldn't you go tomorrow?" Sora asked.

"I have to go every Monday Sora. I'm sorry. I waited for you here, and man, if I knew Marluxia was going to send you to me like this…" Riku trailed off, leaving Sora to turn an even deeper shade of pink.

"Come on, I'll show you to your locker and then our homeroom, that's where we go in the beginning of the day and the end of the day." Riku told him.

They walked to Sora's locker, which was located conveniently across from Riku's,(thanks to Sephiroth) and after Sora was sure he had memorized his combination, writing it down for good measure, they went to walk around campus so Riku could show him everything. They went past the cafeteria Riku said they would eat in with everyone else, all of their classes, the gym, and the student lounges. The school seemed huge and confusing to Sora.

"Sora, relax, its fine. I promise." Riku said, a bell ringing immediately after. "That's the warning bell, it means we should start heading to our class now." He explained, grabbing Sora's hand and leading him off to their class. Sora immediately felt better.

Their teacher was a young man with a blonde Mohawk. He was sitting at his desk with his feet up and was playing an odd, oversized guitar.

"Morning Demyx." Riku said, walking into the classroom.

"Morning Riku. That the new student? I expect you to show him the ropes, although it seems you've showed him enough already." He said, eyeing their clasped hands. Sora suddenly felt self conscious. He had forgotten they were pretending to be together in school so people would leave him alone.

"Come on, you can sit next to me." Riku said, leading Sora towards the back of the room to two empty desks. "You can pretty much do anything you want in this class, it's like a study hall." He told Sora.

Sora looked around, he didn't recognize anybody. Then Kairi walked in, pulling her too short skirt down and fixing her tussled hair.

"Oh! Sora, you're in this homeroom!" she squealed, running over to Sora and bending towards him over the back of a chair. Sora was sure all those behind her were seeing a really nice view.

"Obviously he is Kairi if he is sitting here, now please return to your normal seat and pull your god damn skirt down. Or at least wear some underwear." The teacher everyone just called 'Demyx' said evenly, winking at Sora.

"Yeah he knows how Kairi is. And he's gay, so he doesn't put up with her constant flirting and crap. His boyfriend is really sweet. He's emo, but he has an awesome sword collection." Riku said dreamily, causing Sora to laugh. Riku smiled and pulled out his notebook, working on some calculus homework while Sora organized all his stuff for his classes.

When the class was over, they all shuffled out of the room, Sora and Riku's hand finding each others and they walked towards their next class. The rest of the day went relatively the same, besides the awkward times Sora was hit on in front of Riku by those who didn't know he was Riku's boyfriend.

Riku was finding it very hard to concentrate in class, with Sora sitting next to him dressed the way he was. He was absolutely sexy, from head to toe, and he cursed and praised Marluxia at the same time for what he had done.

At lunch the two boys sat with Tidus, Marluxia, Hayner and a few other boys Sora had never met.

"Hey lovebirds!" Hayner greeted them when they sat down next to each other across from the other three.

"Is Axel at school?" Riku asked, pretending to not really care.

"I saw him in my first class." Marluxia said around a pink fluffy cupcake he was eating. Sora noticed that his hand was on Tidus' leg and people around were shooting death glares towards the couple.

"Oh, here he comes now." Sora said, nodding towards the entrance to the cafeteria.

And of course, the red head was walking through the doors rather sullenly. He looked up at Riku and came to sit by him, on the other side that Sora was on, sandwiching Riku in the middle.

"So, I've heard you have a boyfriend now." Axel said rather coolly.

"Axel, can we talk about this somewhere else?" Riku asked, weary that this conversation would give away more than he was willing anyone to know.

"Yeah sure."

"Excuse me Sora…" Riku said, squeezing Sora's hand before releasing it. Sora nodded and smiled.

All the boys watched Riku and Axel walk out of the lunchroom. Sora turned back to his food, not wanting to talk about anything to anyone. He just wanted Riku to come back and sit by him.

--------------------------

"What's wrong with me protecting Sora Axel?!?" Riku shot at his red headed friend. They were in an empty, locked bathroom, shouting back and forth

"There is nothing wrong with it, but why do you have to pretend to be his boyfriend?" Axel shot back just as venomously.

"Because it is the easiest way. Look you know it's not for real, you know he's not gay." Riku said, anger boiling inside of his chest.

"I know he told you that, but I also know how you look at him; how he makes you smile, laugh. I never once made you laugh Riku. And I know how he looks at you. You are more than just friends with him!" Axel yelled.

"Axel, it's not like that. How can I prove it to you and still keep Sora safe?" Riku said, rubbing his temples to cool down.

"Find someone else to be his guardian. Why does it have to be you? If all your worried about is his safety, then it shouldn't matter if you are the one protecting him, or if any other guy is." Axel said as if he had been thinking it the entire time.

"I-I…" Riku said. He had never thought of that, but he didn't want anyone else to have Sora, he had already been over that in his head.

"Ahh, I knew it. You do like him." Axel growled, walking out on Riku.

-----------------------------

Riku reentered the cafeteria alone and took his seat beside Sora once more. He looked very unhappy and wasn't talking.

"Hey Riku, Do you want to go get something to drink with me?" Sora asked.

"Sure…" Riku mumbled. He got up and started walking towards the line to get food when he heard a boom and then a whimper.

Sora had gotten caught up in his backpack and had tripped, slicing his leg open on the table. He was lightly crying, trying to hold it in (probably so as to not smear his eyeliner) and was holding his leg.

"Oh Sora…you sure are clumsy aren't you." Riku said, picking him up in his arms bridal style. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and cried into his chest.

Riku carried him to the nurse's office and waited patiently while she cleaned out his cut and bandaged it. It wasn't too deep and he would be just fine, although she didn't want him on it much more today. She wrote a pass for Riku and Sora to leave school so that Riku could take him home early.

Riku took the pass and carried Sora out to his car, setting him in the passenger seat and getting in himself.

"Sorry Riku." Sora apologized.

"For what, it's not your fault you're clumsy." Riku said chuckling. "Anyways you did me a favor; I didn't want to stay at school any longer.

They arrived at home very quickly and Riku once more carried Sora into the house. He set him down on the bed and sat down next to him, propping his leg up on a pillow.

"It's not broken Riku." Sora said giggling.

"Yeah I know, but I just don't want it to get infected so that we have to amputate it. I don't want to push you around in a wheel chair everywhere." Riku joked.

Sora's eyeliner was running down his face, following the trails his tears had made. Riku wiped away the dark blue liquid with his hand and stared at Sora's quivering lips. He leaned down towards Sora's face and looked him directly in the eyes, his beautiful eyes. Gods he wanted to kiss him. But he wasn't gay, and he wouldn't push Sora into anything. He quickly got up and pulled out his homework.

"You should get some rest. You still have to go to school tomorrow." Riku said, providing no explanation for his abrupt change of mentality.

Sora just stared at him for a while, watching his pencil scribble across the paper until his eyelids became to heavy to keep open. He fell asleep with one final thought…one that sent shivers of fear and exhilaration down his spine: _I wish he would have kissed me…_

* * *

okay i am VERY VERY sorry for the looong wait. but the lenght kind of makes up for it right? right? i hope it is good.

Review and tell me whether you liked it at all or if it sucked! virtual c00kies for all those who review.

Please keep reading too guys..don't give up on me!

**Demyx: **thanks alot for making Kairi moon me.

**SxB: **Your Welcome! XP

**Roxas: **who cares...when do i get to come back to the story? i feel so neglected.

**SxB: **Soon roxy...i'm sorry, i haven't forgotten about you! 8-(


	9. What would you do?

**What Would You Do?**

Roxas turned over in his bed, trying to shield his eyes from the sunlight streaming through one of the orphanages many windows. After a futile effort to go back to sleep, he threw back his blankets and sat up. He looked over at the grandfather clock against the wall. 12:34 it read.

The boys in his room were all also waking up and saying good morning to each other. All but one, whose bed was empty, and had been for almost a week. The other boys had stopped greeting Roxas this way because he simply scowled at them.

He silently stood and headed downstairs, speaking to no one on the way to his destination. He quickly made his way through the winding halls of the large old house. Stopping in front of Sister Elaine's office, he quietly stepped in and stood before her desk, not saying a word.

Sister Elaine looked sadly up at the blonde boy, knowing the question he was going to ask, for he had asked it everyday for 4 days now.

"I'm sorry Roxas, no mail for you today either."

Roxas nodded and left the office, following his path back up to his now vacant room. He sat down on the bed and looked down at his sleeved arms.

It had been a week since Sora had been gone. He hardly spoke anymore, and he hardly ate. His face was pale and sunken in; his eyes were baggy and had black circles under them from lack of sleep. They were full of tears, although Roxas didn't see how, certain he had exhausted his supply of tears.

And his hands. They shook constantly. One, from the letters.

The letters he had written Sora. Well more accurately Senator Sephiroth, in hopes they would find their way into his best friends hands. He had never received a reply and it had been almost a week. He had sent two, maybe three out every day in express mail, and not a single reply had come. _Has Sora forgotten about me already?_

And the second reason for his constant shaking was his new habit. The one he had developed in the absence of the cheery brunette. He sat there silently as quiet tears ran down his face, following well-worn paths to his chin.

He scooted off his bed and reached underneath it, pulling out a box of his most valuable things. He opened the top to his box and pulled out a sharp silver razor. His heart, or what remained of it, jumped a little in anticipation.

He stole away to the bathroom and shut and locked the door, remembering when he was in here because of a different kind of problem Sora had given him. He sank down to the floor and sat with his back against the door. He pulled up his sleeves, revealing already healing cuts that went all across his arms.

He sighed and brought the razor down to meet tight pale skin. Barely pressing against the razor, he brought his hand back in a slicing movement, leaving a faint mark across his arms. It turned red but did not bleed. Once again he brought the razor to the same spot, pressing much harder this time, the razor biting into his flesh and coming away with a horrible squelching sound.

He dropped the razor to the floor as crimson blood ran down his arm. Ghosts of tears slid out from his squinted eyes, but none actually fell, being accustomed to this pain by now.

'_**I'll come back for you Roxas, you're my best friend, I promise I'll come back'**_

He did not want to live here with these people. He hated the orphanage. He only ever liked it because it was his home and Sora's. Now that Sora was gone, it held no substance to him. _That son of a bitch senator's son. He took Sora from me…_

He took a Kleenex and wiped the blood from his arm and from the ground. He washed his cut a little so that it would not bleed through his sleeves when he pulled them back down.

He knew this was desperate and it was stupid. But he didn't know what else to do without Sora. He was lost and he was alone and he was hurt. He wanted his body to match his heart, his physical pain to match his emotional pain.

_I don't know what else to do. What would you do Sora?_

------------------------------

"Ansem, I have more important things to do then worry about your feminine-like, petty needs! I'm a politician for chrissakes! You're my friend, and you're a good fuck, but you're not my wife!" Sephiroth yelled into his cell phone, unlocking his front door and hanging up on the man at the same time.

He set his briefcase down on the floor, forgetting it was open. The entire contents of his briefcase spilled out onto the huge foyer's hardwood flooring.

"Dammit." He growled.

He reached down to replace everything when he saw a pile of letters rubber banded together.

"Oh yeah, I have to give these to Riku…" he thought aloud.

"Son! Riku! Get your ass down here!" Sephiroth bellowed upstairs, ignoring the annoying buzz of his cell phone in his pocket that he knew was Ansem.

--------------------------------

"Riku, can we please go get the puppy now…" Sora said, lying on his stomach on his bed, watching Riku play video games on the plasma TV.

"Sora, I have told you a million times. We can't go get it until the pet store calls us." Riku said laughing.

"But it has already been like, 5 days since we bought her." Sora huffed and watched Riku play his game. The silver haired boy was also spread out on his stomach, up on his elbows, making his strong but not overwhelming biceps flex. His shirt was just plain gray and was tight and small, so his hips and back were exposed to Sora's roaming eyes. His tight black jeans framed his butt and seemed to make it scream Sora's name.

Sora gulped and got up, going to go sit by Riku.

"C-can I play?" he asked Riku.

"Sure, do you know how?" Riku asked him, sitting up. Sora looked at the pale man on the TV. He had red tattoos up and down his body and two blades that seemed to be attached to chains that were attached to, his body? The blades also seemed to be on fire, or at least they were glowing.

"Uhm…" Sora said, looking down at the remote in his hands. He pressed a few buttons and ended up falling off the edge of a boat that seemed to be inhabited by giant water snakes. "Guess not."

Riku laughed. "Here, let me help you." Riku said, putting his arms around Sora from behind and taking hold of his hands on top of the remote. "Look, you have to do combinations like this when you…"

Riku looked over at Sora. The boy wasn't watching his hands or the TV, but was staring right at Riku, his sky blue eyes boring straight into him. He licked his lips unconsciously and looked down to Sora's pink pouty lips. He could feel them getting closer, Sora shifted so that he was now facing Riku more and was leaning against his chest.

Riku leaned down towards Sora's face, shifting his gaze from his hypnotizing eyes to his enticing lips. He closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss Sora, barely feeling his hot breath on his skin when a voice startled Sora, bringing him back to reality and bringing a blush to his cheeks along with it.

"Riku!" Sephiroth yelled.

Sora turned back to the remote controller and the game and tried again to play it.

"Riku, get your ass down here!" his dad yelled again.

_Perfect timing father…_

Riku scooted off the bed and exited the room, going down the stairs to find his father standing in the kitchen with a pile of letters in his hand.

"These are for your pet." He said as Riku entered the room. "Their from that blonde kid who lived at the orphanage with him…" he finished, throwing the letters to Riku.

"Letters… what are they about?" Riku asked curiously, looking at the many envelopes he held in his hand.

"I dunno, why don't you give them to Sora and when he opens them maybe he'll be nice enough to share that information with you." Sephiroth said smartly.

Riku scowled and carried the letters up to his room. _That boy he shared a room with before…hmm._ He stopped outside his door and decided to not go in. He went instead down the hallway to the library and opened one of the letters, reading the first lines.

_'Sora…_

_I miss you so much here. It is really lonely without you. I hope you are doing well with your new family. Hopefully I can get adopted soon too. I have no reason to stay here without you. I know you promised to come back for me, but you shouldn't worry so much about others…'_

Riku didn't finish reading; he could feel his jealousy arising in him already. He could tell this guy liked Sora too, and he was already his best friend, he had grown up with Sora. If Sora remembered his promise to go back for Roxas, then that would put Riku out of the picture…

He silently left the library and went back to his room. Sora was so into his game that he hardly acknowledged Riku's entrance. He went into the closet and pulled out a large old shoebox from the top shelf and placed the letters safely inside.

"What was that?" Sora asked, not taking his eyes away from the game that he now was doing much better at. It was as if nothing had happened at all.

"Oh nothing important." Riku answered, sitting down at the head of his bed and watching the small brunette play the difficult video game with looks of pure determination on his face.

_I'm sorry Sora. But what else can I do? I don't want to lose you._

--------------------------------

Ansem tried once again to contact the silver haired man who plagued his dreams and haunted Axel's nightmares.

"Hello, you've reached the voicemail of Sephiroth, sorry I couldn't make it to the phone right now but leave a name and number and I will get back to you as soon as possible." The answer machine played, reciting Sephiroth's voice in a polite manner, this also being his work cell phone.

He shut his cell phone and slammed it down on the table, breaking the battery from the phone and letting it clatter uselessly to the floor. It was Sunday evening and he had no business to attend to. He was bored, and since Sephiroth wouldn't tend to his needs, he'd acquire them another way.

He made his way out of his office and into the hall, stopping before a closet and taking a few things out. He closed the closet and continued on down the hall, stopping at a door that was locked from the outside. Loud music could be heard from inside and pure heat seemed to emanate from the room.

"Axel…can I come in please?" Ansem asked, not waiting for a reply. He unbolted the door and stepped in to find his son lying on his bed and doing homework. "What are you doing?"

"Studying" Axel replied.

"Why you dumb shit, studying won't help you; I know what you really need." Ansem said smiling.

Axel froze at these words, he had not had another encounter with his father since last week when he had come home early and his father was drunk. He had been busy lately but Sephiroth must have brushed him off today.

"Axel, I'm so horny, but I need you to help me. Take off your clothes." Ansem said, pulling rope out from behind his back.

Axel didn't move. He couldn't, he had school tomorrow, and he didn't want this pain. He looked down at something on his floor and when he looked beck up his father wasn't there in front of him. Then he felt something rough around his neck and his father's words in his ear.

"Axel, I said, take off your clothes."

Axel paled and swallowed, feeling the pain of trying to breathe let alone swallow behind the rope that was constricting his neck. He felt his father loosen his grip and hastily got out of his clothes, wondering what exactly his father had in store for him.

He felt his father tie the ropes to his wrist and loop it around the bed post behind him so that he could hardly move, especially forward. His dad removed his own clothes and took a seat in the chair opposite the bed.

"Fuck yourself." Ansem ordered

Axel shivered in embarrassment, ashamed to be here naked before his father for the millionth time in his life, and have to stroke himself. He brought one of his bound hands to his own member, the rope cutting into him and burning his wrists. He reluctantly put one hand around his length and slowly stroked up and down. As he started to speed up he glanced over at his father and wasn't surprised to see him stroking himself.

_Just don't think about it…think about…about…Riku…_

"Unhhhh…" Axel moaned out, panting. He silently screamed Riku's name in his head, careful not to say it out loud.

Ansem stopped stroking himself and went to kneel in front of Axel. He stopped his son's arm and wrenched his hand away before he could come.

"Suck me." He ordered, thrusting his hips forward, making his leaking member rub across Axels tightly closed lips. Axel didn't move at all, leaning back and refusing to perform what his father requested.

Ansem growled and grabbed Axel's hair, yanking him back towards himself.

"Do it!" he barked.

Axel closed his eyes and took as much as his fathers cock as he could into his mouth, which was, unfortunately, not enough for Ansem. He snickered and thrust deeply into Axel's throat, hearing his son whimper as he hit the back of it. Axel tried desperately not to choke around the intruding length and instead sucked on it, nibbling and working his way back up to the tip. When he reached the top, Ansem thrust back into his throat, doing this over and over until Axel swallowed the familiar, but not enjoyable, taste of his father.

Axel slumped down in his awkward sitting position and hoped it was over, but it was a fleeting hope, because he knew it wasn't

Without looking up, he felt his father move and sit behind him, grabbing his hips and dragging him backwards until his member was at Axel's entrance. He tightened the rope quickly so that Axel was very restricted in his movements. He reached around and grabbed Axel's stiff member in his hands, rubbing up and down until Axel was once again moaning.

_Just…think…about Riku…_

Abruptly the stroking stopped and where twisted pleasure had been before, cruel pain took over. Ansem grabbed Axel's small hips and pulled him roughly backwards, pushing himself into Axel violently.

Axel arched his back and tried to sit up but it burned his hands whenever he did. All he could do was arch his back, which allowed his father to grab his shoulders and use them to deepen his thrusts into Axel. He went fast and hard, pushing ruthlessly into his son again and again.

Axel heard his fathers ragged moans and tried uselessly to block them out.

"Anhhh…." Axel moaned out himself

_Think about…just think about…_

"Ri…Riku!" Axel screamed as his father pushed hard into him once more.

Ansem stopped his thrusting and yanked Axel's hair back.

"What did you just say?" He growled into his ear.

Axel squeezed his eyes shut, pain shooting up his spine from still seated so deeply on his fathers cock.

"Whats my name Axel?"

"D-daddy…" Axel panted out

"So don't you ever let me hear you say another boy's name? Ever!" his father yelled, pushing Axels face down into the mattress and thrusting, if possibly harder into Axel. The ropes pulled backwards on Axel's wrist as forcefully as his father pushed him forward, burning his skin and twisting his arms.

Axel cried shamelessly into the bed as he felt something inside him rip, warm blood trickling down his thighs. He screamed in pain into the mattress, feeling no pleasure whatsoever. He never did, why would he? His father was always careful never to hit that one spot that would bring him any pleasure. No, he wanted to evoke only pain.

Finally reaching his climax, Ansem released his seed into his son, moaning out Sephiroth's name as he came. Axel never came, he lasted much longer than his father, and his father never stuck around to make sure he reached his climax. Ansem removed himself from Axel and untied the ropes, letting Axel fall to the bed, bloody and broken. He grabbed the sheets and rubbed the whitish liquid that was stained pink from his own son's blood off of his cock and his thighs.

"If you ever utter that name in my house again, you'll not walk for weeks. Got that?" Ansem said as he gathered his clothes and left his room.

Axel nodded and closed his eyes, waiting until he heard his fathers shower turn on before moving. He laid back in his now dirty bed, careful not to irritate his sensitive backside and sore arms. He rubbed his wrists, which were red and raw from the rope burns and rolled looked up at the ceiling.

_I'm so tired of this; I can't keep living like this. But what can I do, he's so much stronger than me, and if I tell anyone, he'll kill me. I don't know what to do…_

Axel rolled over and turned out the light, knowing full well that his father still expected him to go to school and act like nothing was wrong. Which he would do, not out of duty or loyalty to his father, but from fear of what everyone would think of him.

_I don't know what else to do._

* * *

So, anyone who can figure out what game Riku and Sora are playing will get to pick a song for Sora or Riku to sing in the shower!

Anyways, reviews please! i know it took me weeks to get this up but i have been really busy lately and i am going to Hawaii for spring break, so at least i got it up before i left. right?

**Roxas:** seriously, are you just going to leave me all alone in the orphanage?

**SxB:** no, you have to be patient...Sora is forgetful, but not THAT forgetful

**Roxas:** but, Riku hid my letters.

**SxB:** ohhhh yeah...o.O


	10. A Little Manipulation Never Hurt Anyone

_**A Little Manipulation Never Hurt Anyone**_

_Beep Beep Beep_

Riku groaned and slapped his alarm clock, clumsily but effectively quieting it.

_Monday…_

Riku hated Mondays. Not only was it the last day of the weekend, but it was also the day he had to go into school early, leaving Sora with Tidus and Marluxia. As much as he enjoyed seeing Sora come to school looking like his personal sex-kitten, it caused him two very pressing problems: 1. It was getting increasingly harder to keep other guys and girls away from Sora. And it didn't help that the small brunette was cheery and friendly to everyone. 2. It was getting increasingly harder to keep himself away from Sora.

He sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. It had been 2 weeks since his break down in front of Sora and almost a week since he had almost kissed him and begun hiding his letters.

He had told himself in the beginning that he would keep himself away from the cheery brunette, sure that his horridness would only taint the boy. But since then, he was fairing poorly. He hadn't been avoiding the kid as much as he probably should have up until the near kiss. He hadn't kept his word to himself.

But how could he? He looked over at the small frame sleeping across the room from him. How could he?

Very carefully is the answer. Ever since he began hiding Roxas' letters from Sora he had slowly started to avoid the boy more and more. This passing week and weekend had gone by without incident, he had ignored him in school and thought of ridiculous reasons to leave and not take Sora with him. Avoiding the boy wasn't as hard as it seemed outside of school, but in school was a different story. And, to top it all off, today was _Monday._

And this is where Riku's problem came full circle.

He had a hard enough time trying to avoid the brunette in school on Tuesday through Thursday. All the guys and girls that had assembled themselves into their own "Sora-chan fan club," were really starting to get on his nerves. Following the boy around all his classes and swooning whenever he smiled, which was all the time, they angered Riku beyond belief. And there was nothing he could do about it. How come?

Unfortunately, his resolute pact to leave the boy alone kept him from doing anything about it. And, on top of it all, the young boy flirted back. Oh, maybe he didn't know he was doing it, but he sure was doing it. With both _girls and guys_. Much to Riku's dismay, he had gotten many offers to go out on dates but luckily (for Riku anyways) he had accepted none of them. This just endeared those sappy teens to him more. Since Riku had decided to ignore the boy completely, the rumor of him being Riku's boyfriend crashed quite savagely.

And the worst part about it was; it was _Monday._

Today was that one day of the week that Sora would come to school looking not like a child, but like a sex-god. And needless to say, it really turned Riku on. Actually, it turned everyone on.

"Damn gay faerie…" Riku mumbled to himself as he got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom, grumbling about Marluxia's all too obvious talents. He stumbled about in the dark, trying to be nice to Sora by not turning on the light. That was a bad idea, it was early, and he wasn't a morning person.

'SMACK'

Riku grabbed his head as he collided with something very solid. He rubbed his head above his left eye and looked through half lidded eyes at what had attacked him. The grayish black doorframe of the bathroom appeared in front of him through the darkness.

_Dammit._

He put a hand on the door and stumbled into the dark bathroom. He shut the door behind him and turned on the light. Casually turning towards the mirror he glanced up at it as he began to remove his clothes and nearly jumped out of them.

"Kairi, what are you doing in here!" he managed not to yell as he tried to calm his breathing. He glared at his sister through the mirror as she stepped out from behind the now closed door.

"Well dad left early this morning and he told me to give these to you, but I think I will keep them to myself since you're so mean to me." She said flashing a few envelopes around that Riku recognized as Roxas' letters to Sora before she hid them behind her back.

"Kairi, come on, just give them to me." He replied. He was in no mood to argue with her over something so stupid. He put his hand out and took a step towards her, glaring as she stepped backwards and giggled. "Kairi you know I am not a morning person. This will be so much easier for you if you just give them to me!"

Kairi frowned and handed them over. "Hey a couple of my friends want me to hook Sora up with them, will you tell him he has a couple date requests."

"No, I will not tell Sora that your slutty friends want to get into his pants." Riku said laying the envelopes down on the counter.

"Yuna is not a slut Riku. I'm going to tell her that you called her that and she is going to cry." Kairi said in a mock serious voice.

"Yuna would never have anything to do with you or your OTHER slutty friends. You want me to believe she talked to you?" he asked, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Actually, I heard she liked him so I told her that I knew him pretty well and I could ask him out on a date for her." She answered cheerily.

"Well you're going to have to tell her he can't go out on a date with her."

"That's not fair, you can't decide for him!"

"Yes, I can. He is my pet."

"Riku, if you like him so much why don't you just act like it. It's not fair to not let anyone else have him if you don't even pay any attention to him yourself!" she said in a rather large huff and stomped out of his bathroom. He heard the door slam and silently cursed the girl if she had woken Sora up.

He slipped out of the bathroom and stashed the letters with the other ones before he forgot and went back into the bathroom to get ready for school. _An hour and a half before everyone else._

He opened up the glass door to the standing shower and turned it all the way to the red H, he liked his showers to burn, to turn his skin red with heat. He stripped himself of his clothes and stepped into a teeth clenching cold shower.

_I hate Mondays…_

-------------------------------------------------

Tidus yawned and looked up at his off-white ceiling.

_I have to get up, I have to go get Marluxia soon…_

He closed his eyes, hoping to get 5 more minutes of sleep and pulled a sweet smelling body close to his. He snuggled into the soft silky hair and felt the warm body snuggle in closer to him. He smiled to himself before frowning and sitting up.

_What the…?_

He looked down to find Marluxia snoozing next to his now empty spot. _Oh yeah, Marluxia spent the night…guess I don't have to get up early now…_

He smiled contentedly once more and lay back down looking over at the pink haired boy who had immediately latched back onto him when he lay down.

He glanced up at the clock; they still had over an hour until they had to leave. His smile changed from content to devious.

Pulling Marluxia to him he lightly kissed his cheek and brushed his hands over his stomach. He loved waking up with Marluxia, and the 'waking Marluxia up' part was his favorite.

He felt Marluxia twitch and squirm underneath him, determined to stay asleep. Tidus chuckled; he knew his boyfriend could only take his teasing touches for so long. He brought his hands up under Marluxia's thin white t-shirt and pushed the material up with it.

He slowly rubbed Marluxia's chest and stomach, occasionally grazing over a nipple and making Marluxia flinch while giving sweet kisses to his jaw line and neck. He nibbled a little on his neck, which amazingly tasted like sugar to Tidus, and sucked lightly on it.

He felt Marluxia's soft hands rub up his arms and squeeze his shoulder. He stopped what he was doing and brought himself to hover above Marluxia, staring down into his still sleep-filled steel blue eyes. Without breaking eye contact he leaned down to kiss him, their lips meeting in a slow passionate kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Tidus propped himself up on his elbows realizing that sometime during their kiss he must have shut his eyes. Opening them, he looked down into the now lust-ridden, but very awake, gaze of Marluxia.

This was why waking Marluxia up was his favorite part.

He smiled and leaned back down to kiss Marluxia once more, this time being a little forceful and pushing his tongue down into Marluxia's mouth before the other even knew what was happening. Marluxia, of course, let Tidus dominate him and reached up to tangle his long delicate fingers in Tidus' dirty blonde hair pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Tidus let his tongue roam all over the already memorized mouth of his lover. He ran his tongue over Marluxia's perfectly straight teeth and over his smooth gums. Abandoning the rest of his mouth, he went to coax Marluxia's tongue out and massaged it with his own, Marluxia doing the same.

Needing air, Marluxia growled and nipped a bit at the tip of Tidus tongue, making him moan and retreat. He sat up and kissed Marluxia on his forehead, eyes still closed.

"Good Morning" he mumbled into his ear, nuzzling it with his mouth and feeling the perfumed pink hair rub against his closed eyes.

"Tidus, you big oaf…get off me, I have to get ready!" Marluxia giggled in reply.

"You have plenty of time to get ready, stay here with me for now." Tidus murmured, nibbling on Marluxia's ear.

"Nuh-uh, I have to do my hair…Tidus…" Marluxia said, wiggling out of Tidus' grip.

Tidus smiled, he loved that giggle of Marluxia's, it brightened up his whole day, and now, all he wanted to see was Marluxia's smile before he let him go get ready for school.

Marluxia scooted off towards the side of the bed, attempting to leave and start getting ready, but he was pulled back by two strong hands.

"Your hair looks fine; you don't have to do anything to it. Stay here" Tidus told him.

Marluxia gave in and climbed into the lap of his boyfriend, kissing his closed eyes. He moved down to Tidus' mouth and captured it, fighting with him for dominance and losing like always. He felt Tidus lay him down on the bed and gasped as he felt his hot mouth on his stomach.

Tidus felt Marluxia's fingers lace into his hair and stopped what he was doing to concentrate on breathing; Marluxia's touch was almost too much. He pushed his shirt up and Marluxia lifted his arms to allow Tidus to remove it. As soon as it was off and flung somewhere around the room Tidus leaned down to kiss him again.

He left his mouth to trail kisses down his neck and stopped when he got to his chest. He lightly sucked on one nipple while gently pinching and rubbing the other. Marluxia was squirming underneath him now and his every movement made their restrained erections rub against each other.

Tidus moaned along with Marluxia as their now hard members rubbed together rather harshly. Tidus pushed his hips down onto Marluxia and shuddered as he heard a sweet moan escape his lover's mouth. Just that sound made him feel like he would…

"Nnnn" He gritted his teeth together trying to hold himself back. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Marluxia moaned again and pushed his hips up again to meet Tidus'. Tidus balled his fists up on either side of Marluxia's face; he didn't understand why he couldn't last this morning. All they were doing was making out; this kind of stuff never got him this excited before.

His thoughts were interrupted as Marluxia's hot breath and sweet voice hit his ear.

"Tidus…" he panted, "I, I lo-"

"Have to go get ready!" Tidus practically screamed jumping off the bed and rushing into the bathroom.

He shut the door and hurriedly turned the shower on. He stepped in and looked down at his very hard member. He felt ready to explode. He scowled to himself. What was wrong with him?

He was so busy contemplating every reason that he could have been too excited to even make out with Marluxia that he didn't hear the bathroom door open or the door to his shower being opened and closed.

He jumped when he turned around to notice that he had a shower guest. One that was the last thing he needed right now.

"Marluxia…" Tidus said, his eyes traveling down Marluxia's pale naked body. He suppressed another moan, and swallowed as his dick twitched.

"Tidus are you no longer attracted to me?" Marluxia asked with a tinge of hurt in his voice.

"What!?" Tidus' eyes snapped back up to Marluxia's. He looked like he was about to cry, unless it was the shower, but he knew it wasn't. "Why would you think that, of course I do?" Tidus said gesturing to his obvious physical attraction to the pink haired boy in his shower with him.

"Then why did you leave, I thought you wanted…" Marluxia trailed off blushing. "This is the second time you've done this, but last time you left in the middle of sex. Do you know how much that hurt my feelings? I thought you were bored with me." He said looking at his hands.

"It's not that Marluxia. I promise." Tidus said, also looking away.

Marluxia smiled and stepped closer to him, bringing their bodies closer together in the hot shower. He trailed his hand down and wrapped it around Tidus' hard member. He immediately felt warm sticky liquid cover his hand. He raised an eyebrow and looked up at Tidus who had his head tilted slightly back and his mouth slightly open.

"Is this why you left then?" Marluxia said laughing. Tidus glared at him and crossed his arms.

"It's why I left this morning." Marluxia stopped laughing and he looked directly at Tidus.

"Then, last time?"

Tidus looked down at Marluxia. What did he say; he hardly even understood why he had left.

"I-I, you. You said you loved me. And I, I didn't know what to do." He said hanging his head down.

He felt two hands on either side of his face.

"Tidus, I said I loved you because it's true, and I didn't expect you to say it back. I just wanted you to know how I felt." Marluxia said kissing him.

Tidus wrapped his arms around his pink-haired lover and kissed him deeply. He did love him, and if Marluxia thought it was so important that he knew how much he had loved him, then it was also important that Marluxia know how much he cared about him too.

He broke the kiss and looked at Marluxia.

"I love you." He said, kissing him once more.

Marluxia's eyes widened but he quickly shut them and returned the kiss.

"I love you too." He said smiling.

------------------------------------------------

Sora awoke to the noise of things being shifted around on Riku's side of the room. He groaned a little and tried to open his heavy eyelids.

_Riku isn't here, he had to go in early, like every other Monday….right?_

Nonetheless, Sora lifted his head, hopeful (for many reasons he would quickly deny) to see the silver haired teen he shared a room with. Instead, he saw red.

Kairi spun around, feeling Sora's big eyes on her. "Oh" she said aloud.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked a little bewildered; he hadn't encountered Kairi much except in school since he'd moved here.

"Oh, I was just uhm, I was, looking for something…" she said, mumbling the last part so that he almost didn't hear it.

"Do you want some help?" He volunteered.

"Oh, no I was just leaving, you should get ready, and Marluxia and Tidus will be here soon." She said coming closer to him on his bed. That's right, he was up earlier than them, and usually they were here when he awoke. _I wonder why their late…_he froze. He thought he had an idea.

"You know Sora; I know this girl named Yuna who really likes you. She wants to hang out so she can get to know you better. Isn't that great?" She said cheerily.

Sora didn't answer; he just looked down at his blankets. "Uhm, does Riku know?" he half whispered, half asked.

Kairi's brow knit together as her forehead scrunched up. "Yeah, I talked to him earlier about it; he said it was a good idea. You know, you getting to hang out with people and stuff." She lied. And she didn't stop.

"And he figured it would be good because he wouldn't have to feel bad about not hanging out with you himself. He told me Yuna would be good for you because it would get you off his back, so how about it?" she asked, turning to Sora as if expecting a real answer.

Sora stared at her in disbelief as tears pooled at the bottoms of his eyes. He jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him.

He gripped the countertop, looking straight into his teary eyes through the mirror. This was all finally too much. At first he didn't understand what he'd done, what was wrong, but now, well now, it didn't matter.

It didn't matter because Riku wanted nothing to do with him. He knew it for a while now, that Riku was avoiding him, but he had never admitted it to himself. Now that he had heard it spoken aloud, it seemed to cut right through him.

But why, why Riku? He had plenty of friends at school-that was an understatement-so why did it hurt so much that Riku would be the one avoiding him?

Because those friends hardly mattered to him. Of course he cared about the circle of friends he had gotten to know through Riku, but any other than them meant very little to him. What really mattered was Riku. And what Riku thought of him.

When he first came here, Riku had been eager to get to know him but now it seemed he couldn't get far enough away from him.

Sora leaned over, resting his head on his arms as he slid to the ground, and let the tears fall. This upset him beyond logical reason, way more than it should have.

And for the life of him, Sora couldn't figure out why.

He wasn't gay, he would swear by the sun and the moon and the stars that he wasn't. He didn't like guys. Not one bit.

No, he only liked Riku.

He shut his eyes and sobbed rather childishly now as he let that thought sink in. Yes, he did like Riku.

_It doesn't matter. He doesn't want anything to do with me. He-He wants me to go out with someone else. He thinks I'm annoying; he wants me off his back…_

Sora was torn from his thoughts as the tears came quicker by the sound of the door flying open and a cheery sugar-coated voice outside.

"Soooooora!" Marluxia cooed. "I hope your getting ready in there!"

Sora shut his eyes and allowed the tears to flow.

"I'm not going to school." He choked out, fully aware that his voice cracked more than once.

"What?" Marluxia asked through the door.

"I'm not going to school!" Sora said, the sadness in his voice fairly evident.

"What do you mean you're not going to school?" Tidus' voice asked this time.

"I mean I'm not going to school!" Sora almost yelled now, his sobbing making his voice break.

"You have to go to school Sora." Tidus said, trying to open the door to find that it was locked. "Open up so we can get ready and go."

"No, I'm not going to school." He stated once more, firmly this time.

"Sora honey, what is this about? Do you have a big test your not ready for or something? Is someone bullying you?" Marluxia asked very soothingly.

"No, it's not that." Sora managed to say around the tears that were once again streaming down his face.

"Well what is it?" Marluxia coaxed him.

"Its-its Riku" Sora answered in a defeated kid of tone.

"Sora, Riku is already at the school. You know that. What are you worried about?" Tidus mumbled.

"He hates me." Sora whispered, sure that neither would hear him, but Marluxia was alert and heard him even through the door.

"He doesn't hate you Sora. Why would you say that?" Marluxia asked, but he knew where Sora could fathom such an idea. Riku was never the friendliest guy, but the first week he had brought Sora around, he had seemed a lot warmer. Now he seemed to avoid Sora at all costs, and his cold exterior was back.

"He avoids me. He thinks I'm annoying. He wants me to go out on dates with other people." Sora cried out, he sounded so irrationally miserable to himself.

Marluxia looked up at Tidus for an answer. Tidus knew Riku the best out of all of them; he should know what was going on. But Tidus looked just as confused as he did.

Tidus thought hard about what was going on here. He didn't understand why Riku was avoiding him either, let alone encouraging him to date other people.

He had seen how Riku acted when he first brought Sora back with him: overprotective, edgy, _and happy. _

He thought he knew why Riku was avoiding him. He had known Riku before anyone else, and he knew how troubled the silver-haired teen had been since he was a young boy. He had a feeling that Riku thought avoiding Sora was all for the best. _For Sora anyways._

But what he didn't understand was why Riku would be encouraging others to date him. He thought he saw how wistfully Riku watched the boy in school. He was sure he saw the glares and scowls that followed the lust-struck teenagers that worshiped Sora. And positive that he saw Riku twitch, wanting very badly to claim Sora as his own, to touch the brunette, to talk to him, _for any interaction at all._

So why would he suggest Sora date other people. Tidus was baffled.

He sighed and took out his cell phone, sifting through his recent calls until he found the number.

The phone rang, once, twice, a voice answered midway through the third ring.

'Hello?'

"Hey Riku, I think maybe we could use you over here."

----------------------------------------------------

Riku threw his teacher an uncaring look as he rummaged through his bag for his phone. He had not been expecting a call this early in the morning.

Today's class had been just as bad as his morning was. He sat there, pencil in hand, hovering above the blank sheet of paper. For 20 minutes.

All he could think about was Sora going out on dates with Yuna. He growled in frustration, there was nothing he could do about it. Kairi just had to go and ruin his Mondays even further.

And now he couldn't think of anything to draw. Not a single thing. He had begun to draw seemingly strategically placed but in truth random lines but erased them.

So, in all honesty, this call was a small salvation.

"Hello." He answered quietly, aware that Mrs. Thrush's eyes were still on him.

'Hey, Riku, I think maybe we could use you over here.' Tidus said to him. _Why is he calling, why isn't he with Sora…is something wrong?_

"What happened, whats wrong with Sora, is he safe?" Riku said very quickly through the phone. His hand was balled into a tight fist and one glance at the look on his teachers face made him quickly release the near-snapping pencil.

Tidus laughed. Riku was confused.

'Nothing is wrong with him.' he paused, and his voice was serious once more. 'Well, not something that can't be fixed.'

"Is he hurt? I swear if he is hurt, I'll, I'll…" Riku trailed off, he didn't know what he would do. He shouldn't be reacting like this. And what if Sora just kind of tripped and banged his head. It wasn't impossible from what Riku had observed when he watched the boy. He was athletic and somewhat strong yes, but he had a feminine shape and he was most certainly a klutz.

"He is fine Riku, I assure you. But, maybe you could come and convince him to go to school…' Tidus said, faltering near the end, Riku had a feeling he could get Sora to come if he really tried, he just wasn't.

"What do you mean, convince him to go to school?" Riku asked slowly. _He doesn't want to go to school again?_ But he seemed so fine now, he was popular and Riku was fairly sure he got good grades.

'I mean,' Tidus sighed, 'we can't get him to come out of the bathroom. He's convinced you hate him and he won't come out' he sounded as if he was giving away more than he wanted to.

"He what?" Riku said more loudly this time.

'He thinks you hate him, and in all honesty, I agree with him Riku, you don't pay him any attention. And now you're telling him to date other people? I would think you hate me too.' Tidus said fairly quietly, Riku got the impression that Sora didn't know he was on the phone.

"I'm telling him to do what!? He better not be going on any other dates, I won't let him out of the house if that's the case." Riku practically shouted into the phone.

"That is enough Riku!" Mrs. Thrush said, standing by her desk. "I believe we shall end this class early. I will see you next Monday, with better manners I presume."

"Tidus, I'll be there soon." Riku said, gathering his things up and snapping his phone closed, throwing it in his bag.

He stomped out of the school mumbling "this is unbelievable, I hate Mondays." He got into his car and sped off, ignoring the speed limit. Not like he ever paid much attention to it anyways.

Meanwhile, Tidus shut his phone and put it back in his bag, turning to look at Marluxia with a sly smile on his face.

"He's on his way." He said coolly as he heard the shower turn on.

"Perfect timing," Marluxia said, listening to the sound of Sora beginning his morning routine. "I just hope he doesn't wash all those tears out…they'll be useful."

---------------------------------------------------------

Sora closed his eyes in the shower, letting the tears mingle with the warm water trickling down his slim body. He'd been in the shower for a while now, and he could feel his skin getting wrinkly.

He sighed and took his head out from beneath the waters reach. Now that his ears were clear and he could use them, he heard voices. At first he thought it was just Marluxia and Tidus talking. _Why didn't they just go to school, I told them I'm not going didn't i._

He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel from the rack, he paused, realizing that it wasn't only Marluxia and Tidus outside the door anymore…there was another voice. It was unmistakable in Sora's head; he would recognize that voice anywhere.

_What is he doing here!_ He thought, enraged.

He flung the towel around his entire body, the top coming right up to his chest. He tucked one end into the other and put one hand across his body to hold onto the knot, assuring that it wouldn't come undone. He flung the door open and stared into surprised aquamarine eyes.

"What are you doing here!?" he glowered, staring directly at Riku.

--------------------------------------------------------

Riku was silent in shock for a moment. But only a moment.

Simultaneously, Riku and Tidus burst into uncontrolled laughter. Marluxia glared at them but sent awkward glances toward Sora every few seconds.

"Whats so funny?" Sora yelled, blushing although he failed to see what the pair was laughing at.

Riku and Tidus both stared unbelieving into the quite-serious face of the blushing brunette before them.

Marluxia cleared his throat.

"Sora honey, you do know that you are, uh, a boy right?" he asked, trying hard to keep a straight face. Riku and Tidus were laughing again.

"Of course I know I'm a boy, why would you ask such a question." Sora said a bit confused.

Tidus spoke up this time, "Sora, you don't have boobs."

"Thanks?" he answered uncertainly.

"No, no, Sora. What he means is, you don't need to have your towel up covering your whole body. The only private part of you is below your waist." Marluxia informed him.

"Oh…" Sora whispered. He began to remove his hand from the knot that was close to his left arm.

Suddenly Riku became very serious. He walked over to Sora and put his hand back over the knot.

"Keep it like this; I don't want anyone else but me to see you." He said very low, but Sora was sure that Marluxia and Tidus could still hear by the way they looked at each other.

Sora felt tears slip out of his eyes when Riku touched him. He knew it was stupid, but he couldn't get over the fact that Riku wanted him to date other people, to leave him alone.

"Well we're going to leave since you're here Riku; you can drive him to school. See you later." Tidus cut in.

This caught Sora's attention. "I'm not going to school!" he said for the fifth time that morning.

"Yeah…we'll let you handle this one Riku. Call me later." And with that parting sentence Marluxia and Tidus were gone.

"Whats all this about not going to school?" Riku asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Why do you care…" Sora mumbled. Riku sighed, did he really believe that Riku hated him. _Yes, yes he does, and it is my fault after all._

"Sora please get dressed, I promise I don't hate you." Riku told him.

"Yes you do. You said I annoy you, that's why you avoid me all the time. And now…now" Sora sobbed quickly. The sound tore at Riku's heart. He was the cause of the horrible sound.

"Now… Sora?" He coaxed Sora into finishing what he was saying.

"Now, you want me to date Yuna…" Sora choked out.

"I WHAT!?" Riku almost yelled. "The hell I want you dating Yuna. I don't know who told you that Sora but that is the last thing I want." He said fuming.

Sora looked up in amazement at Riku. So he didn't want him to date other people. It was just a lie. He hid his frown from Riku as he remembered who had told him all those lies about Riku. He figured it would be best not to start fights between Riku and his sister.

"But you still avoid me Riku. Do I bother you, am I annoying?" He asked, whispering the last word.

Riku sighed, "No Sora, you're not annoying, I just feel the need to distance myself from you. You know my reasoning Sora. I like it just about as much as you do, but it is the way it has to be, I'm dangerous."

Before Riku could finish Sora flew into his arms sobbing.

"Your not dangerous Riku, you don't even know for sure if you're bad for me, you haven't given it a chance. I just want to be your friend." It was true, for now.

Riku stood still before lacing his arms around Sora's back and lightly embracing him back. Did the boy not know what he was doing to him. He was in a towel for goodness sakes.

"Sora, will you come to school if I take you to get the dog after school?" he asked, hopeful that a bribe would work.

"Promise to stop ignoring me?" Sora's own hopeful voice came muffled up to Riku's ears.

"Is that the only way I can get you to come to school?"

Sora nodded.

"Not even ice cream could get you to come?"

Sora hesitated, but shook his head.

"Then I suppose I have no choice." Riku gave in.

"Okay! I'll go get ready then!" Sora released him and smiled before grabbing his clothes and running back into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Riku watched the boy run off in amazement before flopping down onto his bed. _There's no way this Monday could get any more…interesting._

---------------------------------------------------

Marluxia flipped open his pink razor cell phone and dialed a number quickly.

"Hello?'

"Hey, looks like you'll have to tell Yuna she can't go out on a date with Sora." Marluxia said slyly.

'Oh she'll get over it.' Kairi's excited voice came from the other line.

Tidus laughed with Marluxia before getting into the car. He must admit, Kairi was quite good at manipulating people.

* * *

okay i know this took a little over a month to get up here but i have been pretty busy and i assure you the next chapter will be up MUCH sooner. you all have permission to chase after me with pitchforks and torches though. just give me a headstart...please.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**in the next chapter we start moving towards getting Roxas back in the story...so stick with it please!**

Daiana is the lucky winner of the contest and so her idea will be in the next chapter. She has provided me with a great song, and we have been talking about it! i am very excited to get working on it. Sorry it didn't quite fit into this chapter!!!

**Kairi: **Maipulating people is an art. And i have perfected it.

**SxB**: I know Kairi, what would we all do without you? rolls eyes

**Kairi:** You'd all probably be sitting around and waiting for Sora and Riku to get together on their own

**SxB:** Good point, bows at feet


	11. Mishaps, Mistakes, and Misunderstandings

**READ THIS FIRST!**

Okay, i know this took forever, don't shoot me. i promise to never keep you waiting this long ever again.

A certain scene in this chapter involves a song that someone sings in the shower. This song that either Riku or Sora sang in the shower was the prize from one of the contests in my previous chapters, so now you see the outcome!

Daiana, my wonderful friend who doesn't mind that it took me ages to put this chapter up, chose the song and the boy for the scene, so those two elements were her ideas! She has an evilly brilliant mind and together we came up with an amazing scene.

bon apetite!

**

* * *

****>>Mishaps, Mistakes, and Misunderstandings **

Riku waited impatiently at the edge of his bed. He sighed and shifted his eyes from the TV to the clock squatting on Sora's bedside table across the room. He looked back at the TV, hardly paying attention to a horribly agitated man arguing with his boyfriends' parents. Yupp, MTV aired all its gay episodes early in the morning.

He sneered at the TV as the man doing the dating was kissed passionately by the man wishing to win his heart and be chosen over the man's current obnoxious boyfriend. It wasn't fair. These two were making out on national television, and he was locked up in a house – behind closed doors – with an unbearably hot brunette, and he was all hands off. _Perhaps it was time Sora learned what it means to be my pet._

His wandering thoughts were interrupted when Sora walked out, not in his every-day-but-Monday baggy, normal appearance. Instead, he wore a pair of the tight khaki pants that Marluxia always fought him into. A thin maroon belt sat low around his waist and his shirt was buttoned up halfway and was un-tucked. His beater and shoes were the deep maroon of their school color and matched his belt.

"I'm ready Riku." Sora announced after a minute of silence. Riku jumped up and turned off the TV, realizing with disdain that he had been shamelessly checking Sora out.

As he walked towards the dresser to grab his keys, he glanced at himself in the mirror to make sure he looked as good as, if not better than, Sora. _Yupp still sexy_; he thought smugly to himself.

Suddenly he flinched as another form joined him in the mirror; Sora's reflection hooked his arm around Riku's and smiled at the surprised expression Riku's reflection made.

"We can go now Riku." Sora said happily. This seemed to wake Riku from his shock and he led Sora towards the door and out of the house. He detached himself from Sora's hold and opened the door for him before silently sliding into the driver's seat. Sora mistook his silence as aggravation.

"It's okay Riku; as soon as we get to school I'll just pretend like we don't know each other. Like always." Sora said in a small, hurt voice.

Riku's eyes shook with indecision as he tried to come up with a good answer. He didn't know what to say, he didn't even really know what he was going to do yet. Then he realized there was a choice anymore. He hated ignoring Sora and Sora obviously loathed the idea of ignoring him too. The mistake on Riku's part had already been made and whatever happened now, whatever problems arose, he would just handle them when they came.

He let out a breath and smiled, his eyes refocusing on the road in front of them. Sora's slightly downcast eyes looked everywhere but at Riku, but when Riku casually reached over and grabbed his hand, they snapped up.

"Sora, I don't want us to pretend like we don't know each other in school, or anywhere. That's just immature." Only Riku laughed at his self-chiding comment. "Actually it's quite the opposite. I never want to let you out of my sight from now on." He paused and glanced over at Sora who was studying his face very intently. He shifted his attention back to the road.

"You know, I heard that people seem to have decided that we're not together anymore. We'll just have to convince them that they are wrong won't we?" Riku said lightly. Sora blushed but nodded weakly. When Riku spoke with that inflection in his voice it was hard to imagine exactly what he had meant.

Sora tried desperately to concentrate on the things passing by his window, songs on the radio; anything but Riku's thumb tracing circles on the top of his hand. Yes he liked Riku, but would never admit to himself exactly how much that really was.

Too soon Riku pulled into t parking space at school and released his hand. Sora once again frowned, afraid that now that they were at school, Riku wouldn't want anything to do with him. But when he got out of the car Riku was waiting. He quickly grabbed Sora around the waist and pulled him close.

"Let's make this look convincing this time shall we?" he heard Riku jokingly suggest.

Sora smiled once more, either from the act he knew they would be putting on or from the proximity of Riku's body to his, or maybe from both.

Riku reveled at the feeling of being so close to Sora without scolding himself. Now that he wasn't concentrating on how stupid it was for him to be with Sora, he wallowed in the sheer calmness the brunette radiated. He remembered again why he had asked the brunette to come live with him, besides the more obvious reasons.

And those 'more obvious reasons' intensified by his own 'more obvious reasons' were attracting attention. A few shy members of "Sora-chans" fan club glanced in their direction, whispering amongst themselves. He thought he heard Sora swear under his breath when he recognized some of the bolder members staring after them, waiting to speak their minds. Riku laughed and won a sheepish grin from Sora.

They walked what seemed like miles from Riku's car to the school doors and upon reaching them, Riku exercised some of his chivalrous behavior by holding the door for him. Sora smiled wider and blushed as he walked through the door, knowing that everyone was enraged to see them coming to school together.

Riku took hold of his hand and headed towards their lockers. Sora gathered the things from his locker, shooting glances across the hall to where Riku was doing the same. When he finished, he turned to find Riku staring intently at him. He fidgeted a little under such attention, but kept his eyes on Riku. It was getting louder in the hallway as more people entered the school. Riku crossed the distance to stand in front of Sora.

"How are we going to do this?" Sora asked shyly.

Riku closed his eyes for a moment, banishing all thoughts of Sora asking him that in a much dirtier connotation. Now the halls were filled with the sounds of teenagers running through the halls and gossiping. Riku could faintly pick Sora's and his names out of nearby conversations.

"Riku?" Sora asked again.

Riku smiled wickedly and pushed Sora up against the lockers, putting his mouth close to where Sora's neck and ear met. He felt Sora's shock course through the small boy's body through his erratic heartbeat that was now pushed up against Riku's own.

"Sometimes," he whispered into his ear, "the best way to convince people that you're really doing something, is to show them that you actually are." He finished, leaning in to lightly lick the sensitive spot beneath Sora's ear. He growled with pleasure as Sora's gasp mingled with other shocked bystanders, discerning only the brunette's sharp intake of breath.

Riku paused, waiting for some reaction from Sora.

Sora stood, back to his locker, frozen in shock. That had felt so good. _Too good. _Suddenly he wanted more; he wanted Riku's skin to touch him any and every way possible. He brought his hands up to Riku's bent arms and ran them up his forearms. He felt Riku relax, then shudder, under his touch. _Could this possibly feel as great for him?_

Just as Sora's hands began their journey back down Riku's arms, the warning bell rang, startling them both. Riku backed away from Sora, noticing that Sora was slightly short of breath, as was he. Riku's brow furrowed as they began walking towards class in silence, both of them itching for the close contact again. _Why was I so aroused by just a touch? _They entered the classroom just as silently and took their seats, glancing awkwardly at each other.

Demyx got up to tell them about essays and projects that would be due soon and then returned to his seat behind the desk, giving the rest of the time for study hall.

As soon as the teacher stopped speaking, Riku turned towards Sora, who was in his seat smiling brightly at him. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again when he saw Kairi approaching. He frowned as he remembered this morning, about how Sora thought he'd wanted him to date other people. Now he thought he knew where he had gotten that idea from.

"Morning again you two." She greeted them both.

"Kairi…" Riku began.

She ignored him, "Sora, have you considered taking Yuna out on a date? She said if you sit by her at lunch, you can talk about where you want to hang out" she told him brightly, something slightly menacing flashing behind her eyes.

He glanced over at Riku, wondering if he would get angry. He did. And, to Sora's amazement, Kairi looked pleased.

"Kairi, what are you up to now? I told you this morning he was not going to go out on a date with her!" he yelled.

"Well I was just asking him, it's his choice and you never asked him. It's not up to you." She giggled and Sora joined in a little too, it was funny seeing Riku all worked up. He remembered Reno. _Worked up but not violent then. _

"Yes it is up to me!" he bellowed, outraged now that Sora might date others, "He is my pet dammit!" Then silence. Kairi's expression shifted like lightning from amused to upset, but it was not nearly as quickly as Sora's features slackened.

Riku looked away from Kairi for the first time since she had appeared. He looked over at the seat next to him, and suddenly knew he had done or said something wrong. He read the expression, the hurt written so plainly on his face. _Maybe I yelled too loud and scared him? _

"Sora, no I…" he reached towards Sora, whose eyes sparkled with unshed tears. He turned away, looking Kairi straight in the eyes.

"Tell Yuna I will be joining her for lunch today, please." He said a bit shakily.

"Oh no, no he's not Kairi." Riku fumed.

"Tell her for me please?" Sora asked once more.

"Okay sure." Kairi said, mumbling "grrreat…" sarcastically to herself.

The bell urging them to their next class rang and Sora grabbed his things quickly and left without waiting.

"Good going big bro." Kairi commented while gathering all her own things. She sighed and headed to her next class. _All that hard work for nothing… _she thought on her way out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sora casually strolled into lunch. It was a huge bravado. He hadn't sat with Riku at lunch since the silver haired boy had decided to ignore him and he wanted nothing more than to go join him now and cause everyone to stare in jealousy.

He scanned the lunchroom. There, at the table they all usually sat at (Riku and Sora at opposite ends) was Riku staring straight at him. Sora glared and focused on looking for Kairi. He hated how Riku had referred to him as nothing but a pet. _Is that all I am to him?_

As he scanned the lunchroom, he thought cynically to himself about this girl he had never met. Why did she like him anyways? It wasn't like he knew her at all; _it wasn't as if they lived together._

Just as he spotted her, Kairi skipped over to him and led him towards the opposite side of the lunchroom. She stopped in front of a table with only one girl occupying it; an empty chair across from her. Sora understood without words, this was Yuna. Kairi smiled weakly and left. She didn't look half as pleased as he'd expected her to. He looked back at Yuna, her back was facing Riku, meaning the chair across from her, the one meant for him, was facing Riku. He borrowed one of Riku's habits and sighed.

"Hello, I'm Sora." He offered brightly as he slid his chair out.

"I'm Yuna." She answered in a gentle, easygoing voice. Sora looked down at her. She was pretty, but he felt no attraction to her. Her shoulder length smokey-brown hair was layered and flipped out at the ends. She had one long dark brown braid that trailed down her back. Sora found himself wondering how she washed her hair. Her skin was a washed out kind of pale, Sora couldn't put his finger on it. She looked purposely pale, not anywhere near the moonlight touched skin he knew as Riku's. He looked at her eyes last. They were deep blue, but like everything else on her body, appeared to be faded and washed out. She looked as though she had a thin gray sheet covering the color of her pupils.

He smiled, "nice to meet you" he added as he sat down. When he was seated he snuck a glance past Yuna to find Riku still staring at him, with what looked like calculating but hurt eyes. Sora looked away quickly.

"It's very nice to meet you too Sora. I hope your not too shy, because I am not so good with first meetings." She confessed. Her honesty made Sora smile. A thought was bouncing around his head and he had to voice it before he exploded.

"Why do you like me Yuna?" he finally blurted out.

"Uhm…" she hesitated at the unexpected question. "Wow, you really get to the point don't you?" She said recovering. "Well when I first saw you, I thought you were one of the hottest guys I'd ever seen." She blushed a little at the confession and Sora felt some empathy for her, knowing he blushed as easily as she did. He also thought he knew who the other "hot guys" were.

"And then I began to watch you to see if…" she paused. "To see if you were nicer than the other guys in our school." She continued. Sora knew she meant, "To see if you were nicer than Riku and Axel." He wondered if they had turned her down before. "But you seemed really sweet and genuine." She went on. "I don't so much like you as want to get to know you better." She finished.

"How do you feel about me?" she asked tentively. Sora swallowed hard, he hadn't been expecting that question, had no idea his curiosity would spark hers. He suddenly wished he had a Twix as he remembered the sly slogan from the commercials where one was caught in a precarious position. "Need a moment? Chew it over with a Twix."

"I…uh…"he started but stopped again. He didn't quite know how to say it. "Uhm, I'm afraid I don't know much about you. But I could get to know you, as…as friends." He stuttered. He could feel his face turning red.

He looked once more at Riku, who looked as though he had swallowed something thoroughly disgusting. He watched Riku watching him and silently wished he were over there instead of here. He let his eyes linger for too long, and Yuna turned to see who he was gazing at.

She followed the direction of his eyes and noticed Riku staring unblinking in their direction. She noted it was Sora he watched and not her.

"Sora."

It was a question. He didn't answer.

"Sora, are you, I mean, you and Riku…?" She persisted.

He lifted his eyes to hers and wished for an easy button rather than a Twix.

"Uhm…he doesn't like me much." He lied. It didn't work.

"Yeah right Sora, he doesn't look at people he doesn't like _like _that. He doesn't look at them at all." She looked thoughtful.

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Sora…?"

He bit his lip.

"Sora?" she didn't sound angry, just curious.

"So what about the park?" he asked quickly.

"What?" she asked caught off guard by the sudden change of subject.

"For our date. The park." He rushed out

"Sora, whats going on between you and Riku?" she asked more pointedly. He had no choice but to answer.

"We're just friends but," he hesitated, afraid that if he spoke the words, the ones he knew were true; his world might come crumbling down around him. "I., I think I like him." he confessed.

Yuna didn't look angry or annoyed or appalled like he had expected. Actually, she looked understanding.

"I thought so, I guess I just thought…" she trailed off.

"I'm sorry Yuna; we can still be friends though."

"You mean it? That would be great!"

Sora smiled, he felt better now that someone knew he liked Riku; Someone other than his subconscious self. Yuna turned to look at Riku again, his attention shifted momentarily from Sora to her. They immediately turned cold and venomous. As the aqua marine orbs focused back on Sora, they softened.

"So that's why he's been shooting the death glare over here all lunch. I didn't mean to make him mad, I, everyone, thought you two had split" she explained.

"We were never together. I'm just kind of a human danger magnet so he said it was the best way to keep people away from me, until he came up with a better idea." He admitted, wondering if that was something he should have kept to himself only after he said it.

She mouthed the word "oh" and looked at him, taking in his slightly pink cheeks, his messy chocolate-brown spikes, and his huge blue innocent eyes. She understood why Riku liked him. Not only was he adorable, he was sweet and he was funny in an unintentional way. He had an air about him that made you happy and comfortable.

"Well, not that I'm upset that your sitting with me or anything but why aren't you sitting with him?" she questioned.

Sora decided giving the whole truth might not be the best idea. "We're fighting." He told her.

"He doesn't look very mad, he looks quite sad actually."

Before Sora could look back over at Riku the bell rang and students started shuffling out of the lunch room, obscuring his view. He stood and walked around the table to leave with Yuna. He really liked Yuna, she was nice, and he could be himself around her without worrying about being judged.

They left the lunchroom together, chatting about the pros and cons of their next classes and discovered their classes were near one another's. They walked down the hallway laughing about Mr. Xigbar's gray hair and eye patch and decided they would call him 'One-eye, the Grey,' as oppose to 'Gandalf the Grey.'

Since Sora's classroom was closer, they stopped at his first. As Sora turned around Yuna tripped over a pencil someone had carelessly left lying on the ground. Sora caught her, his arms wrapped around her body (that was surprisingly smaller than his) and her face against his chest. They both blushed, for different reasons.

"Uhm, see you around Yuna, I'll call you to see about hanging out okay." He said to her as she recovered and smoothed down her clothes.

"Of course, I'll talk to you then. Bye." She said waving as she began running off to her class.

As he watched her enter a classroom further down the hall he was slightly aware of an irritable silver-haired teen stomping past him into class. Sora scrambled into the classroom after him and took his assigned seat behind Riku.

He was used to Riku pretending he didn't exist, so when he turned around when they had free time, he was more than surprised.

"Do you like her?" he asked.

"What?"

"Do you like Yuna? Are you going to go out with her?" he continued.

"No I don't like Yuna, and yes, we are going to hang out." Sora answered, stressing the words hang out.

"Why don't you like her, she likes you." He sounded unbelieving.

"She knows who I like. She knows I don't like her, and we're just going to be friends." He said, not looking at Riku.

"You told her who you like? Why didn't you tell me who you like?" he bristled.

"You never asked." Sora told him venomously.

"I shouldn't have to." He said smugly.

Sora was angry now. Just because his dad had told Riku that Sora would be his pet, didn't mean he would be treated like a little servant boy. He went back to his work with a vengeance.

"Are you going to tell me?" Riku's soft voice snuck into his mind.

"Tell you what?" he knew the question, but he was avoiding the answer.

"Tell me who you like." Riku said more harshly than he'd intended.

Sora didn't answer.

"I don't want you to like other people." Riku said angrily.

"Why, am I not allowed to? Is my entire life your choice? Because I'm your _pet_" Sora spat out.

"Well yes. I mean no, no. you are my pet, but that's not it. I don't want you to go out with other people because I want you to myself. Sora, please." He said sincerely.

Sora looked up into Riku's pleading eyes and smiled at his jumbled words.

"So are you going to tell me?" Riku asked again.

The bell rang and Sora jumped out of his seat and turned around to get his bag off is chair. _Saved by the bell._

He felt Riku's arms slide around his waist, his chest against his back, and his hot breath on his ear. He almost lost control, his knees going weak. He leaned back against Riku for support.

"You're telling me in homeroom." Riku whispered into his ear before releasing Sora and walking to his next class. Sora shook his head to clear his senses as he reluctantly followed Riku.

_Momentarily saved by the bell then._

--------------------------------------------

Sora watched his feet as he entered class and walked to his seat beside Riku. Before anyone could strike any conversations, Demyx spoke.

"Zexion needs someone to help him in the library until the end of the day." Mr. Zexion (another teacher who preferred to be called by his first name) was the librarian and also Demyx's boyfriend.

Sora didn't hesitate; his hand was the first in the air.

"Yes, Sora, thank you." Sora skipped out of class, the last thing he saw was Riku bemused face. He had escaped the question again. He let himself gloat until he remembered a rather dampening detail. He had to drive home with Riku. He scowled the rest of the way to the library.

-----------------------------------------

Riku sat impatiently through the rest of class, tapping his fingers and watching the clock the entire time, willing it to go faster. He didn't see Kairi saunter over and place herself next to him.

"Wishing Zexion would have needed 2 volunteers in the library are we, naughty little Riku?" she said playfully.

Riku took his eyes away from the clock and looked at his sister out of the corner of his eyes. She was smiling and joking and it reminded him of the times when they were little and had played together. He smiled too.

"Maybe just a little." He answered truthfully. The thought of being in the library between the shelves with the adorable brunette had crossed his mine more than once in the last fifteen minutes. It was just as well that he hadn't gone with Sora to the library, he wasn't sure if he could restrain himself from banging him senseless there. _Something about the library…_

Kairi touched his arm and interrupted his kinky thoughts.

"You like him a lot don't you." She asked.

"No, where would you get that idea?" he answered coolly as he glanced once more at he clock.

"Well, for one, you're counting the minutes until you're with him again." she sarcastically pointed out.

"That doesn't prove anything."

"Riku, you were so much happier when he came to live with us. Happier than you'd been since…" they both looked at each other in understanding. Kairi didn't know what happened, but she knew that her mom was gone and Riku didn't like to discuss it. She continued, "Well in a long time. And then you fabricated some weak relationship between you two, successfully achieving two things: convincing yourself Sora was yours, and protecting him from everyone else. Everyone thought you two were such a cute couple, but then you ruined it. No one understood. You just stopped talking to him. You avoided him like the plague."

He looked down in shame.

"But those of us who really know you could tell it hurt you to stay away from him. We saw the painful determination you used to keep yourself away from him. You always gave sidelong glances in his direction, only noticing when he was with his friends and smiling. But you didn't see him any of the other times; you couldn't tell how fake that painted-on smile was. He was distraught, he truly believed you hated him and he blamed himself. He was just as depressed as you were." She finished.

Riku stared blankly at his sister. She was younger and more energetic than him and he had never heard her speak to him that way. She sounded like mom. He suddenly grabbed her, in front of the entire class, and hugged her tightly.

Demyx and some other students looked curiously over at the brother and sister hugging but didn't say anything. They all feared each Lockheart separately, and insulting them together meant certain death.

They pulled away and Riku couldn't help but once more look at the clock. It was almost time to go. He began shoving things into his bag, Kairi helpfully handing him things.

When he almost shoved a tampon and some nail polish in after his calculator he scowled at Kairi who was laughing at his absent-mindedness. He laughed too before the bell rang and he smiled once more at his sister, who nodded once in understanding, before exiting the classroom.

Kairi slowly gathered her things as she preened herself with all her good hard work. She owed herself some new clothes she decided. She walked towards the door waving to Demyx.

"Goodbye, see you tomorrow Demyx."

"See you tomorrow Kairi. Good work today."

They shared a brief laugh as they parted.

------------------------------------------

Riku flipped his cell phone open and dialed quickly as he hurried down the hallway towards the library.

"Hello?" Tifa's twinkling voice floated across the line to his ear.

"Hey Tifa, are you busy?" Riku asked

"Depends, what do you need? I'm not picking you up any lube or weird stuff like that Riku." She scolded.

"No, I have plenty of lube." He paused, laughing to himself as he heard her snort her disapproval. "I was wondering if you could stop by the pet store at the mall and pick up Sora's dog for me?" he half told half asked her. Whether or not she had time to, his father would make sure she did whatever any of the Lockheart family asked. He, unlike his father, was polite about it.

"Sure Riku, I was going to run out and pick something up for dinner anyways so I'll pick her up." She informed him cheerily.

"Thanks Tifa." He answered.

"No problem, just make sure you and Sora come down in time for dinner. See ya later." She finally said and hung up. Riku didn't bother answering, he knew she was already off and doing something else.

He shut his cell phone just as he turned the corner to the library, seeing Sora sitting on a couch through the huge panels of glass that served as windows into and out of the library. He walked casually towards the doors just as another man strode through the doors opposite the ones he was in front of.

Riku gritted his teeth as he saw Axel leading a small group of boys and girls straight towards the oblivious Sora.

---------------------------------------------

Sora was lounging on one of the couches that dotted the large library reading a book. He didn't hear the voices behind him. He didn't notice he was alone until he heard his name.

"Hello, Sora." A calm, cold voice slithered down to his ears. He looked across the table to the other couch.

Axel sat there unsmiling, looking directly at him. Some people he didn't recognize either sat or stood around him.

"Hi, Axel." Sora answered carefully.

"Are you scared of me?" Axel asked, leaning forward.

Sora swallowed. "yes." He answered truthfully.

Axel's booming laughter surrounded the area. He looked pleased, like that was the answer he wanted, but he didn't look as happy as he pretended to be. And that laugh sounded forced.

"Good, then you wouldn't lie to me, now would you?" he asked menacingly as he abruptly stopped laughing.

"N-no" Sora stuttered.

"That's what I like to hear." Axel said as he put his feet up on the table between them and crossed his arms. When he shifted his body, Sora could have sworn he saw bruises around his neck, scratch marks on his shoulders, burns on his wrists. He couldn't have imagined those beneath all those clothes could he? _Am I the only one who saw those?_

Axel noticed Sora's wandering gaze and tugged at his long sleeves involuntarily.

"Are you and Riku together?" Axel asked quite seriously. Sora remembered what Riku had said about Axel liking Riku. He wasn't a good liar.

Axel looked at him, impatiently awaiting his answer.

"Riku and I…" Sora began timidly.

Axel never got the rest of his explanation because just then the subject of the conversation entered the library. Riku took the entire scene in with angry eyes and walked over to the couch Sora was sitting on and plopped down beside him.

"Hey, I missed you." Riku said as he put his arm around Sora. He looked deep into Sora's eyes hoping he would get the idea and follow. For one ridiculous moment Riku thought he would forget his own reason for being here whilst looking into those huge blue orbs.

"Riku." Axels slightly diminished voice carried over.

"Axel." Riku answered without breaking eye contact with Sora. "Was I not invited to this party?" he asked jokingly as he finally broke the bond their eyes had to look at Axel.

"Actually, Sora was about to explain to us the length of your guys' relationship." He meant to sound cocky, but he faltered under Riku's scrutiny.

"Oh, well, if that's all, I can answer that for you. Sora is my boyfriend, you all already know that. If your jealous and want to take him away I'd think twice. I can be very overprotective. Riku told them as he slid his other hand over Sora's leg and down along his thigh.

Sora tried desperately not to flinch or blush. He only succeeded in preventing the first.

Axel and he others followed the movement hungrily with their eyes until one finally spoke.

"How long have you been together?" he asked.

Riku continued his rubbing as he answered.

"The amount of time we've been together is insignificant. But it was before any of you knew him."

"If you were together this whole time, why did you ignore him?" a bold girl asked.

"We were in an argument. Are lovers not aloud to fight?" Riku asked, pretending to be taken aback.

"You never kiss in school, you only hold hands. Other couples hug and kiss, how are we supposed to believe your lovers?" another bold voice shot out, this time male.

"We don't make our actions public, and it's for this very reason." Riku said, referring to the awkward questions being asked. Riku sighed, he had won and he was ready to leave and find out who Sora liked so he could kill…err…congratulate them.

"Prove it." Axel said.

"What?" Riku asked, looking at him.

"Prove you two are together." He repeated.

"How do you expect us to prove we are together?" Riku bristled.

"Just kiss or something." He said flippantly, like it was no big deal.

"Axel, I'm not proving myself to you." Riku said through clenched teeth. He could feel Sora's grip tightening on his arm as his hands balled into fists. Sora's presence reminded him to calm himself down.

"Fine, but no one will believe you're together if you won't even kiss each other." He retorted slyly, a small smile of victory adorning his face.

Riku glanced at Sora, he looked scared, and he was sure the work his hand was doing was already hard enough for him. But he had no choice.

He took his other hand from around Sora and placed it gently on the side of his head, lacing his fingers into the messy brown spikes. He leaned in and gently placed his lips on Sora's. He began to pull away, hoping that was enough to convince Axel & co. His heart ached slightly at knowing Sora would never kiss him under ordinary circumstances. He slightly pulled his lips away from Sora's, but wasn't expecting the other boy's reaction.

Sora sat completely still as Riku's hand landed softly on the side of his head and his lips descended to his. He was scared. But the minute Riku's lips met his, his whole body reacted. Suddenly the hand rubbing his thigh burned a trail into his leg, his slow breathing set the pace his racing heart futilely tried to match, and Riku's lips pursed slightly against his still ones ignited every cell in his body into desperately needing Riku. He felt Riku begin to pull away and his body immediately went into action. One hand flew up to Riku's shoulder and squeezed while the other tangled into the moon-beam silver hair and pulled his lips back down to his.

Riku heard many gasps, a few "I told you so's" and one "fuck" that sounded distinctly like Axel before he heard the shuffling feet and sound of a door that signaled they were alone.

Riku hesitantly nibbled Sora's bottom lip and with some prodding got Sora to slightly part his lips. Riku slipped his tongue in and tried to coax Sora's tongue too life too. Sora's hands faltered and grew weak as they fell from Riku's body. He pulled back and looked sadly away.

"I want to go home." He said quietly.

------------------------------------------------------------

Riku turned off the radio in the car and turned to Sora before moving.

"I'm sorry Sora." He said painfully.

Sora blushed and bit his lip but didn't say anything.

"Will you please tell me who you like Sora. You know it's killing me." Riku told him softly.

Sora turned to look at him, two shades of blue meeting in a clash of confusion.

"You said it wasn't Yuna. Who is she?" Riku pushed.

Sora glanced downward, "that's just it," he began timidly, "it's not, it's not a girl that I like. I think. Well I'm pretty sure now." He finished as weakly as he'd started.

Riku continued looking on in confusion. _Is he hinting at something?_ He didn't want to make assumptions that would leave him sadly disappointed or heartbroken.

Sora looked back up at Riku and emotion surged up and flowed from his eyes. "That was my first kiss Riku. I never kissed anyone else myself and believe it or not, all those times people tried to take it forcefully, I was always careful not to let them touch my lips. But when you kissed me, I knew it was coming and I still didn't stop it. And then you, I, my body, it just moved without thinking. All my mind was saying was "Sora, he's a guy,' but my heart, my stupid heart; it told me I wanted this." Sora almost yelled the entire story in a panicky rage, but whispered the last line as tears slid down his cheeks.

"Sora, I didn't know, I'm sorry for taking your first kiss." Riku apologized furtively, getting close to Sora's face as he tried to bring his averted eyes to focus back on him. His words did the trick.

Sora's glistening eyes locked onto Riku's once more and his next words were spoken with such honesty laced through them that Riku shivered.

"You shouldn't be Riku. I'm not."

Riku stared, momentarily dazed by Sora's beauty and those shocking words he'd heard. "Then why did you pull back when we were alone. When I tried to…" Riku trailed off, he was sure Sora knew what he was talking about because the red tint on his cheeks now almost reached his ears.

"It was too much, too fast" Sora said sheepishly. "It's not you," he hastily added, "I just never kissed anyone, let alone a guy, before. It was kinda scary. I didn't really know what to do." He giggled as he admitted to being afraid that he was not as good a kisser as Riku.

"Ah, so you were nervous." Riku said lightly as he put the key in the ignition. "Don't worry, if I were kissing me, I'd be worried too." He told him cockily.

Sora gave him an "uh-huh-is-that-so" look before smiling.

Actually, I could help you get better at kissing if you'd kike." He said playfully as he turned they key and the car roared to life. "All at your pace, of course." He added seriously.

"O-okay." Sora agreed. _Would this damned blush ever go away? Fat chance, not if he keeps saying things like that…_

"Great." He smiled. "One small one for the road then?"

Sora couldn't help but grin at Riku's tone. As casual and cool as he tried to play it, Sora knew he really wanted a kiss.

"Depends."

"Depends? On what?" Riku asked hurriedly.

"What do I get out of it" Sora playfully asked him.

"You get to kiss me, isn't that enough?" Riku asked just as playfully, but obviously dumbstruck at Sora's question.

"More than enough." Sora giggled as he boldly closed the space between them and gave Riku a quick peck on the lips.

Riku smiled and shifted the car into drive.

"Better get home fast. I'm not sure how long that one sweet kiss will last me." And with that he shot out of the spot, leaving Sora to grab onto the handles and hope to make it home at all.

---------------------------------------

Kairi hummed and happily tossed pieces of strawberry and banana into the blender. She lazily sauntered over to the fridge and pushed the button on the indoor ice maker and giggled as the ice spilled out onto the floor. Remembering she should probably get something to catch the ice in, she grabbed a bowl and filled it with crushed ice. She tipped the ice into the blender and went over to the fridge, pulling out some orange juice and pouring it in after the ice. She opened a drawer and threw the lid for the blender into it. She gathered up the banana peels and strawberry stems and threw them away, doing the same with the ice except she put it in the sink. Just as she returned the orange juice to the fridge, she heard the front door open and two male voices enter the house. She smiled.

"Sora, Riku, come in here please!" she called sweetly. She faintly heard Riku sigh but Sora appeared in the doorway instantly.

"Whats up Kairi?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you guys would try my smoothie with me. It's strawberry banana." She asked innocently.

"Of course!" Sora exclaimed and ran over to Kairi's side. They both looked expectantly at Riku, who was still standing in the doorway.

He looked back at them before reluctantly trudging over to join.

"Only if you try it first, knowing you, you're probably trying to poison me so you can get Sora with Yuna." He said grumpily to Kairi.

_If only you knew big brother._ "Thanks guys, k, here goes!" Kairi exclaimed as her finger hovered over the 'blend' button. She pushed it in and quickly ducked below the counter with a girlish squeak. She heard another girlish squeak and figured it was from Sora, seeing as she didn't think Riku was possible of squeaking, or any girly sounds for that matter. She giggled, _this was such a good idea, I'll have to remember to thank Demyx._

After a few seconds that seemed a lot longer, she hopped up and pushed the off button. As the blender studded to a halt, Riku suddenly materialized clean and smoothie-free from behind the counter. _That's no fair! He wasn't supposed to duck in time! _She pouted slightly as she noticed that part of her smoothie scheme had failed.

She turned to Sora and her disappointment turned to amusement. Sora was covered and dripping in pink strawberry banana smoothie. _Okay so maybe this could still work, they don't both need to take showers anymore, but Riku would be there when Sora got out. _

"Uhm…Sorry guys." Kairi said, feigning shame.

"Needs more banana." Sora said as he licked his hand.

Riku suddenly burst into a booming laughter that Sora joined in on. Kairi stood silent for a moment before she too joined in. It was amazing that Sora had come, and in a matter of days, made Riku laugh more than he had in years.

"Sora you should probably go shower, Tifa will be home with dinner soon." Kairi said sweetly as the laughter began to die down.

"Great idea Kairi!" Riku said quickly and grabbed Sora's wrist pulling him through the door as Sora barely got out a "byeKairithanksforthesmoothies!"

Kairi gave an intrigued laugh; Her & Demyx's plan had worked better than she'd thought it would. Riku looked like he couldn't wait at all to be alone with the boy. She looked around at the mess in the kitchen, she could leave it until one of the maids came this week, but Tifa'd kill her if she left it there that long. With a sigh she pulled out a swifter mop and got to work on cleaning the kitchen.

"Riku owes me big time." She grumbled.

----------------------------------------------

Riku cursed their room for not being closer to the kitchen at the moment. He pulled Sora along the hallways and towards their room. He didn't slow down as he went the few steps that led up to their door. He opened the door, pulled Sora through it, and had him pinned against it as soon as it was closed behind them.

"I told you that kiss wouldn't last me very long." He growled as his lips descended to Sora's smoothie covered neck. _What am I doing? I should be being gentle, It's just…I can't wait to taste this smoothie on his skin…_He felt Sora's muscles tense, he knew Sora wasn't used to this and he shouldn't be going so fast.

He took a deep breath and began to release Sora. Before completely letting go, he darted his tongue out and licked some of the smoothie off of Sora's neck. Smiling triumphantly to himself as he heard Sora giggle, he pulled back to look into his eyes.

"Well?" Sora asked.

"Well what?" Riku asked confusedly.

"How was it?"

Riku smiled. "Needs more banana." He and Sora both laughed before Sora began to fidget in front of him.

"Whats wrong with you?" Riku asked.

"I think smoothie is dripping down my back." He fidgeted more.

Riku laughed at his peculiar behavior. "Go get in the shower and hurry before Tifa gets back with dinner."

"K, I'll go fast Riku!" Sora bounded towards the bathroom humming a tune that seemed oddly familiar. Riku couldn't place it so he just dismissed it.

He lay down on the bed and mentally congratulated himself for not jumping Sora all day. Although it had been difficult, he had managed to not rip off the boy's clothes and ravage him on the spot. _Even when he had been covered in smoothie…_

Riku groaned, remembering how much sweeter that smoothie had tasted on his skin, sweeter than he remembered any smoothie should taste. A voice coming from the bathroom quieted his thoughts. _Who is he on the phone with?_ He listened as Sora's voice floated from behind the door. _Wait, he doesn't have a phone…_

He sat up against his headboard and strained his ears to hear what Sora was saying.

"Koi ni shibarareta specialist negai tsume o taterareta boku

Ai o tashikametai egoist kimi no oku made tadoritsukitai"

Riku wondered why Sora was singing a song in Japanese, he was sure he didn't speak, read, or understand it. Either way, he easily translated the words.

_A specialist bound by romance You used your long fingernails on me_

_An egoist who wants to confirm love I want to struggle on until I'm inside of you_

What kind of song was this?

"kimi no kao ga toozaru

Ah boku wa boku de nakunaru mae ni."

_You keep yourself at a distance_

_Ah Before I lose myself._

Riku half heartedly tried to tune Sora out. He was singing in a heady, breathless tune and it was turning him on, which didn't necessarily agree with his "no touchy" plan. Sora's next words made it impossible for him to stop listening now.

"Aishite mo ii kai? Yureru yoru ni

Arugamama de ii yo motto fukaku

Kuruoshii kurai ni nareta kuchibiru ga tokeau hodo ni

Boku wa…kimi no…Vanilla."

_Is it okay to love, too? In the shaking night_

_It's as good as it is More Deeper_

_As those almost maddening lips I've gotten used to melt together_

_I am…Your…Vanilla._

Sora continued singing in Japanese, moaning out the chorus and remaining completely oblivious to the meaning of his words. He had no idea what he was doing to Riku. Riku closed his eyes and almost moaned along with Sora as the brunette sang out the words 'More.' 'Deeper.'

"…nante kidorisugi sonna cool na kimi wa plastic

Atsui menazashi ni wa ecologist sono moeru kichizuke ga modokashii"

…_Your too affected You're cool like plastic_

_With hot looks like an ecologist, those burning kisses are irritating._

Riku took a deep breath and rest his head back against the backboard. Even if the words weren't as insinuating as they were, Sora's singing was torture. Not because he was bad at it, no; it was because he was good at it.

"Aishite mo ii kai? Yureru yoru ni

Arugamama de ii yo Motto Hayaka

Kurishii kurai ni nureta kuchibiru ga kotoba nante mou

Kimi to boku not Burning love"

_Is it okay to love, too? In the shaking night_

_It's good as it is More Faster_

_The almost painful wet lips are there are no more words_

_You and I are not Burning love_

Riku pushed his head back against the headboard and grabbed hold of his sheets, trying to stay where he was. Every syllable that came out of Sora's mouth enticed him to go into the bathroom and taste the words with his tongue. Every fiber in his body convinced Riku that Sora was moaning for him, begging him to go faster and deeper. He whimpered as his body continued losing the battle with his mind.

"Ah ikutsu asa o mukaereba ah yoru wa owaru no darou ka

Ah Sora ni chiribamerareta ah shiroi hana ni kakomarete yuku"

_Ah If we welcome ho many mornings Ah Will the nights probably stop_

_Ah Scattered in the sky ah White flowers surround us_

Riku sat up on the edge of the bed as he heard Sora turn the shower off. He slumped with his head down as he heard Sora continue singing, his arousal beginning to be more of a nuisance than just a minor annoyance.

"Aishite mo ii kai? Yureru yoru ni

Arugamama de ii yo Motto Kimi o

Kuruoshii kurai ni nareta koshi tsuki ga tokeau hodo ni

Kimi wa… boku no…banning da"

_Is it okay to love, too? In the shaking night_

_It's good as it is More You are_

_As those almost maddening hips I've gotten used to melt together_

_You are…My…keeper_

Riku clenched his teeth and scrunched his eyes shut. The last words had been clear, because the sound of the shower no longer obscured them. Sora's voice was low, and he spaced out the last line into a pleasurable verse that had Riku's nerves flustered. He stood and walked over to the door just as Sora opened it. His eyes met a wet dripping Sora with a towel wrapped around his entire body.

"Why is your towel like that?" he asked as he took a step towards Sora.

"You told me to wear it like this." Sora pouted as he took a step backward into the bathroom.

"Yes, but I meant when other people were around. I said I didn't want anyone but me to see all of you. Since it's just us, you can wear it normal." He told him, stopping in front of where Sora had backed himself into the counter.

"Uhm, okay…" Sora blushed as he undid the knot and slid the towel slowly down his body to stop tantalizingly low on his waist.

Riku bit his lip, no longer to hold back. He reached his hands out and put one on either side of Sora's wet hips and pulled him close. He looked down to where his wet bangs slightly covered his eyes and dove down to meet his lips in a bruising kiss. He swiftly picked Sora up and set him on the counter they had just been leaning against

Sora's reaction this time was more confident than the last. He snaked his hands up and around Riku's neck and curled his fingers into his hair as he returned Riku's kiss with as much vigor. When Riku nibbled at his bottom lip he obediently parted his lips so that Riku's tongue could slip past them. As Riku's wet tongue invaded his mouth he tightened his hold on Riku's scalp and accidentally scraped a nail across it. Riku gasped, breaking the kiss and tilted his head back, exposing his neck.

Without thinking, Sora brought his lips to Riku's neck and lightly kissed there, occasionally flicking his tongue out onto the silky smooth skin. He felt Riku's hands travel once or twice over his wet back and brought his teeth out to lightly nip at the skin under his lips. He brought one of the hands that had been tangled into Riku's hair down to rub lightly on his chest. Riku's hands fell back to his hips and one began moving towards his stomach, going ever lower on Sora's body.

Riku felt Sora pause in what he was doing, the hand he had moved to rub Riku's chest balled into a fist, unsure if what Riku was doing was something he wanted. It didn't matter much now, everything Sora had done, every touch, had taken him farther and farther away from stopping himself. He bent his head down and kissed Sora's shoulder as his hand lingered on the edge of his towel. Just as he began tugging the towel down, a rough knock sounded from the door leading from the hallway to their room.

"Riku, Sora, come down for dinner, I've been calling you for the last ten minutes!" she yelled before trudging off back down the hall.

Riku stepped back, his face flushed and his breathing ragged. Had they really been in here that long? _It seemed like a few minutes…_

He looked up at Sora who was still sitting on the counter obviously trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry." Riku mumbled.

Sora blushed. "that was…unexpected…"

"It was that damn song. That one you were singing in the shower. It got me all…" Riku explained, a little ashamed that one little song had gotten him so worked up.

"Vanilla? But I sang it in Japanese…do you understand Japanese Riku?" Sora asked excitedly, hopping down from the counter with an excited smile on his face. It was like he had already either accepted or forgotten about the last ten minutes. Riku hoped it was the first of the two.

"I'll tell you about it another time. Just get dressed before Tifa bites our heads off." Riku said, exiting the bathroom with Sora close behind him. "Why were you singing it anyway? You don't speak Japanese."

"It has my name in it." Sora simply stated as he slid boxers and a pair of pajama pants on under his towel before removing it. He hastily put on a shirt and hurried out the door to where Riku had already left, deftly closing it behind them.

"I will never understand you." Riku chuckled, shaking his head as they entered the dining room. "Ah, dinner" he said upon entering.

Sora took his eyes off of Riku to look at the dining room table. His eyes filled with delight as he saw a small golden Labrador puppy with a red boy around her neck sitting on the table.

"Sammy!" he yelled, running over to grab the excited puppy up in his arms.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" He ran over with the puppy still in his arms and gave Riku a hug that probably crushed both Sam and Riku. "Can I go play with him?" he asked looking up at him

"Not until you eat dinner." Tifa said as she entered the dining room from the kitchen, Kairi coming in after her.

"Okay…" Sora begrudgingly sat down with Sammy at his lap and began eating his dinner, sneaking bits to the happy puppy on his lap.

Riku watched him with interested eyes as he laughed at every humorous move the brown haired teen made. Soon Tifa and Kairi were giggling along with Sora as Sammy fell asleep in his lap.

_What did I ever do before I met him?_

-----------------------------------------

"Sammy!" Sora called, chasing the puppy around the Lockheart mansion garden. "Sammy, come here!" he giggled as she stopped in front of a bush and sniffed curiously around.

He ran up next to her and gasped as he saw a small injured baby bunny lying on the ground in front of the bush. It looked as though the rabbit had gotten its hind foot caught and had sprained or broken it.

"Good job Sammy." He said ruffling the dog's ears. She sat down contentedly and watched as her owner cradled the young rabbit in his arms. "Let's go ask Riku for help." He suggested.

She cocked her head to the side and gave a grunt of agreement before hurrying after her master into the back door and towards his room. They both entered it and she ran to the bed where her master's friend and roommate laid on the bed with his books all around him. She stood on her hind legs and whimpered to be picked up. The silver haired boy she knew her master liked picked her up and rubbed her ears as she lazily dozed off to sleep. She decided she liked him too.

"Riku, Sammy and I found a little bunny with a broken foot. Can you go to the store and get a cage so I can help it?" Sora asked, giving Riku his most convincing puppy dog face. Sam cracked an eye open and looked at her master's face. She barked and wiggled out of Riku's grasp to lick him, trying her best to help Sora out.

Riku laughed at their combined efforts and sighed, getting up with Sam in his arms and grabbing his keys. He walked over to Sora and looked down at the little bunny in his hands and laughed.

"Find a tall box with some towels to put him in until I get back. I'll get everything okay." He told him as he first kissed Sora on the nose and then Sam between eyes, making her go cross eyed. He set her down and left the room.

"Right Sam, a tall box. Let's look in the closet." He and Sam rushed over to the closet and looked up on the shelves. He ran over the small boxes with his eyes before spotting a tall one on a high shelf with other small boxes stacked on top of it. "There!" he exclaimed. He reached up with one arm, still cradling the bunny in the other. His finger tips caught the edge of and he pulled.

The boxes came tumbling down over them. Sora fell down on his butt and Sammy squawked as they were buried ankle high in empty boxes.

"you okay Sammy?" Sora asked. Her head popped up from under the layer of boxes and she barked. Sora nodded and looked about them for the box he had been trying to get. He didn't see it on the ground. He looked back up at the shelf and saw it perched there, mocking them.

He stood up and plucked it off the shelf, exiting the closet and plopping down on his bed. Sammy whimpered, reminding him that he had forgotten to bring her up there. He set the bunny down between some pillows so she wouldn't run and went quickly to the bathroom to grab a towel, picking Sam up and putting her on the bed as he returned.

He took the lid off of the large box and noticed some papers in it. "Riku won't mind if I take these out." He dumped them on the bed and glanced at them quickly. The handwriting looked familiar. He set the towel down into the bottom of the box and put the bunny down on top of it.

With that done, he turned his attention back to the mysterious papers. They were envelopes. And they were addressed to him. _I'm pretty sure I've never seen these before._ He picked one of them up and turned it over. It was already open. He took out the piece of paper the envelope housed and unfolded it. It was Roxas' handwriting.

_Sora,_

_Why aren't you answering my letters? I know you're probably busy but maybe you could call me or write back if you ever have any time. I really miss you. Please answer me._

_Roxas_

Sora stared blankly as quiet tears slid down his face. These were letters from Roxas and Riku had been hiding them from him. He had forgotten about Roxas, even after he'd promised not to, and Riku just made sure he wouldn't remember.

He looked up as the door opened and Sam bounded off the bed and over to the person entering, wagging her tail so furiously that her whole body shook with excitement of his return. Riku dropped the two bags he had been carrying and stopped down to rub Sammy's belly.

He finally looked up and abruptly halted as he saw the box Sora was sitting next to, all the letters on the bed, and the one in Sora's hand. He was crying. He stood up and took a step forward only to take a step back again.

"Sora I, I'm…" he began lamely.

_I' m screwed._

* * *

**ANOTHER CONTEST!**

The first person to figure out what show Riku was watching in the morning when he was waiting for Sora to get out of the shower so they could go to school gets to pick the medium of transportation Riku buys Sora. (car, motorcycle, etc.) As long as you don't pick tricylcle, your pick shall be honored. GOOD LUCK!

**Sammy: **_You interupted the belly rub Riku was giving me_

**SxB:** Sorry Sammy...I owe you one?

**Sammy:** O_kay! Uhm, whats wrong with my Master?_

**SxB:** Riku was a jerk and made him sad.

**Sammy: **_(growls) I'll rip up all his boxers..._

**SxB: S**ounds like a good idea to me! XP


	12. A Good Deed Never Goes Unpunished

**A Good Deed Never Goes ****Un****punished**

Axel walked back towards his house, wincing as every step he took shot pain to his sensitive backside. His 'father' Ansem had sent him to some sick store in town to fetch his 'playthings.' And he had been made to walk there, furthering the pain his sick twisted man had put him in. Of course he had been sent to get these things; how would it look it the almighty conservative Senator Sephiroth Ansem was seen pulling out of the parking lot of 'Naughty & Nice.'

He hefted the bag that carried sharp handcuffs, blindfolds, vibrators, and painfully large sex toys; all but lube. Axel almost laughed. Almost. Ansem bottomed with Sephiroth, so there was no need for him to provide the lube there, and he didn't use lube with Axel.

He turned a corner down an all that was a shortcut to his subdivision and slowly walked down it. For one, he didn't think he could manage a very fast pace, and for another thing, he was in no rush to get back to his house. As he walked past a doorway he noticed a dirty white tail lying out of the ground, seemingly appearing out of a doorway.

He walked towards it and found a fluffy white momma cat surrounded by kittens. They were all quiet and unmoving. _Damn, their all dead._

He shook his head and muttered "Sorry" as he turned to walk away. He heard a faint mewing as his foot hit the ground and turned back to the dead litter to see if he had overlooked anything. All the kittens, and momma cat, were still unmoving. _Hell, I'm losing my mind._ This time he did chuckle in his head._ Nah, I already lost that years ago._

He turned back around and almost stepped on a grey wobbly blob. Not a blob. A kitten. It mewed again and stumbled blindly over to the white momma cat and nuzzled its nose.

"She's dead. Your momma's dead. Just like mine." He told it before walking away. He heard the mewing again and looked back at the litter. It wasn't there.

"meow." He looked down, it was nuzzling his shoes.

"You can't come with me." He said. It nuzzled his jeans and mewed hopefully. He looked back at its dead family before kneeling down and picking it up. It fit in the palm of his hand.

"You're strong aren't you?" he asked it. The kitten slightly opened two grey-glossed bright blue eyes to look curiously at him.

"Fine, you can come with me, but you know, he won't be happy about this." He thought aloud as he slipped the kitten into an inside jacket pocket so it would stay warm.

----------------------------------------------------

Axel set down the bag full of all the toys that would eventually be used on him and went up to his room. He took the kitten out of his pocket along with some formula and a syringe he had stopped at a pet store to buy with his own money. What little of it he had.

He opened up the glass bottle and dipped the syringe in, pulling until it was filled with formula. He picked up the kitten and put the syringe to its mouth, squeezing lightly so that the milk would come out. The grey kitten lapped up the milk eagerly. He repeated this three or four times until the kittens belly was full and warm. He put the formula in his drawer and sat on the ground watching the kitten wobble curiously around his room.

He heard his father coming up the stairs and hurriedly scooped up the cat, hiding him behind his back as Ansem opened the door.

"I'm having a guest over tonight, I don't want to see or hear you. You don't exist." Ansem told him as he stood in the doorway. Axel nodded.

"Whats behind your back?" Ansem asked.

"I-it's just a cat." Axel stuttered.

"You brought a cat into my house?" Ansem growled, stepping closer to Axel.

"The rest of its family was dead." He defended.

"What are you, a pussy? You couldn't just leave the damn cat there to die? You make me sick." He raised his hand and smacked Axel with the back of it.

Axel fell to his knees. He shoved the act under his bed and slipped the covers down in front of it so it wouldn't come back out.

Ansem scowled down at Axel on the ground. "Good idea son, I could use some warming up before my guest gets here." He spat and unzipped his pants. He grabbed a fistful of red hair and pushed his face into his groin, rubbing his erection against his face.

"I don't want to." Axel grimaced.

"I didn't ask if you wanted to." Ansem said as he began thrusting his clothed erection against Axels face, pushing his head against him with a yanking grip in his hair.

"I don't want to." Axel repeated.

Ansem stopped what he was doing and growled before he moved hands down from his hair to Axel's neck and squeezed. He lifted him to his feet before releasing him and punching him in the ribs.

"How dare you deny me!" he bellowed as he punched him again. Axel stumbled and fell backwards onto the bed gasping for breath. Ansem flew down on him and flipped him onto his hands and knees. He yanked down Axel's pants and shoved four fingers roughly inside of him, laughing as Axel screamed out in pain. After pulling them out completely and harshly back in once more, the doorbell rang.

"He's here." Ansem stopped what he was doing, suddenly looking slightly nervous. "You're lucky." He snickered as he zipped up his pants. Axel sobbed on the bed and his body trembled in pain. "Pull yourself the fuck together, I don't want to hear you whimpering all night. And I don't want to know that cat exists either, or I'll kill it and then you." He punched Axel in his spine and laughed as he collapsed on the bed.

"Your pathetic," was the last thing Axel heard before the doorbell rang again and Ansem left, locking his door behind him.

Axel lay flat on his stomach in bed, panting as tears mingled with sweat and sweat mingled with blood. He shuddered as every heavy breath shot lancing slices of hot pain to his bruised ribs. He lay until his breath slowed and he could manage to breathe without hurting his ribs to badly. He sat up and grabbed his boxers, gingerly pulling them back on and laying on his back in bed. He let his eyes slip shut and slowly reached an arm down to feel his ribs.

"Ah!" he quietly cried out as white hot pain blinded his vision. He laid his arm at his side and tried to go to sleep before he heard his father and Sephiroth fucking like bunnies next door to him. He felt a soft brush of fun against his hand and opened one eye to look at the kitten he had saved. It was nuzzling his hand but remaining very silent

"How'd you get up here? Your too small to jump." He whispered. It just looked at him briefly and snuggled against his hip, closing its eyes and joining him to sleep.

"I told you he wouldn't like it." Axel whispered, closing his eyes and determinedly focusing on sleeping rather than the banging that was going on in the hallway as Ansem and Sephiroth made their way to Ansem's room.

------------------------------------------------------

Cloud dropped his keys on the table that stood just inside the door. He slammed the front door and began climbing the stairs to his bedroom. His room was the only part of his uselessly large mansion that felt like home. He and Leon had decorated that part, but the rest of the mansion had been decorated by some hired interior designer and hardly suited his taste. Besides, the bedroom was the most used room in the house; not that he hadn't used the other rooms for that before.

He approached his room and saw that the double doors were already open and the light was on, as if awaiting his return. He entered the bedroom and looked over at his half-naked lover lying on their bed with paper clipped stacks of printed paper surrounding him. The tan brunette looked up from some papers he was reading and took in Cloud's sour and shaken look. He raised one elegant brow.

"I'm home." Cloud grumbled as he walked over to the bed and sat on the end, careful not to disturb Leon's work.

"Long day at work already?" he asked.

"Shut up Squall, you didn't have to go to work at all today." Cloud complained. Leon smiled and snaked his arms around Cloud's waist, pulling him towards him.

"No but I've been home by myself all morning." He said as he nuzzled the side of Cloud's neck.

"Did you miss me that much?" Cloud joked.

"You have no idea." Leon murmured as he grabbed Cloud's hand and guided it to his already stiffening member. He began kissing Cloud's jaw and put both his hands up to turn Cloud's head so their lips could meet.

Cloud opened his mouth to complain, but as soon as his lips parted, Leon had his tongue past them and was ravenously exploring his mouth. Leon ran his hands down the inside of his thighs and Cloud could now feel himself reacting to the brunettes touch. He squeezed the hand that head been resting on Leon's groin, rubbing roughly up and down the length of his erection.

Leon hissed against his lips and pulled Cloud onto his lap so that Cloud straddled his hips, not once breaking the kiss. Cloud fought for dominance but could feel himself losing. Not to be outdone, he rocked his hips downward so that their erections rubbed together. Leon gasped, breaking their kiss. Cloud took advantage of this to attack his neck, licking and nibbling over familiar territory. He smiled when he came across a bruise like mark he had given Leon only last night.

Leon slipped his hands under the back of Clouds polo shirt and lifted it. Cloud paused what what he was doing so that Leon could remove the hot shirt. As soon as it was off, Leon had his wrists in his hands and was flipping them so that he sat between Cloud's legs.

"Leon…: Cloud groaned, trying to sound stern, "your papers…" he moaned as Leon rocked his hips against his.

"Doesn't matter, they weren't good stories anyway." He mumbled as his stacks of papers scattered and fell to the floor. He brought his lips down to Cloud's collar bone and trailed light kisses from there down to his stomach and back up again, knowing all the skin was sensitive.

Leon stopped at one of Clouds nipples and covered it with his mouth as one hand released Cloud's wrist to gently pinch the other.

"Leon…" Cloud growled as he bucked his hips upward. Leon got the hint and paused to remove them both of their pants and boxers. Leon slid back down and the both hissed as flesh met flesh. Leon slowly kissed Cloud's hips and thighs. He dipped his tongue down into his belly button, moving it in and out. Cloud wiggled beneath him. Leon smiled and lightly kissed the tip of his member before parting his hips and leaning between them, pulling his hips down to his mouth.

Cloud sighed with relief, expecting Leon to start preparing him, although he was so accustomed to Leon that it hardly mattered anymore. But instead of the fingers that signaled Leon would soon be inside of him, he felt Leon's hot breath and wet tongue dip inside of him.

"Leon!" Cloud gasped as Leon's tongue slipped in and out of him. he swirled it around the rim and then dipped it further in again. Cloud grabbed the sheets and squeezed his eyes shut as Leon continued pleasuring him with his tongue. He felt Leon's hand come up and rub his pounding erection while his other hand inserted two wet fingers in him next to his tongue.

"Leon!" he yelled, "Leon, I'm gonna…" he started, but trailed off. Leon paused, letting his fingers take over as his tongue receded.

"You're going to what?" he asked.

"I'm gonna kill you." Cloud growled.

"Oh really…Don't you want something from me first? Or should I just…" Leon pulled his fingers out of Cloud and sat back on his knees, looking down at Cloud instead of touching him. He was sweaty and naked, with his legs spread wide open for Leon only. His cock twitched. _Damn, this sight never gets old._

Clouds eyes widened as Leon stopped touching him, just leaving him there, hot and close to the edge. He smirked as he had an idea for revenge.

"What, you want me to beg you to fuck me?" Cloud asked seductively. "Why should i? There's nothing you can do for me that I can't do myself." He lied.

He kept his eyes locked with Leon's confused but interested ones as he let his hand slowly make it's way down to his own member. He began stroking himself and let his eyes slip half shut aand lay his head back against his pillow.

"Nnn…" he moaned and opened one eye slightly to look at Leon. He was staring down at Cloud with a faltering determined face. _Hmm…more then._

"Oh…Leon…" he groaned and, after sucking on two of his fingers, brought his other hand down to his entrance, entering the two fingers and moving them in and out, slowly at first, but soon speeding up.

"Leon…yess…Leon…" Cloud sighed tossing his head from side to side.

"Fuck…" he heard Leon whisper.

Cloud shoved his fingers in further, finding his own spot.

"Leon!" he gasped as he hit his own prostrate.

"Oh fuck." Leon said before grabbing the lube off the bedside table and hastily preparing his aching member. "You asked for it." He growled as he moved Clouds hands out of the way and quickly entered him. He paused momentarily so Cloud could adjust but started thrusting in and out before Cloud could even give a nod.

"Leon…fuck me…ah, harder!" Cloud moaned out as he rocked his hips down to meet Leon's thrusts and deepen them. Whether or not Leon had wanted to do what Cloud said his body and hips slammed into Cloud harder and faster at the sound of hearing him ask for it.

"Ahh…Cloud, dammit…" Leon groaned, speeding up as he felt his orgasm building up and screaming for release.

"I'm gonna…" Cloud moaned. This time Leon was sure he knew what he meant and leaned down to whisper in his ear,

"Come for me baby."

He felt Cloud tense under him and then gasped as Cloud tightened around him, covering their stomachs with his seed. Leon thrust once more into Cloud before burying his seed within him, moaning his lover's name.

He hovered on his elbows while they rode orgasms together, panting. He rested his head against Cloud's hot shoulder until he could regain his breath and pull out of him. He lay on the bed next to Cloud and wrapped an arm around him when the blonde laid his head on his chest and draped an arm over his waist.

"Leon, are you disappointed?" Cloud asked suddenly.

"No, are you? Was I bad or something?" Leon asked curiously, but slightly offended.

"No, it's not that." Cloud blushed, "you're great at sex."

Leon smiled smugly. "Then why would I be disappointed? You know your great at sex too, so I'm not disappointed in you."

"Well, it's just, all your hard work, kinda goes to waste. You make me yours and everything, but I can't give you anything in return. I can't give you our children." Cloud explained longingly, slight sorrow tinting his voice.

Leon sighed. "I hate when you go read to kids in schools. You're always beating yourself up about wanting to have kids after words."

Cloud was silent.

"First of all Cloud, I am not wasting my time, there is nothing I enjoy more than making love to you. Second of all, if you want to have kids so bad, why don't we adopt one? I was an orphan, and when I was adopted, I had two moms. Remember? And I turned out just fine.

"That's what you think." Cloud joked.

"Your so funny." Leon said, shoving Cloud a little. "cloud, I'm serious, we could adopt. I would love to raise a child with you." He said seriously.

"You mean it?" cloud asked. Leon nodded. Cloud darted out of bed and ran off to the bathroom, yanking Leon behind him. He turned on the shower and pushed Leon in, shoving soap at him.

"What the big idea?" Leon asked as Cloud stepped in after him.

"Hurry and clean up, I want to start looking for a child this afternoon." Cloud said excitedly as he washed his hair.

"You're so impatient." Leon grumbled as he watched Cloud rinsing his golden blonde locks.

"Leon, you're just standing there!" Cloud scolded.

"Sorry, you're just so sexy when you shower." He laughed.

"Well you better hurry up, because we're not having sex until we find a kid." Cloud informed him

Leon's eyes widened. "Starting now?" Cloud nodded. He narrowed his eyes. "You won't last." he said.

"Watch me…" and with that Cloud finished his shower and stepped out to go get dressed.

"Fuck." Leon grumbled and grudgingly began washing his hair.

-------------------------------------------------

Riku opened his mouth then shut it. He opened it once more, and shut it once more. Sora sat there expectantly.

"Sora, I'm sorry." Riku said shamefully.

Sora didn't answer. He walked over and picked up the bags Riku had dropped. He assembled the cage and lay some bedding down in it. He unwrapped the gauze and antibacterial ointment Riku had bought and applied it to the bunny's hind leg. He silently filled up its food bowl with the pellets Riku had been kind enough to buy it, and walked over to the bathroom to fill the water bottle that Riku had also supplied with cold water. He attached the bottle to the cage and set the bowl inside of it. Last, he put the baby bunny inside and clasped the door shut. He set the cage on the ground next to his bed and left the room.

Riku watched Sora complete his task quickly and quietly and then watched him exit the room, feeling absolutely helpless. He sank to the ground where he was and sat with his back against Sora's bed, thinking and waiting.

Sora stopped just outside of their room, crying behind the closed door. He didn't want to stay here. He didn't want to talk to Riku. He began walking. He didn't know exactly where he was going, but he wasn't staying there.

He walked into the kitchen and sat at one of the tall chairs that were around the island countertop. After only a moment, he was no longer alone.

Tifa strolled into the room humming happily to herself. She stopped when she saw Sora crying.

"Sora, whats wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He sniffed.

"Come on, you don't expect me to believe that do you?" She said jokingly.

Sora half smiled. No he hadn't expected her to.

"Riku did something horrible." Sora sobbed.

"He hasn't hit you has he? I'll kill him." Tifa said concernedly.

"No he didn't hit me." Sora answered.

"Did he hit Samantha? I'll kill him all the same." She questioned.

"No he didn't hit anyone." Sora told her.

"Ah, maybe I should just kill him then, if it will make you feel better." She said teasingly. Sora did smile. "Ah, there we go, I knew it would make you happy."

"He hid something very important from me Tifa." Sora explained.

"I'm afraid I don't understand hon. Could you tell me all about it, from the very beginning?" She asked him.

Sora nodded his head and told her about how Riku had hidden the letters from Roxas. About how Sora had promised to go back for Roxas and that he had forgotten already. He told her about the fight Riku and he had gotten into, the fact they were just now making out and hadn't actually been together this entire time; he told her everything.

Tifa waited patiently until he was done, and when he finished, she could read the relief all over his face. Already, he looked ten times better.

"Sora, sweetheart, I am absolutely sure that Riku didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I think that he was trying not to get his own feelings hurt." She winked at him, and he understood.

"You mean, he hid the letters because he thought me and Roxas…eww…but Roxas is a boy, surely he wouldn't think I like Roxas." Sora said, sounding disgusted.

Tifa raised an eyebrow at him. "Sora, you like guys."

"I don't like guys." Sora said.

"Riku is a guy." She pointed out.

"That's Riku." Sora waved a hand around dismissively. "It doesn't matter, Roxas is my best friend, we don't like each other."

"Well, maybe you should tell Riku that. I think he's afraid to lose you, and that's why he hid the letters Sora. Honestly, didn't any of this occur to you?" she asked him.

He shook his head.

"No I suppose it wouldn't." She mumbled.

"Look, why don't you go talk to Riku, and You me and him will all figure out a way to get Roxas here. Okay?" she shooed him out of the kitchen and in the direction of his room. Sora began to walk down the hallway, but abruptly turned around and raced back into Tifa's arms.

"Thanks so much Tifa. I hope Riku forgives me." He said before running off again.

"Forgives you? It's him who needs to be forgiven, remember Sora!?" she yelled after him. He waved a hand back in answer and she chuckled to herself. He sure was weird. But she loved him like a son already.

-------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly the door flew open.

"Riku I forgive you!" Sora yelled as soon as he opened the door. He looked around confusedly, before looking on the floor and finding Riku eyeing him curiously with Sammy in his lap.

"You forgive me? Already? I haven't apologized yet." Riku asked skeptically. He stood up and took a step forward, staying there this time.

Sora nodded fervently and dove into Riku's arms. "I know why you did it. It's very cute of you Riku, but I am not leaving you. I don't like Roxas. I promise. I just want to get him back, I made a promise. I have to keep my promise Riku." Sora explained.

Riku almost laughed, but kept a serious face. "Of course you do Sora. I will do all I can to help you get Roxas back. I'm sorry for hiding his letters from you. But you should start working on one right away." Riku said, releasing Sora.

Sora nodded. "But first…." He put his arms around Riku's neck and kissed him softly on the lips.

If Riku didn't believe Sora had forgiven him before, he sure believed him now. He could feel Sora pouring forgiveness for him into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and kissed him back just as tenderly.

Sora pulled away and looked Riku in the eyes. "Tifa said she'd help us Riku. While I'm writing my letter, maybe you could go talk to her. Please."

"We'll figure out how to get Roxas back okay. Between the three of us, we'll figure something out." He kissed Sora lightly on the lips and walked out of the room, looking for Tifa.

He found her on the kitchen reading a magazine. As he approached her from the side she began rolling up the magazine.

"Hey TifAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he yelled as she attacked him with the rolled up magazine.

"How dare you make him cry like that Riku! You know better than that! You'd think you were raised by apes. What does that say about me?" she scolded him.

He began laughing, which only made her attack him harder until both were laughing and the attacking stopped.

"We have to get Roxas back Tifa." He said seriously.

"I know we do Riku. I don't know how we're going to though." She said sadly.

"It doesn't matter; I'll do anything to see him happy. Anything."

* * *

Reviews please! 

I know the CloudxLeon smut seems random, but it isn't i swear!

told you roxas would come back soon! Don't you just feel horrible for Axel?

**Riku:** He's awfully forgiving...

**SxB:** Yes, he is, lucky for you. (scowls at Riku, with Sammy by my side)

**Riku:** hehe...


	13. Blackmail is Always a Good Persuasion

**-Blackmail is Always A Good Persuasion-**

Roxas slumped forward against the countertop in the bathroom. He couldn't take much more of this, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. It was all he had left; this pain, this horribly delicious pain. For the ninth time this morning Roxas straightened up and pulled his already bloody razorblade across his arm. He dropped the blade into the sink and clutched his arm as crimson blood followed the blade out.

It seemed as though the blood couldn't wait to exit his body, and Roxas' hungry eyes couldn't wait to watch it leave.

He began to feel weak and decided he could do no more, this was enough. It hadn't hurt after the sixth small cut this morning, so he had aimed his goal at ten, but the generous amount of blood flowing from the cuts on his arms had left him too weak to reach that goal. And he had been so close.

_Maybe just one more…_he thought as he picked the razor up from where it had clattered into the sink. He looked up into the mirror and dropped it again. His eyes were dull and were surrounded by black circles and his normally pale complexion now looked paler than usual, a sickly pale color.

_Eh, the last thing I need is the nuns worrying over me because I cut myself if I were to faint._

He sighed and washed his arm free of dried and fresh blood, bandaging cuts that looked as if they would bleed relentlessly for some hours more. He washed off his razor, his heart, and slipped it into his pocket before pulling down the sleeves of the long shirts he now always wore, and exiting the room.

He took two steps across the hallway towards his room when an excited looking nun came up the stairs and called his name.

"Roxas, what are you doing up so early?" she asked him.

"I had to use the bathroom." He lied.

"Oh, well I'm glad you're awake. Sister Elaine wanted me to bring this to you." She said excitedly, handing him a not-quite-pink envelope.

He reached out and took it. _I have mail? _He had stopped going down to check if he had mail, assuming his efforts futile, but here in his hand was evidence that, one again, his assumptions were wrong. He looked down at the return address and his heart (his real one) skipped a beat. _Sora…this letter is from Sora._

He quickly thanked her and ran to his bed, plopping down on it and tearing the envelope open. His eyes roamed ravenously over the paper, hungrily reading Sora's every word three times over.

_Roxas,_

_I miss you dearly. I'm so sorry that haven't answered your letters for so long, some things happened and I was distracted, but I'll explain later. I'm coming to get you! We're working on it right now. You'll love it here, I promise._

_Love Sora_

_P.S. I have a puppy!_

Roxas smiled for the first time in weeks. This letter sounded exactly like Sora. Sora, he was coming for him. _Of course I'll like it Sora, As long as your there, I'd like it anywhere. _

------------------------------------------------

Riku pushed the fingers of one hand against his temple, rubbing gently. He had a headache, and they were going in circles. He, Kairi, Sora, Tifa, and Sammy were all sitting around a cherry coffee table trying to come up with ideas on how to get Roxas back. They had been sitting here for 2 hours, and they still seemed to be focused on only one option.

"We may have to ask Sephiroth if he can adopt Roxas." Tifa said for the millionth time.

Riku's headache instantly intensified. _No, I am not asking my father to adopt Roxas. That would only give him better access to Sora. There's no way in hell I'm sharing Sora. _Riku brooded angrily, but when he answered, his voice was much leveler, nonchalant almost.

"I don't want to anger my father, you know him Tifa. Sora was a gift, remember? I don't know how he would feel about adopting someone else. We'll keep that as a last resort." He explained; again.

"Riku, Sephiroth is the only way. And I promised." Sora begged, pushing out his now quivering bottom lip and focusing large crystal blue puppy eyes on him. Sora's gaze, intensified by that of his favorite little golden retriever perched in Sora's lap gave him no choice but to concede.

"Fine, I'll talk to my dad later...I'm gonna go get the mail." He sighed, rising from his seat at the table walking towards the front door. He opened the door and walked down their overly large driveway, stopping in front of the monstrosity his father liked to call a mailbox. It was a miniature replica of their house, and you lifted the mini garage door to retrieve your mail.

He slid open the garage and pulled out a few envelopes and the newspaper. Most of the mail was sent to Sephiroth's offices and campaign buildings, so that his secretaries could first go through them. He rifled through the few envelopes as he entered the house, they were all bills. He set them down on the counter and carried the newspaper with him back into the room that he had previously sat with everyone else. It was empty now. Sora had probably left to go play with Sammy in the courtyard or garden, and Tifa had tons to do around the house. Riku didn't know what Kairi was doing, but he hoped it didn't involve him.

He sat down on one of the huge stuffed chairs and opened the paper, scanning the stories on the front page. Nothing looked interesting. He immediately began rifling through the pages until he could find the political ones. His father liked him to be political savvy and often asked him questions that Riku would be expected to answer. Or else.

He ran his eyes over the first page of the politics section and they instantly locked on the single picture on the page. It was a picture of one of Sephiroth's Senator Colleagues. But it wasn't just him, it was his boyfriend too. They were holding hands, and they were leaving an adoption agency. Riku snapped the paper closer to his face, eager to figure out what the story was. Big letters boasted the heading:

**CLOUD STRIFE; CONTROVERSY FOR CHILDREN**

CLOUD STRIFE, ONE OF THE YOUNGEST SENATORS AMERICA HAS SEEN HAS ONCE AGAIN BROUGHT HIMSELF RIGHT INTO ANOTHER CONTROVERSY. NOT ONLY IS HE YOUNG AND GOOD LOOKING, HE'S HOMOSEXUAL; AND NOW IT SEEMS HE AND HIS DOMESTIC PARTNER (SQUALL LEONHART) ARE SEEKING MORE. THEY WERE SEEN EXITING MANY ADOPTION AGENCIES, HAND IN HAND, AND…

Riku snorted as he read. You would think this was celebrity dirt. _What have the newspapers come to?_ Cloud was one of his close friends, he was older, but Riku had always stayed at his house when…

So Cloud and Leon were looking to adopt were they? Riku smiled widely. This was perfect. He didn't need to ask his father to adopt Roxas. Not when Cloud had no choice BUT to adopt Roxas.

------------------------------------------------

Cloud nervously paced the room as Leon's (very skilled) fingers clacked away at the keyboard of his laptop.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked Cloud without so much as turning to look at the blonde.

"Nothings wrong with me." Cloud snapped. The doorbell rang and he jumped slightly before walking over and opening it. He stared down at his young friend, Riku Lockheart, and some other brunette boy he didn't know.

"Riku, what a surprise." Cloud greeted him.

Riku walked through the door and waved at Leon before turning around and staring questioningly at Cloud. "I called you. I told you we were coming." He said. He and Leon gave Cloud a critical look. "This is Sora, he stays with us. Sora, these are my friends Cloud Strife, and Sq...well...Leon." he introduced them. Sora plastered on a bright smile and greeted them happily. Both the men just nodded back.

"Are you and Riku…?" Leon asked curiously. Sora blushed crimson and Riku smiled largely at him. He took that as a yes.

"You look happy Riku." Cloud commented.

"And you look like shit. What's wrong with you?" Riku asked.

"Well, what if I'm a bad dad…you know." Cloud mumbled. Leon's booming laughter filled the room. The three who were still standing by the door looked over at him, wondering what was so funny.

"First of all Cloud you won't be bad at raising a child so stop worrying about it. Second of all, you wouldn't be dad, I would." Leon explained.

"Then what do you expect me to be?" Cloud asked fiercely.

"Mom." Leon told him and burst into laughter once more, this time accompanied by Riku and Sora. Cloud growled at his lover before turning back to his guests.

"So Riku, to what do I owe this honor?" Cloud asked sarcastically.

"I heard you were adopting a kid." Riku said as he seated himself on one of the leather couches in Clouds front room, pulling Sora down close enough to be attached to him. Leon's clacking paused momentarily.

"Yeah…so…we're not gonna adopt you or anything." Cloud said, not quite seeing why this had anything to do with Riku.

"Riku was going to ask you a favor." Sora told him. _Okay, so he's not as shy as he looks…_Riku thought.

"A favor?" Leon asked.

"Actually, it was more of a proposition." Riku smiled menacingly at him.

"What kind of proposition are we talking here?" Cloud asked carefully.

"I was hoping we could talk in private." Riku smirked. Sora and Leon who had so far stayed, for the most part, out of this conversation, now frowned, upset to be deliberately excluded.

Cloud stood and motioned for Riku, "Excuse us, Sora, Leon." He said as Riku followed him into one of the offices that led off the main hallway of his house.

----------------------------------------------------

"What are you playing at Riku?" Cloud asked as soon as the door was closed.

"What, no, 'Hey Riku, it's so nice to see you again, want a drink?'" Riku joked. Cloud just stood there, unsmiling.

"That's a no then."

"Riku." Cloud said more pointedly. He had known Riku long enough and been there for him long enough to act like his father, no matter how young he was.

"Fine, I found a kid for you to adopt." Riku said coolly.

"You found a kid for me? Where?" Cloud asked, unconvinced.

"The same place I got Sora. St. Rosaline's Children Haven." Riku told him.

"Sora's an orphan? He lives with you? I thought he was your boyfriend." Cloud said.

"Yeah, I wish he was." Riku paused. "He lives with us; he was a, uhm, gift from my father." Riku explained. Cloud understood and gave a disgusted look.

"You seem happy enough with him." He commented. Riku smiled

"Yeah I am."

"So what is it about this kid?" Cloud asked, getting them back on track.

"His name is Roxas. He kind of looks like you actually. He's really nice, and Sora knows him." Riku said as he poured himself some red wine from a tray in Cloud's office.

"Riku!" Cloud scolded.

"Oh come on. You know I've had worse." Riku said. Cloud just waved a hand, it was true after all. "Roxas is good for you; you and Leon won't even notice he's here." Riku continued.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have to worry about looking after him all the time."

"And why not?"

"He's 16; I think he can look after himself." Riku told him calmly.

"No. Riku, Leon and I are looking for a child, not a teenager." Cloud denied the offer.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that, because you see, you really have no choice. You have to adopt Roxas. It would be a great favor to me." Riku told him.

"Why don't I have a choice?" Cloud asked worriedly. Riku walked over to him and set the glass down on a nearby table.

"Because you know too much. I know you saw him do it, I was there too, remember? He doesn't know you were a witness, but if he did; he'd kill you." Riku whispered. Cloud stiffened.

"You can't blackmail me into adopting a kid." Cloud stuttered.

"Can't I?" Riku asked sarcastically. "I think I just did." He said, reading the look on Cloud's face. "We'll go pick up the addition to your family this weekend, together. Now let's go spread the good news." He opened the door with a victorious smile on his lips. _Riku, you're a genius._

--------------------------------------------------

"You and Mr. Cloud live together?" Sora asked Leon suddenly. Leon looked at him perplexedly. He didn't know what he should and shouldn't say. _He looks a little young…and innocent._

"Uh… yeah, we do." He answered.

"Me and Riku live together too. Do you guys share a room?" Sora asked again, innocently.

"Yes…" Leon answered more carefully, afraid this conversation might go in the wrong direction.

"Me and Riku do too." Sora said excitedly. Leon smiled, was this all really that exciting to this kid?

"You and Riku are pretty good friends then huh." Leon commented as he let his eyes fall back down to the screen of his computer.

"I've never had a friend like Riku." Sora told him. Leon's eyes went back up to Sora's face; _he didn't look like he meant that in any other way than…but…_

"Are you and Cloud really good friends?" Sora asked. Leon coughed; he knew this conversation would lead somewhere sticky.

"Yeah, me and Cloud are uh, kind of married in a sense. We love each other." Leon explained.

"How do you know you love each other?" Sora asked him, sky blue orbs boring into him.

"Well, we uhm tell each other, and we… uh, show each other." Leon stammered. Maybe he wasn't cut out for raising a kid.

"How do you show each other you love each other Leon…do you bring him flowers?" Sora questioned further.

"No, I don't think I ever gave Cloud flowers. I think he would eat them, or smash them, or something." Leon mumbled. "Why do you wanna know this anyway?" he asked Sora pointedly.

"I dunno I'm bored. What else are we going to do?" Sora said bluntly. He was still looking at Leon expectantly.

"We just know we love each other." Leon grumbled.

"That doesn't make any sense. You can't just know someone loves you. You can't know that for sure. You have to show Cloud you love him some way…or else it could just be nothing." Sora argued. Leon gaped at him. This innocent little kid was really going to push him to corrupt him, inadvertently, of course.

"Kid. I show him I love him the same way any man shows someone they love him. The way I bet Riku shows you he loves you." Leon finally told him.

"Me and Riku don't love each other." Sora blushed scarlet. "We're just friends. We just kissed a couple times…we don't…it's not like…" He trailed off. Leon smirked, he didn't' seem too sure of what he was saying. Suddenly Sora was focused.

"I don't understand, Riku can't show me that way. You can't show Cloud you love him that way. Boys can't do that." Sora said, his brow creased as if he was trying hard to understand something utterly confusing.

"Oh no, no no no." Leon said, going back to his work. "We're not going there. I am not having that talk with you. I said I wanted to raise a kid, but I am not ready for that yet."

In that second, Riku and Cloud came out of the office; Riku with a triumphant smile on his face, and Cloud sporting a defeated scowl.

"Hey Leon, what are you doing on that computer, you've been on it since we got here." Riku asked him.

Leon groaned…_more questions…_"I'm looking up adoption agencies, so Cloud and I can find a kid faster. He's not going to have…" he glanced at Sora, "…he's holding out on me until we adopt one." He finished.

Riku's smile brightened. "Well, your in luck, Cloud has just decided he's found the perfect one!"

Sora squealed and ran over to Riku, hugging him tightly. Leon was admittedly happy that he would be able to get back into his blonde's pants, but the look on Cloud's face still made him a little uneasy.

"What do you mean?" he asked Riku.

"Ah, sorry, Sora and I have to get going; Cloud will explain it to you." Riku smiled once more at him, gave Cloud a hard slap on the back, grabbed Sora's hand and opened the door to leave.

Sora turned towards Leon, "Thanks for talking to me Leon! Thanks so much you guys!" he said before Riku slid an arm around his waist and pulled him through the door.

Cloud shut the door and leaned against it.

"What's going on?" Leon questioned him as he shut his laptop.

"We found a son." Cloud said shakily.

"A boy…good. Whats his name?" he asked him. It didn't seem so bad yet.

"Roxas 13." Cloud told him. His head was shaking shamefully and he wasn't looking at Leon.

"Besides the fact that that is a weird name and we haven't met him yet…whats the catch?" Leon asked.

"He's 16." Cloud muttered.

"16? I thought we agreed to raise a child. I must admit, when you said you'd picked a kid I thought it was great. We didn't have to go looking anymore and I still got a kid and my sex life back. I don't want some hormonal teenager we don't know in the house." Leon fumed.

"I don't want to adopt him either! It doesn't matter, there's nothing I can do about it. Please understand Leon, we have to adopt him. He'll be out in two years. Please." Clouds voice sounded strained as he begged Leon to understand, he obviously wasn't joking.

"Cloud, tell me what's going on?" Leon asked concernedly.

Cloud shook his head. "I can't, just please be with me through this." Cloud asked.

"I'll always be here for you. I love you." Leon said, pulling the blonde protectively into his arms. He didn't know what had Cloud so upset, but whatever it was, if it was enough to upset Cloud, Leon wanted to figure out what it was. As soon as possible.

-----------------------------------

Tifa was waiting for them when they got home. As soon as they walked in the door, she and Sora were a fit of giggles.

"How'd it go? Did he agree?" Tifa asked excitedly.

"Mmhmm! Riku got Cloud to adopt Roxas. Isn't it great? We're going to get him this weekend!" Sora exclaimed.

"That's so nice of Riku to do that for you. You should do something for him Sora. To thank him." she whispered suggestively. Sora blushed. _Good, he got it!_

"Okay, I'll talk to you later Tifa!" he said to her before looking around for Riku. "Where did he go?"

"I think he went to your room. Remember to thank him okay." Tifa nudged him in the direction of his room and walked off.

Sora walked slowly to his room, trying uselessly to calm his nerves. He wasn't sure what to do to thank Riku yet, but he was sure what Tifa had suggested. He opened the door to find Riku in bed, the lights off, and sunlight streaming in through an open window.

"Riku, what are you doing in bed. It's only 2 o'clock. This is no time for a nap." Sora scolded as he walked over to Riku's bed and sat on it. Riku's eyes were closed and his breathing was steady, but Sora wasn't fooled. _No one falls asleep that fast. _

"Well anyways, thanks Riku." Sora leaned down and placed a light kiss on Riku's lips.

The next thing Sora knew, he was on his back looking up at Riku. "I knew you weren't asleep!" he accused.

"Caught me." Riku mumbled before leaning down to capture Sora's perfect lips. He nibbled slightly at Sora's bottom lip and deftly inserted his tongue when Sora's lips parted eagerly. He let his tongue roam Sora's mouth, coaxing Sora's tongue successfully out to mingle with his. They both moaned when the two hot muscles met, the sound of Sora's sweet moan going straight to Riku's groin. He stopped kissing Sora's lips and instead buried his head in the curve of Sora's neck panting when Sora's fingers laced into his hair, rubbing his scalp ever so slightly with his fingernails.

He lightly kissed Sora's neck, darting his tongue out and tasting his skin. The more he tasted it, the more he wanted it and he began nibbling on the sensitive skin of Sora's neck, occasionally biting down hard and soothing the area over with his tongue. The hold Sora had on his hair strengthened and Sora gasped when Riku bit down harshly on his neck. Riku's hand began a slow trail down to the hem of Sora's shirt and upon reaching it he slid his hand up and under the material.

Sora felt Riku's hot hand through his shirt and couldn't imagine anything feeling better or hotter than Riku's mouth on his neck, or the hand burning through his shirt. But when Riku slipped a hand under his shirt to rub over his lower abdomen, he gasped and arched into the touch. The movement had unexpectantly rubbed their clothed erections together.

"Fuck." Riku gasped, detaching his mouth from Sora's neck. Sora opened his mouth in a soundless moan and the look on his face almost made Riku come right there. He swiftly bent back down to kiss Sora deeply. When they had to break apart for need of oxygen Riku took his shirt off and put his hands down to the bottom of Sora's shirt and paused; wordlessly asking advice to divest him of it. Sora nodded and lifted his arms to make it easier for Riku to remove the clothing.

Riku sat astride Sora's hips and looked down at his feminine body. His long slim torso was tan and lean, no trace of baby fat. The sunlight streaming in through the one window in their room seemed to fall exactly on Sora and gleamed off of Sora's tan body as if he was golden. He looked back up to Sora's beautiful face, and saw that he looked troubled.

"Whats wrong?" Riku asked worriedly.

"You're stronger than me." Sora blushed. Riku laughed as he looked to his own abs, which were more defined (not to mention paler) than Sora's. "And now you're laughing at me." Sora pouted.

Riku brought his head to Sora's stomach and slowly licked it from his navel up to one of his nipples, capturing it in his mouth as soon as his lips touched it.

"R-Riku…" Sora gasped, threading his finger back into Riku hair and arching up again, trying to get more of the wonderful heat on his skin. Riku gritted his teeth as their erections rubbed against each others again. _He's really going to have to stop doing that. _

Sora moaned lightly as their erections accidentally rubbed lightly together for the second time. Experimentally he rolled his hips upwards so that they brushed more roughly against each other.

"Riku!" Sora yelled as the contact made his head spin.

"Nnnn…" Riku groaned out resting his chest against Sora's, both of them hissing as their flush chests met. "Sora…stop…" Riku panted. But Sora rolled his hips upward again, purposely this time.

"Ah, Sora!" Riku moaned as he heard Sora's sweet whimpers of pleasure as their erections once again met. He felt Sora beginning to roll his hips again and this time slid a hand around to the small of his back, pulling Sora closer to him as he simultaneously ground his hips downward to meet Sora's.

Riku shuddered as Sora let out a small yell of pleasure and began rhythmically grinding his hips against Sora's. He once again captured Sora's lips in a deep and passionate kiss, feeling all the moans Sora let out vibrate in his chest. The brunette rolled his hips wantonly up against Riku's, desperately seeking more contact. Finally he brought his hands up to Riku's ass and lightly grabbed it, pulling Riku down harder against him.

"God dammit… Sora." Riku groaned, momentarily breaking their kiss. He ground his hips more forcefully against Sora's eagerly rubbing their arousals against one another.

"Riku…Riku something's wrong, stop…I'm…I'm…nnnnn" Sora moaned as he pulled Riku more forcefully to him.

"Shh…it's okay…nothings wrong." Riku shushed him before speeding up his hips, grinding them almost frantically against Sora, who was returning his passion equally, and looked like Riku felt. Riku shut his eyes tight, the pressure in his lower abdomen building up every time his hips met Sora's. He felt like he'd died and gone to heaven, and all this with just a little friction.

"Ah! Riku!" Sora yelled as his release finally overtook his senses. Riku's breath hitched in his chest, Sora's moans making his own orgasm explode and rack his body.

"Nnn…Sora…" he panted, collapsing and leaning heavily against Sora. He scooted over to the side and laid down on his back, eyes still shut as his mind processed the pure pleasure it had just been presented with. He felt a small warm form snuggle into him and he rolled over, burying his face in brunette spikes.

"Never mind Riku, a nap sounds great." Sora mumbled before drifting off to sleep. Riku chuckled and went to sleep next to his heart.

* * *

Reviews please!!

I'm going out of town for about a week and a half, so i dunno when i'll update again! Enjoy this one!

**Cloud: **That's not fair, your sticking Roxas with me for your own benefit.

**SxB: **Actually i am sticking Roxas with you for alot of people's benefit. One of them being Riku. Look, he benefitted immediately.

**Cloud: **Still not fair. TT


	14. You Just Can't Fight All Your Monsters

Sorry it took so long!!...but here's a not too short, not too long chapter!!

* * *

**You Just Can't Fight All Your Monsters**

Sora sighed, he was somewhere between consciousness and blissful slumber. And he was warm, warmer than he ever remembered being in his life. He kept his eyes shut, determined not to wake up; not when he was so comfortable.

_A little bit more sleep wouldn't hurt. _He reasoned, snuggling closer to his pillow, it must have been the source of his heat. He laid his head on the welcomingly warm pillow and began drifting deeper into sleep again. His amazingly comfortable pillow shifted underneath him, muttering and pulling him closer. _Wait. Moved?_

Sora's eyes shot open and were immediately confronted with the pale curve of someone's neck, silver hair tickling his nose.

"Mm…Sora…stop, can't…I can't." Sora heard Riku mumble. _Riku…?_

"Stop…Sora…oh god…can't control myself…when…do that!" the silver haired teen went on, tossing his head slightly to the side.

_Oh god! Riku. I'm in bed with Riku! And he's naked. And I'm naked! _Sora thought frantically, over-exaggerating both of their half nude appearances. He shifted in bed, the arm Riku had around him reluctantly releasing him.

"Sora…ple…stop…can't…Stop!" Riku was muttering, the look upon his face resembling that of starving man futilely attempting to resist a sumptuous feast.

_Why am I so sticky? _Sora thought, as the slight movements he made resulted in an uncomfortable sticky feeling that was centered around his groin.

"Dammit! Sora!" Riku growled in his sleep and the memories came flooding back to Sora.

"Oh no…no!" Sora whispered as he now quickly made his way to the edge of the bed, disturbing Riku's (not so peaceful) sleep on his way.

The silver haired boy stretched and lazily opened his eyes, staring straight up at the ceiling. His gaze looked troubled for a second before they flitted down to Sora and softened a bit, but retained their pensive look.

"Whats wrong?" Riku asked, noticing Sora was very tense and almost on the other side of the bed. Not to mention he was blushing, which was; more often that not, a dead give away that something was bothering the brunette.

"Riku…did we? I mean. We didn't. Did we?" Sora mumbled nervously.

"Did we what, Sora?" Riku sighed. He knew nothing good would have come from what they did. He had tried to stop it, but…_Damn._

But Sora didn't notice the exasperation in his voice, or the disappointment on his face as he continued his frantic quest for an explanation.

Sora gulped, "have sex." He whispered so lowly that Riku briefly thought he had imagined the question all together. But the look on Sora's face assured Riku that he hadn't imagined the question.

"Sex?" he asked. Sora nodded, very wide eyed. "Sora, if we'd had sex, I think you would be feeling it, and wouldn't need to check." Riku joked.

"But we did! We both…oh god, I didn't want to go that far." Sora groaned, ignoring Riku's comment.

"Sora, we didn't have sex, trust me." Riku told him.

Sora's face now looked confused, "Isn't that how two boys have sex though? We both…well, you know." Sora blushed.

Riku tried very, very hard not to laugh. It really was a shame how naïve Sora was to the world of intimacy. _Have to remember to get Tifa to talk to him about this. _"No, that's not quite how two boys have sex. But, what we did, well, it was…We both found our release, your right. But that can happen a bunch of ways. What we did is considered dry sex." Riku explained sheepishly, light pink tinting his cheeks. He couldn't help feeling he had taken advantage of Sora.

"Dry sex?" Sora repeated. "I don't understand. I didn't want to…why?" he finally asked.

"I didn't want to either!" Riku defended. "It was your fault, I was just kissing you, but you kept grinding your hips against mine. I asked you to stop, but you didn't and I…I" he trailed off, feeling worse for blaming Sora for it; even though he believed it was Sora's fault, not his own lack of self control.

Sora moved closer to him again, sky blue eyes gazing into aquamarine ones, begging for an answer, "am I still a virgin?" he asked, looking like he would cry any moment.

"Yes Sora. You're still a virgin." Riku answered him disbelievingly. _Had_ _he really thought he'd lost his virginity?_

Sora let out a sigh and his features settled on relief. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Riku looked puzzled. "What for?"

"For doing, whatever I was doing, when you were telling me to stop for my own good. Don't feel guilty; I know you didn't take advantage of me, because you were even mumbling about me to stop in your sleep." Sora said gloomily, obviously blaming himself.

"Sora." Riku said, getting the sulking brunettes attention. "Look, I know you were uncomfortable and we don't have to do it again, but trust me, I wasn't complaining." He smiled when Sora's lips turned from a sad frown to a sheepish grin.

"I wasn't uncomfortable, just new to what was going on." Sora explained. He paused and a deep blush rose to his cheeks. "It really didn't bother me that much either." He admitted.

Riku smiled and was about to say something back when a knock sounded at their door.

"Sora, Riku, if you're awake, come down to dinner." Tifa said through the door.

"Mmm, I wonder whats for dinner, I'm starved1" Sora exclaimed, jumping out of bed and scrambling to the bathroom.

Riku watched the small boy run into the bathroom completely flabbergasted. He didn't seem upset that they had…well he didn't seem as upset as he had only a second ago. Riku found himself once again wondering if Sora had forgotten or accepted what had just gone on between them. Like last time, he hoped it was the second.

-------------------------

"Yuck. That fish we had for dinner was gross." Sora said, sticking out his tongue.

"It wasn't a fish, it was lobster.' Riku corrected him, laughing when Sora made a face at him. He put a hand in Sora's unruly spikes and ruffled it up before opening the door to their room and waiting for Sora to go through before entering himself and closing the door.

Sora turned around in a circle, his large eyes scanning the ground in the room. When he didn't find whatever it was he was looking for he ran over to the door and flung it open. There sat Sammy, brown eyes trying to look at the spot on her nose that had met the door when Riku had shut it in her face.

"Riku!" Sora stormed. Riku jumped. "You shut the door on Sammy!"

"Did i?" Riku said, trying to hide his amusement at the extent of Sora's anger. "I didn't notice. I mean, honestly, she's still so small, I couldn't see her." He walked over to the small lab and picked her up, carrying her over to the large bed Sora had picked out for her. She was spoiled; very spoiled. "Sorry Sam."

Then he walked over to his own bed, taking his shirt off on the way. "Well I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed." He said, turning to bid Sora goodnight and smirking when he found Sora's eyes glued to his chest. He suppressed a laugh. "Goodnight."

Sora started, realizing he had been staring, and eagerly bade Riku a goodnight, turning and taking off his own shirt before climbing into bed. "Night."

As Sora lay his head down on his pillow the lights clicked off and he heard the covers rustling as Riku got into his own bed. He lay there, staring up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. _Maybe if I could just get warmer_…he thought, snuggling deeper into his covers. It didn't help much. How was he supposed to sleep when he was so uncomfortable?

"Riku, I can't sleep." He whined, hoping the other teen was still awake.

"Hn." Riku grunted as an answer.

"I can't sleep." Sora repeated.

Riku sighed and Sora could faintly make out his form rising into a sitting position across from him. "Whats wrong Sora?" he asked.

"I can't sleep. I think there's a goblin under my bed keeping me awake or something." Sora said.

"A goblin?" Riku asked.

Sora nodded his head and then realized Riku couldn't see him in the dark. "Mmhmm," he answered.

Sora heard Riku sigh again and could tell he had gotten out of bed. A second later, the lights flicked on, momentarily blinding him. After his eyes adjusted, he saw Riku was on the floor by his bed looking under it.

"There's nothing under your bed," Riku said before walking over to the bathroom and turning on the light, "Nothing in the bathroom, no imps behind the blinds, no creepy crawlies in the drawers, and no monsters in the closet." He rattled off as he made a show of checking each place. "Now do you think you'll be able to sleep?" he asked.

"Maybe." Sora answered.

"Well give it your best. We're waking up bright and early tomorrow to go to Cloud's and Leon's." Riku said tiredly as he turned off the lights and climbed back into his own bed. He had hardly closed his eyes when Sora's voice roused him once more.

"Riku…can I sleep with you?" Sora asked, the voice sounding a lot nearer than before. Riku opened his eyes to find that Sora had already come over there and was standing next to his bed.

"Of course." He scooted over and pulled back the covers so Sora could get in. As soon as the brunette boy was under the covers with him, he turned and snuggled into Riku's chest. Riku smiled and wrapped his arms around him.

_Yes this is much better. _They both thought before finally drifting off to sleep.

--------------------------------------

Leon sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Cloud, stop pacing and tell me what's wrong." He demanded his blonde lover. Cloud had taken to being cheerful about the expected arrival of their new adopted son, ignoring the comments Leon made when he showed just how nervous he really was.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just…excited." Cloud gritted out. He knew Leon wouldn't believe him, the only thing he was ever honestly excited about was sex. And he wasn't even always excited about that.

"Why are we doing this?" Leon asked exasperatedly.

Cloud stopped pacing. "I thought you wanted to have a kid with me." He countered.

"Yeah, a kid. Not a teenager. Not someone we are so obviously forced to adopt. I want to know what's going on here." Leon said.

Cloud opened his mouth to tell Leon what he had already told him a million times…_I can't tell you…_but a knock at the door interrupted their soon to be argument.

Cloud opened the front door and was greeted with…flowers.

"I got these for you Mr. Strife!" Sora said excitedly, dancing on the tips of his toes and holding out the bouquet of flowers for Cloud to take.

"Call me Cloud."

"Okay…I got these for you Mr. Cloud!" Sora amended. "Because Leon said he never gave you flowers so I thought you might like some."

Cloud's neck snapped around to locate Leon. He had a hand clamped over his mouth, attempting to stifle his laughter. Cloud gave him a cold glare before turning back to Sora and accepting the flowers.

"Thanks." He said, taking them from the young brunette. Sora looked at him expectantly. "Their...uh…nice?" he continued.

"Aren't you going to go put them in some water or something?" Sora asked him. This seemed to be the last straw and Leon's laughter filled their ears as the older brunette lost his battle with holding his humor in. Cloud scowled and muttered "yeah, water, of course."

Finally Riku walked up the stairs on the porch and walked through the open door. "Sorry, Sora kind of jumped out while we were still driving and ran up to the house. He was so excited about his gift for 'Mr. Strife,'" Riku chuckled, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Mr. Cloud Riku. He likes being called Mr. Cloud." Sora corrected him. Riku and Leon looked at Sora, and then each other, and then at Sora again and both started laughing hysterically. Poor Mr. Cloud would never get rid of his new nick name.

Cloud strode back into the room, looking very agitated. "What took you so long?" Leon asked.

"We have no vases in this house." He informed them.

"So what did you put them in?" Riku asked curiously.

"I had to put each one in an empty beer bottle." He growled.

"Did you cut the bottoms of the stems? So they can eat?" Sora asked frantically. Cloud almost screamed and stomped back off towards the kitchen, Sora hot on his heels. Moments later they emerged, Sora carrying a tall crystal bowl with Cloud's flowers arranged neatly inside it.

"Where the hell did we get that thing?" Leon asked as Sora set the bowl of flowers down on the table closest to the door.

"My sister Aerith sent it us. I forgot about it, it was hidden underneath a bunch of cleaning supplies. I have no idea how he found it." Cloud answered.

"Well come on, lets hurry up and go, or else we won't get home till late, and Sora and I have school tomorrow." Riku said, ending the conversation on mysterious crystal sniffing teens and annoying bouquets of flowers.

Cloud gave one last defeated look that Leon caught. The brunette walked over and grabbed Cloud's hand before pulling him through the door and locking it behind them.

---------------------------------

Roxas sat on his bed staring down at the letter Sora had sent him only a few days ago. It was short…but it was from Sora. And it said he was coming to get him. Already the paper was crumpled and worn in appearance, even though it had been fairly clean paper less than 72 hours ago. He had folded it and put it in his pocket, then taken it out of his pocket and unfolded it to read it untold times since receiving it. Every repetition of this cycle had made the paper look as though Roxas' great great grandfather had passed it down his family line, ending with Roxas.

"Roxas, could you come down here please?" the tinkling voice of one of the nuns sounded from downstairs. He sighed and folded the paper back up, stowing it away in the safety of his jeans before rising and going downstairs.

"Yes Sister?" he answered her.

"You have some guests, a couple that is interested in adopting you." She told him cheerily. His face slackened. He couldn't get adopted; he had to wait here until Sora cam for him.

"I would rather not…do I have to?" He asked.

"I'm sorry you have no choice." She told him.

"Can't you get one of the other teenagers for them?" He begged her.

"They have asked specifically for you Roxas." She said finally before walking downstairs and towards her office, disappearing through the door and expecting him to follow. His curiosity piqued, he followed her through the door and was greeted by a tall pale blonde man who looked like he could have been his birth father. His spikes were just as unruly as Roxas' were and he had the same color crystal blue eyes as Roxas did. Another man stood next to him, this one brunette and tanner than his companion. He also looked a tad bit more laid back in Roxas' opinion. Roxas frowned when he saw them. There was nothing special about them, nothing that would make Roxas important to them…so why were they here?

Suddenly a small brunette boy jumped out from behind the two, scrambling between the tiny space that separated the two and jumping into Roxas' arms, throwing his hands around his neck in a tight hug. It took Roxas a moment to shake off his disorientation before he realized…_Sora._

He quickly flung his arms around the slightly smaller boy and hugged him tightly, tears welling up in his eyes. _Sora!_

"I missed you so much Roxas!" Sora sobbed. "I'm sorry I didn't come get you sooner!"

"Sora, it's okay. It doesn't matter…you're here. Your back!" Roxas said, saying it out loud to make sure that it was real and not just a dream. And as Sora hugged him tighter he realized it wasn't a dream, it was real…Sora was here with him.

And then, when a tall silver haired boy also appeared from behind the two men and smiled warmly at Sora, he was sure it wasn't a dream. Sora let go of Roxas as if sensing the other boy was there and grabbed both of their hands, each innocently tan finger on each of his hands lacing with two different sets of pale ones. No, this wasn't a dream.

"Hi, I'm Riku, I'm very glad to meet you." The silver haired teen Roxas knew as the Senators son of a bitch son held his hand out for Roxas to shake.

No, this was no dream. It was a nightmare.

---------------------------------------

Leon was laughing hysterically. Much to Cloud's bewilderment, Sora had taken a liking to the man and now clung to him for all he was worth. The entire car ride to Sora's old house, Sora had been giving Cloud the Spanish inquisition and by now he knew Cloud's entire life story.

He pulled into a spot in the small parking lot of yet anther adoption agency, this one housing the child, or should he say, teen, he was going to take home with him today. The place was called St. Rosaline's Children Haven. He just hoped the children inside were as sweet as the name was.

"This is where you used to live?" Cloud asked Sora when he finally stepped out of the car and looked around at the crumbling house. Sora nodded, staring at his old home with an odd mixture of emotions. Leon thought he saw Cloud's annoyed expression soften towards the brunette. He smiled; Cloud would make a good mom. He started laughing again at that thought.

"Whats so funny?" Cloud asked him venomously.

"Nothing, mom." Leon laughed harder as Sora grabbed Cloud's arm and ungraciously pulled him towards the large doors.

"Come on you guys!" Sora yelled and Riku gave Leon a toothy grin before following the two towards the house. Leon took a deep breath to calm his laughter as well as his nerves and followed the leader.

He stepped into the house and walked over to an office that was labeled "visitors office." Sora, Riku, and Cloud stood behind him, Sora now clinging to Riku and Cloud looking curiously around. As he raised his hand to knock, a busy looking nun opened the door. Riku recognized her as the one who had helped his father when they adopted Sora. He couldn't quite place it, but she looked a lot less nun-like that she had before Sephiroth had done business with her.

"Can I help you?" she asked him.

"Uh, yes. My companion and I," Leon said, gesturing towards Cloud, "are looking to adopt. We were wondering if you had any blonde haired blue eyed teenagers name Roxas. Those kinds are our favorite." Leon described Roxas sarcastically.

The nun looked at him suspiciously before stepping aside and letting them all into the office. "Are these your kids too?" she asked as Sora and Riku passed her. Sora stopped and stood before the nun on his way past her.

"Sora!" she gasped. Sora nodded and smiled brightly at her.

"Don't tell Roxas okay." He told her. The nun nodded and ran off excitedly towards the boys dormitories to fetch Roxas.

"Sor-" Riku began but Sora shushed him when he heard the sister descending the stairs with another pair of footsteps in tow and quickly ran over behind Cloud and Leon, giggling.

"What are you-" Leon tried to ask but Sora hushed him with a 'shhh!' Riku chuckled and went over to sit in one of the chairs.

The door opened and both Leon's and Cloud's eyes snapped to the boy who had entered the room. The teen glanced over at Leon before his eyes set on Cloud and studied him intently. Leon looked over at Cloud to see that he was doing the same thing. They looked eerily alike; their eyes the purest crystal blue and their blonde spikes sticking out at old angles. The teen; Leon could only imagine was Roxas, stared into Cloud's blue eyes and Cloud stared back into identical ones. Then the little Cloud's face slackened and he looked less than happy to see them.

Suddenly Sora flew out from behind them and jumped into the blonde teen's arms. He looked bewildered for a moment before he must have realized who was hugging him. Then his arms flew around Sora and he embraced him tightly, looking like he was too scared to ever let him go again.

"I missed you so much Roxas!" Sora sobbed into the boys shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't come get you sooner."

The boy hugged Sora tighter and answered him, "its okay. It doesn't matter…you're here. Your back!"

Riku rose out of his chair and went over to stand beside Sora. Immediately Sora detached himself from Roxas and grabbed each of their hands in one of his. Riku held out a hand towards Roxas.

"Hi, I'm Riku. I'm very glad to meet you." He rattled off, years of being conditioned by his father to act perfectly in public showing. The blonde haired teen glared at him, and Riku slowly withdrew his hand when Roxas made no move to shake it. "Any friend of Sora's is a friend of mine." He ended.

Leon could feel the icy hatred rolling off the boy in waves and decided this was a good time to step in.

"Hello Roxas. Do you think you'd be up to living with us; we live in the same subdivision as Riku and Sora. I promise we won't kill you in your sleep or anything." Leon joked with him.

"Us? You mean you two?" Roxas asked, looking over at his older looking clone. "You're together?"

"Yeah we are." Cloud said. "And by the looks of it, the idea of two men living together doesn't bother you in the slightest."

Roxas glared before shaking his head. "No, I don't mind living with you two, just wondering what to call you." He grumbled.

"Oh that's easy. I'm dad and he's mum." Leon laughed, pointing over to Cloud.

Cloud chose to ignore this comment and turned back to Roxas. "Go get your stuff and we can go home."

_Home…with Sora…_

--------------------------------------------

This was his home?

Roxas stood in the hallway of his new house, trying to decide which bedroom to move into to. They were all pre-decorated, but Leon promised he could decorate it however he wanted when he got settled in. He chose the one with variations of blues for decorations. There was a large bed with sapphire blue covers, a desk done in light wood with a chair with a cushion pushed up to it, some matching dressers, and a wardrobe. There was also a walk in closet and a bathroom leading of this room. He had a plasma TV standing on a small pedestal on one of his dressers. His room had two windows, one facing a small creek with a little wooden bridge hovering over it and the other window facing the worst kept house he'd seen in the entire subdivision.

While all the other houses, including this one, were clean and painted and perfect, their lawns well manicured and their landscaping all in order, the one across the street from his was the opposite. This house had brown-green grass, the course carpet dying in the cruel heat of the sun. Weeds were sprouting up between the mulch in the landscaping and the curtains were all drawn in the house. _Who lives there? _Roxas wondered.

As soon as they had gotten home, Sora and Riku had said they had to go home to finish some homework and get to bed for school tomorrow. He growled. Sora was going home with that silver haired bastard, and waking up and going to school with him tomorrow. And he was stuck in this house with the two gay parents from mars until tomorrow, when he would be able to go shopping for school clothes and then finally starts school on Tuesday.

Well, he might as well start unpacking. It was late, and when he finished he could just get in bed and sleep. The faster he got through today and tomorrow, the faster he would be able to see Sora. He unpacked what little possessions he had and put his clothes away in his dressers. He threw his shoes in the closet and set his toothbrush in the bathroom. Finally he shoved his bag under his bed and pulled his two dearest objects out of his pocket. He opened up the drawer on his night stand and set Sora's letter and his razorblade down inside it. There was a knock on the door as Roxas slid the drawer shut.

Leon was standing in the open doorway with something tucked under his arm. "I got this for you." Leon said, holding out a thin silver laptop. You can put it on your desk, the whole house has wireless internet. You can connect anywhere." Roxas blinked before reaching out and taking the computer. He had never gotten gifts before in his life, especially such nice ones.

"Uhm thanks." He said a bit unsurely. But Leon just smiled at him.

"Cloud has to go to work tomorrow early in the morning, so I'll be taking you shopping. I know you don't need me there with you, but you're new and you don't know your way around, so I'm going to go with you this time." Leon told him.

"Okay." He gave as a reply. Leon waved a hand and turned around, heading presumably, for his room, bidding Roxas goodnight. Roxas went and sent his new computer down on the light desk

He climbed into his own bed and clicked out the lamp that sat next to it, it was the only light he had bothered turning on when he had entered the room. He turned his head and looked out one of his still open windows. In the house across the street the lights were on in one of the windows.

The last thing Roxas saw before drifting off to sleep was a grey kitten sitting on the windowsill of that lit room, watching him with stunning blue eyes. He didn't see the bloody hand that came out to gently stroke its fur.

--------------------------------------

Roxas woke up Tuesday morning excited for school. He would get to see Sora again. It hadn't been so bad, he decided, waiting to be able to go to school. It had taken Leon and him all day to get all the clothes and supplies he needed for school, then some other clothes just to wear, not to mention all the clothes Leon had forced him to buy. Why were his new parents so convinced he was gay?

He took a shower and brushed his teeth. Standing in front of the mirror he contemplated doing something with his hair then decided against it, knowing it would be a waste of time anyways. He slipped on a pair of boxers and his khaki pants, threw on some socks and slipped into his shoes; he left his tie where it was. He wasn't wearing that thing. He left the bathroom, buttoning up his maroon school shirt on the way out. He quickly grabbed the checkered backpack full of his stuff before heading out of his bedroom door and down into the kitchen.

"Morning sunshine." Leon greeted him. He and Cloud were sitting at the table, eating breakfast and drinking coffee. Cloud was reading the paper.

"Breakfast?" Cloud said, not looking up from his paper. It sounded less like a question and more like a command.

"I'm not really hungry." He answered. Cloud looked up.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Cloud told him.

"Oh great, you got him on his whole 'why breakfast is good for you' rant." Leon sighed. Cloud sent a glare his way before looking back to Roxas. "Please sit down and have breakfast with us."

"Alright." He answered. He never said much to them. They were great to him and they were fun to live with. They had almost had a food fight over dinner last night when Leon decided it would be funny to fling the peas he didn't want to eat at Cloud with his fork. Whatever humor Cloud lacked, Leon made up for it tenfold.

He stabbed a pancake with his fork and put some syrup on it and took a bite. It tasted wonderful. Maybe he had been hungry after all.

"So how am I getting to school?" Roxas asked.

"I'm driving you on my way to work." Cloud said. Roxas nodded. "Eventually you'll have to take a road test so you can get your license and have your own car. Then you can drive yourself to school." He continued, flipping the page of the newspaper.

"A car?" Roxas asked. "I can't afford a car."

"Of course you can't." Leon said. "We're buying the car. We're your parents remember?"

"But you already got me a laptop!" he protested.

"And it was a gift." Leon answered him. "Just drop it, there's something more important you need to know." He leaned in close, beckoning Roxas towards him. Roxas inclined his head a little towards Leon's.

"You might want to leave for school early," the brunette whispered, "Cloud drives like an old grandma."

SMACK.

A sticky pancake covered Leon's face.

Roxas let out a loud laugh, the first time he had laughed since Sora had left, and both Leon and Cloud smiled at hearing this sound. They weren't sure if the boy had any emotion besides impassive until now.

"Thanks babe, I was going to ask for another one." Leon said from behind his pancake mask. Cloud rolled his eyes and stood from the table, throwing away his newspaper and grabbing his keys.

"Ready?" he asked Roxas. Roxas grabbed his backpack off the floor next to his chair where he had set it down and said a quick goodbye to Leon (who was eating the pancake Cloud had so graciously given him) before following Cloud out the door.

-----------------------------------

Axel woke up Tuesday morning sorer than he'd been in a good two or three years. Last night Axel had fed the kitten some of his dinner and Ansem had decided to punish him severely for it. He gingerly swung his legs out of bed, wincing all the while. He lifted his naked body off his bed and collapsed in tears as pain shot up his spine.

He layed on the ground before resolutely standing up and getting dressed in long khaki pants, a maroon turtleneck (he thanked his lucky stars it wasn't too hot out today) and a white button up shirt. There was a cut on his face that had bruised up a little bit. He would have to think of a good lie to tell his teachers. He grabbed his back pack and went downstairs and through the front door, not staying in the house any longer than he had to.

He slung his backpack over his weak shoulders and began his walk to school, ignoring the pain in each step.

------------------------------

Roxas sighed as he walked back to his locker between his second and third classes. He had seen Sora this morning while Riku was off at some class. Amazingly, every Monday morning, Sora came to school with a guy named Tidus, and his boyfriend, the gayest boy Roxas had ever seen, Marluxia.

He and Sora had compared schedules and found that they only had one class together, and Riku was in it also, as Riku and Sora had all the same classes. It was a class he had after lunch, but at least he still got to see Sora. And he lived close enough; he could go see him after school if he wanted to.

He shut his locker as the warning bell rang and people started heading off towards their respective classes. He had decided he like school. He had never attended it before and he had to admit, it as kind of fun.

The halls were almost empty now, and his next class was way farther down the hallway. He would be late, but that was okay, it was his first day here, the teachers wouldn't mark him off this time. He heard someone giggling around the corner and his heart jumped. _Sora!_

He quickly turned the corner and was met with quite an unexpected scene. Riku had Sora's hand in his and had another arm around Sora's waist; pulling him close to him and saying something in his ear that was making Sora blush and giggle.

"Leave him alone." Roxas scowled at Riku, pulling Sora away from him.

"Roxas it's okay, we were just, going to class, okay. I'll see you later." Sora said quickly before running off into the open classroom across the hall. Riku glared at Roxas for a second before following Sora into his class. Roxas growled and angrily began walking back towards his class. Stupid senator's son…taking everything from him. Even when he was back with Sora the asshole still kept Sora from him. But that wouldn't last long. He would make sure of it.

He was staring down at his feet in anger and didn't notice the person who was coming towards him. He looked up at the last minute and saw a boy with crimson red hair and beautiful emerald eyes close enough to him to touch. The boy was taller than him and tan, his eyes outlined in black eyeliner. He had as many articles of clothing on as possible, but his pants were tight, and whether or not Roxas was convinced he was in love with Sora, he couldn't deny…even in all those clothes, this boy was sexy.

It turned out, they really were close together, and as they passed each other in the hallway their shoulders bumped roughly into each others. Roxas blushed at the contact and then turned redder with rage that he had been blushing about a stupid shoulder rub.

"Watch where you're going punk." The red head spat at him. Roxas turned around and watched the boy walking away from him, unconsciously focusing on his ass.

"Well maybe if you weren't walking like there was a watermelon shoved up your ass, you wouldn't run into people." Roxas yelled at him. _Stupid prick, being all sexy and making me blush, and then yelling at me. _

The taller teen turned around and strode back to him. "What did you just say?" he asked his voice on edge.

Axel looked down into the startlingly blue eyes of the little blonde kid in front of him. He had huge crystal blue eyes, messy blonde spikes, and was pale. He was also a good 4 or 5 inches shorter than him. And damn, the kid was cute, but if he had just said what he thought he'd said, there was no way his looks were going to get him out of this one.

"Oh, I think you know what I said. Your boyfriend being a little rough with you these days?" Roxas asked.

And the next thing he knew, he was on the ground, holding his jaw where that damned red head had just punched him. He picked himself off the ground and punched the teen in the stomach, sending him to the ground. Unfortunately, the red headed enemy he had made had a grip on his arm and pulled him down with him.

Axel's back hit the ground, and the cute blonde kid hit his chest. Axel rolled so that he was sitting on top of him, and pinned his arms to the side of him. He grinned, thinking he had won, and then the stupid little brat spat in his face.

"What. The. FUCK." Axel yelled, hitting the blonde again in the jaw. As he moved to plant another hit the kid pulled his legs out from underneath him and kicked him in the chest. As Axel fell backwards teachers and students came out of the classrooms near them.

"Oh my." One of the female teachers said. Suddenly, two large male kids had Roxas arms in their grip and were pulling him away from Axel at the same time that a male teacher had Axel's arms behind his back.

"To the principal's office of course." The male teacher that had Axel instructed the two boys, and they made their way to the front of the school where the principal's office was.

* * *

So, do you like it? Review please!!

i'm kind of really down about the amount of feedback i get for this stroy and i'm contemplating just stopping it...because it seems people don't like it.

**Cloud:** Would it be detrimental to the story if i locked Leon up in the basement for the rest of the time?

**SxB:** Hmm...depends on what you plan to do with him.

**Cloud:** Oh god, your just as bad as him!


	15. Who Said?

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, it really really did make me change my mind about finishing the story. It's just annoying to write things and be sure if people like it, but now that i haev all your guy's encouragement, i will right with renewed vigor. Thanks so much to everyone who commented.**

**(p.s I would list everyone who sent reviews, but i would be here all day typing them and you would be here all day reading them. I didn't ahve a chance to thank everyone for their commetns because i had so many [that made me oh so happy but i am thanking every single one of you!)**

* * *

**(Who Said?) You Can't Teach A New Dog Old Tricks**

Roxas sat in the main office on one of those annoying seats that squeaked whenever you moved. Axel was sitting three chairs down from him, as far away as he could get in the small office. And the teacher that had torn them apart was still standing there watching them.

He scowled, mad that he hadn't even been in school for a full day and had already gotten in a fight. It was all the damned red head's fault of course. _Stupid red headed jerk. Getting me in trouble. What will Sora think? _He groaned inwardly. Not only would the school think he was a bad kid, and his new parents would punish him, Sora would hate him.

"Thank you Mr. Seneca." A tall brunette lady in maroon dress pants and a white button up shirt said, dismissing the teacher. "boys." She said, gesturing them to come into the principal's office. Roxas stood and entered the office, soon followed by the same red head he had quickly decided he hated.

The lady with long brunette hair crossed the room and sat behind a large mahogany desk that had a nameplate resting on it. 'Principal Gainsborough' it read.

"Well, Mr. Wildfire, Mr. –Strife- is it?" she asked for confirmation, seemingly surprised at his last name. Roxas nodded. "Would either of you care to explain?" she asked.

Roxas stared down at his hands, and could see out of the corner of his eye that the red head was looking at the wall.

"Neither of you have any explanations as to why you were fighting in my hallways?" she pressed.

Roxas continued staring down at his hands, determined not to say anything.

"No? Well luckily for you two, I won't be suspending you." She told them. Roxas looked up at her gratefully. "Certainly not on your first day here Mr. Strife. Besides, I like to give people second chances, which is exactly what I'm doing." She continued.

"Uh…thanks." Roxas murmured.

"Well, you're not getting off that easy, so I wouldn't thank me yet. You will be given a disciplinary absence for the rest of the day." Roxas interpreted that to be a short suspension, and one that would most likely go on his school record. "We are short on janitors, so you two will be serving your detention after school working together to help keep the school clean." She informed them lightly.

Roxas groaned, but the annoying red head beside him looked relieved. _Relieved! _

"Now, I will be sending a disciplinary report home to you parents today informing them of your fight and your punishment. You may go boys." Ms. Gainsborough said in way of dismissing them. Roxas smirked as the relieved face bled away from the red heads features. _Good, _he thought, _I'm not the only one who'll get in trouble by my parents._

---------------------------------

Axel slammed his locker shut. Who did that kid think he was? Getting him in trouble, and now this…

"Fuck" he mumbled as he pulled his backpack over his shoulders and walked towards the exit of the school. Fucking blonde prick; saying that stuff about him when he knew nothing, _nothing, _about him. He pushed one of the many glass paned doors of the school open and went through them, finding a stone bench and sitting down on it with his head in his hands. There was no way he was going home earlier than he had to on the off chance that his father was home. But he hadn't gotten suspension, so he wouldn't be stuck at home with his father for who knows how long. All day…that would be his own little personal hell. Not like he wasn't living it already.

Not even five minutes later, Axel heard a thump and looked up to see the annoying blonde kid cursing as he bent to pick up the things that had fallen out of his backpack. He gave a small chuckle.

"You shut up." The blonde kid glared at him.

"Why don't you make me?" Axel chided him.

"You wanna get your ass beat some more?" The small blonde bristled.

Axel laughed. "Me? Get my ass beat by you? Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't it the other way around?"

Roxas scowled. "Actually I don't think you even need me to beat your ass. It looks like your boyfriend does it well enough for me." He spat as Cloud's silver BMW pulled up. He sent one last glare in the red heads direction and got in the car.

-----------------------------------

Axel growled as the car pulled up and Roxas moved to get in it. What he wouldn't give right now to beat that kids ass. Again. It didn't matter how nice that ass was, Axel would kill him for the things he said, and the trouble he was getting him into.

He glanced up at the large tower that was connected to the school, a massive stone structure that displayed a monstrous clock at its center. It was a good hour or so before school got out, but in the condition he was in, he might need the extra time to get home.

He stood slowly, trying not to disturb the still aching pain in his backside and lower spine and now the added bruised rib or two he had obtained from his fight. He stood there for one last minute before convincing his body to move.

_Damn, I hope Ansem's not home._

------------------------------------

Leon paused in the manuscript he was reading. He loved his job, but it wasn't what it used to be. He was the head of 'LionHeart' label. No, not a record label; a publisher. That's right, books. He had always been a great reader, and he had devoured books since he could first read. As soon as he got out of college he had started his own company.

'LionHeart' publishers took off within the first year and they head dozens of best sellers. Now, only three years later, none of the incoming books he read were captivating him. Business was still good, but doing it was less enjoyable now that the quality of the books seemed less to him. People these days were just amused with anything they read. _At least_, he thought, _I_ _don't have to work in an office._

He looked over at the clock; it was past lunchtime. He was contemplating calling Cloud to see if he wanted to meet up for a late lunch when the phone rang. He got off the couch with a sigh and walked into the kitchen, picking up the cordless on his way to the fridge.

"Hello?" he said politely. Hey, this was the house of a senator and an accomplished publisher; they had to keep their image up.

"Hey Leon, is my brother around?" A tinkling female voice asked him.

"Hey Aerith. Uh, I'm sorry, Clouds not home right now." He informed her. "is there something wrong?"

"Oh. Well…" she began "did you two finally set on a kid?" she asked.

"Yeah why?"

"How old is he?" she asked again. It didn't sound like she really wanted to know.

"What happened Aerith, I know he goes to your school." Leon sighed.

"Roxas got in a fight." She bluntly stated.

"On the first day? Did he win?" Leon wondered if Aerith could hear him grinning.

"Squall! This is serious. He got in a fight with Axel Wildfire, Senator Ansem Wildfire's son. Have they had previous issues?" she asked him.

"Axel? From across the street…they've never met, besides today I suppose." He answered. Axel. He remembered him; that tall skinny red-head Riku always hung out with. They had been close, and Axel had been over before. He didn't seem like a bad kid. Sometimes people just fight. It's healthy anyways.

"Roxas isn't a bad kid is he?" she asked softly.

"No. He's not." Leon said harshly. He had reasoned himself that Axel wasn't bad, but he hadn't even considered Roxas was. Honestly, he didn't know if Roxas was bad or not. But he couldn't believe that he was, and he'd be damned if he let anyone suggest his son was bad.

"I'm sorry Leon, I was just asking. I don't think he is either." She apologized. "I've already contacted Axel's father. They both have a lot of detention to serve, but no suspension.

Aw, you always were an old softie for the kids," teased Leon.

"Just don't tell anyone! Now, I released them both on disciplinary leave. Roxas needs to be picked up. I've gotta go. Send my love to Cloud and your new son. Love ya Leon."

"You too Aerith, I'll pass on the fluff, bye."

He hung up the phone and grabbed his keys; it was a good thing he was already dressed. He walked towards the door through the foyer. _The hardwood is cold_ he thought as his feet met the polished flooring. _Wait! _He looked down at his bare feet. _Shoes! _He hurriedly looked around for a pair of his shoes. There weren't any, but there was a pair of lime green fuzzy slippers. He shrugged and stepped into them before stepping out of the door and into his car.

He slowly pulled out of the driveway, thinking about how he was supposed to deal with the fight. He didn't have the slightest problem with it really, so he tried to think of things Cloud would say. "You cannot solve your problems with violence." "I don't care who starte4d it." "Violence is not the answer." Clouds voice rang in his head and he laughed aloud. Cloud was such a hypocrite if he would say those things.

Shortly he was pulling up to the sidewalk in front of the school. He spotted Roxas; he was talking to Axel. They didn't look like they hated each other. Roxas got in the car and slammed the door before he even got a chance to stop.

"So how was your first day of school?" Leon asked. Roxas just scowled at him. "That bad huh?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Roxas murmured.

"Ouch. Well, that's too bad. I heard from your principal that you were making friends today." He phrased the statement as a question.

"He started it." Roxas defended.

"Really? What happened?" Leon asked.

"He bumped into me in the hallway."

"Oh yes, very evil indeed." Leon agreed sarcastically.

"And then, he insulted me, and when I said something to him he hit me, so I hit him back." Roxas ranted.

"I see what's going on here." Leon smirked.

"You do? What is it?" Roxas asked.

"You two have a crush on each other." Leon said in a sing-song voice.

"No. I do not have a crush on that huge," _tall,_ "ugly," _sexy,_ "annoying," _amazing,_ "bumbling," _strutting,_ "jerk," _Wet dream on legs. _He sighed as his dueling anger and subconscious supplied him with words He heard Leon faintly laughing next to him.

"S'not funny." He mumbled. "Where are we going anyways?" Roxas asked when he finally noticed they had been in the car for a lot longer than it actually took to get home.

"Well, I'm kinda in the mood for cinnamon donuts, but the only place you can get it is at the cider mill a ways from town." Leon explained.

"Cinnamon donuts?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Yeah, and cider and apples." He said, looking over at Roxas. "haven't you ever been to the apple orchard?" he asked when Roxas didn't make any expression of understanding. His thoughts were confirmed when Roxas just shook his head.

"Well, then how about I take the rest of the day off and you and I go hang out at the apple orchard?" Leon asked brightly.

"Okay." Roxas answered, slight excitement in his voice. "Uhm, Leon…"

"Yeah."

"Does Cloud know about the fight?"

Leon thought about his answer. "No, he doesn't." he said slowly.

"Could we, uhm, not tell him? I don't want him to think I'm a bad kid." Roxas said in a small voice.

"It's between you and me kid. Now, I think, we've gotta see a man about some donuts."

----------------------------------------

By the time Axel made it to his back door, he was shaking. And not just a light chatter, a body aching quaking that started at his hands and traveled down his legs. It wasn't from his injuries; those he was used to. He hadn't shaken at all until he had turned onto his street and spotted Ansem's car in the driveway. The bastard could have pulled it into the garage, but he hadn't. On purpose. This was part, a very small part, but a part nonetheless, of his punishment.

Every step he had had to take with the knowledge of what was going to happen to him had made his stomach weaker and weaker. And now he stood at the back door with his key hovering in front of the lock, knowing full well that Ansem was sitting at the small kitchen table; waiting for him. He half heartedly attempted to stop his shaking and reached his hand forward, the key missing the hole many times before finally finding it's target. He gulped and stepped through the door, letting it close of it's own accord behind him.

"Hello Axel." Ansem's cold voice slid across his consciousness.

"Hey dad." Axel answered softly, looking at his father from the corners of his eyes.

"I got a call from your principal today." Ansem said. "Imagine my surprise when she told me you had gotten into a fight." He didn't sound or look surprised at all.

"I'm sorry." Axel almost sobbed.

"You're sorry. Of course you are Axel, but it's a little too late for apologies, you've already pissed me off. Go wait for me in your room. And if you're still dressed by the time I get up there, your punishment will be worse." Ansem said thickly, downing a swig of some amber colored liquid he was drinking in a bottle.

Axel quickly ran up the stairs and went to his room. He grabbed his kitten out from under the bed where she slept when he was at school and shoved her into the bathroom across the hall. He went back to his room, leaving the door wide open, and hurriedly took off his clothes. He quickly wiped away a single tear and sat down on his bed.

------------------------------------------

Riku dropped his bag by the front door. Thank god school was over.

"Riku, Sammy's puppy lessons are tonight, remember?" Sora asked him as he followed him into the house.

"Yeah I know, but that's not for another hour or so." Riku said.

"Okay, what do you want to do until then?" Sora asked. Riku smirked and turned around, pulling Sora forwards and upwards into a crushing kiss.

"Riku, not right here in the middle of the foyer." Sora protested, putting his hands on Riku's chest and playfully pushing him away.

"No one else is home." Riku mumbled as he moved his lips to Sora's jaw line. "No one is going to see us." He said again as he reached Sora's neck and was still being restrained by Sora's hands on his chest.

"What about Kairi, she has to come home some time." Sora pointed out. Riku thought about it a moment then seemed to come to a decision. He reached around and grabbed Sora's thighs just bellow his butt and picked him up, earning a gasp of surprise. He began walking forward and Sora's legs wrapped around his waist, bringing their bodies closer together. He reached the door and let go of Sora's thighs, because Sora now had his arms and legs wrapped around him. He pushed Sora up against the door, rubbing their bodies together, and shuddered slightly as Sora let out a small moan at the action. He pulled Sora closer and licked from his barely exposed collar bone up to the end of his jaw bone. He felt Sora shiver and smiled to himself, happy that he could get such a reaction from such a simple gesture. He brought his lips back to Sora's and lightly placed kisses on the boy's mouth. He darted his tongue out to lightly lick Sora's bottom lip and found his lips locked to Sora's, who had taken advantage of the moment to pull Riku into a passionate kiss. Riku groaned and wrapped his arms around Sora's waist, pulling him down and rolling his hips upwards so that their groins would meet again. As Sora tightened the grip his legs had around him he almost forgot what he had brought them over here for.

"Riku…" Sora said breathlessly as he broke the kiss. Riku opened his eyes, he didn't remember closing them, and looked into Sora's sapphire blue ones. Another shudder ran through his body.

"Yes Sora?" he whispered.

"Kairi." Sora said.

"What?" Riku asked, puzzled. He wasn't in the mood to figure things out, he could hardly think straight.

"Kairi is going to come in and see us." Sora whined, dropping one hand down to play at the bottom of Riku's shirt.

Riku concentrated more on what Sora's hand was doing than what was so important about what Sora had just said when he finally remembered why he had come over here. Kairi was coming home, and he needed to lock the door. He kept one hand around Sora's waist and reached the other over to slide over the doorknob, the deadbolt, and then finally, the second deadbolt, the one you could only unlock from the inside. Only his father had they key for that deadbolt, some kind of security thing. Riku had been locked out of the house many times with it.

"There." He said finally, moving his hand away from the locks and to the buttons on Sora's shirt, the shirt that had killed him all day. It was white, and thin, and Sora wasn't wearing anything under it. "I hate going all day without touching you Sora, and you don't make it any easier when you do things like this." He said as he unbuttoned Sora's shirt halfway, revealing not a beater, but a tan chest and two small pink nipples.

Sora chuckled out an apology but gasped as Riku lowered his head down to lightly suck on one of his nipples. Since this wasn't the first time he had been with Riku intimately, he wasn't so nervous. There were things he hadn't done that he was wary of, but as long as they didn't do anything new, this was good. He laced one hand into Riku's hair, pulling softly on it when Riku sucked harder, resulting in a rhythmic massaging of Riku's scalp.

Riku sucked harder and harder, loving the feeling of Sora's thin fingers pulling on his hair and the small whimpers he earned. He flicked his tongue back and forth over the little pink nub and felt Sora pull harshly on his hair, moaning lowly in his throat. Wondering how hard he could make Sora pull, he bit down (not too harshly) on Sora's nipple.

Sora's eyes, which had fallen shut with Riku's mouth on his sensitive skin, shot open and he moaned loudly, arching his back so far that the only part of his body that still touched the door was his head. He yanked harshly on Riku's hair and the nails on his other hand dug into the skin between Riku's neck and shoulder.

"Nnn…"Riku groaned as Sora brought his body closer to his, running his hands up Sora's back and pulling him even closer. He let go of Sora's nipple with a gasp as Sora pulled fiercely on his hair and little nails dug into his skin with the force that Sora was gripping him. It was an amazing kind of pain that didn't hurt him, but threw into perspective exactly how pleasing everything else was. He looked through unfocused eyes at the little pink dot in front of him that was now slick with the wetness his mouth had covered it with. He smirked and lightly blew on the nipple, sending cold air rushing over the surely heated skin.

"Riku…" Sora gasped now as Riku blew freezing air over his heated nipple, making the skin around it pull taught. Riku's hand came up covered in saliva and flicked the nipple back and forth with his warm fingers. The duel sensations scrambled his senses and he found himself moaning and arching against Riku.

Finally Riku stopped his hot and cold torture in favor to suck along Sora's neck and Sora immediately slid his fingers down to where Riku's tie hung in a lose knot around his neck. He made short work of untying it and swiftly undid the buttons on Riku's maroon shirt, pulling it back and sliding it down Riku's arms. He reached Riku's elbows and felt Riku push him back against the door so that he could release his arms and allow Sora to slide the shirt all the way off.

Unlike Sora's shirt, which now hung loosely open, Riku had a navy blue beater on underneath his. It stood starkly out from his pale skin, even more so that the deep maroon had from his pale body. As soon as the maroon dress shirt was free of his arms, Riku slid them back up to Sora's waist and pulled him even closer as he stepped as close as he could so that he pressed Sora's back against the cold door. He moved his lips up to Sora's ear and began nibbling on the sensitive skin around it.

Sora wiggled and turned his head so that he could capture Riku's lips with his. He parted his lips and invited Riku's tongue in, turning the kiss into a heated one. He snaked his arms around Riku's back and slid his hands up under the back of Riku's beater, rubbing all the hot skin there. Sora moved his kisses from Riku's mouth to his cheek and along his jaw line until he came to his neck. He lightly licked the skin there before latching on and sucking very lightly, swirling his tongue over the skin he sucked on.

"Sora…" Riku let his head fall back appreciatively, the movements Sora was making with his tongue reminding him of a much more urgent area that could almost feel the same pleasures his neck was enjoying. He wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and pulled him closer, harder, grinding their hips together. He moaned out loud, and Sora moaned against his neck, his hot breath blowing out over his skin. He rocked his hips into Sora's again and Sora moaned louder before going back to his neck, this time nibbling along his neck before biting down and lightly sucking on the area.

BANG BANG BANG

Both boys jumped as loud knocks sounded on the door Sora was currently pushed up against.

"Riku let me in right now! As much as I hate to interrupt your little smut fest, I need to get into the house." Kairi's annoyed voice came from the other side of the door.

Riku groaned and released Sora, letting him slide down to stand on his own feet. "Sorry," he mumbled, buttoning Sora's shirt up for him before doing his own. Sora smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's okay Riku." Riku smiled down at him before picking up his tie and throwing it lazily around his neck. He threw back the deadbolt and opened the door to find Kairi and Namine standing there giggling.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing. My, don't you look like you've been a little busy." Kairi teased.

"We weren't doing anything." Riku said coolly, his eyes showing a different answer.

"Oh can it brother, we could hear you through the door." Kairi said, stepping through the now open door. Namine followed her, smiling at him.

"If you need us, we'll be up in my room. Don't interrupt unless you absolutely need to." She winked.

"Why not, you always interrupt me!" Riku said.

"Yes, well…you have way more chances than I do. Father actually agrees to your orientation. He calls me a whore for mine." She shrugged. "So we're even."

"But Namine isn't…" Riku began. The little blonde girl giggled and pulled Kairi closer to her. "So you mean, all those times you hung all over me were just so you'd be allowed to be over here with Kairi?"

"Sorry Riku, but yeah." She told him in her voice that seemed to strong for such a delicate girl. Riku laughed; amazed that he had actually thought the annoying blonde girl he had thought was Namine was really trying to get into his pants. How wrong he had been. It wasn't his pants she was trying to get into; she had been lifting Kairi's dress this entire time.

"Fine, I won't interrupt you. But if you interrupt me and Sora one more time…"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll skin me alive, sure. Now bye!" she said, grabbing Namine's hand and pulling her up the small flight of stairs that branched off to the right, farther into the house.

"Girls, huh Sora. Sora?" Riku said, looking around him for the disappeared brunette. "Hey Kairi!" he called. Kairi's head reappeared around the corner she had just turned. "Have you seen Sora?" he asked. She opened her mouth to tell him she hadn't when Sammy came tearing through the foyer with Sora chasing after her, comb and nail file in hand.

"Yeah, he went that way!" she joked, pointing in the direction Sora and Sammy had run in.

------------------------------------

"Thanks Leon!" Roxas said happily as they started the forty minute to an hour drive back home from the orchard. "Nnff sno munch fbun." He continued around a mouthful of those delicious donuts Leon had come out there for. They had picked apples, gotten lost in corn fields, gone through hay mazes, eaten candy apples, bought (and devoured) donuts and cider, and had finally called it quits; but not before buying some extra donuts and cider for the road.

Leon laughed, "No problem, I had fun myself."

Suddenly a great spluttering sound filled the air.

"What was that?" Roxas asked after the sound had passed.

"I think the car is trying to tell us how much fun it had too." Leon joked.

"Actually, I think it's saying it needs more gas. Look, the dial is on the E, we're empty." Roxas said worriedly.

"Empty? Nonsense, E means Extra fuel." Leon started. Roxas laughed but stopped abruptly as they finally came to a stop.

"Or maybe E stands for Excellent, as in, this is just great!" he huffed.

"What, we're fine, we've got enough donuts to and cider to last us a week, then we'll have to run back to the orchard and raid their trees, or we'll end up eating each other. Leon said mock seriously. Roxas actually laughed despite their situation but quieted down when Leon took out his cell phone.

"Hey Cloud, can you bring Roxas and me some gas." He asked. Roxas heard Cloud's voice over the phone.

"_You're stranded again!?"_

Roxas laughed some more before pouring two glasses of cider. He took one and gave the other to Leon, who was now holding the phone away from his. What Roxas wouldn't give to see Cloud's face if he knew Leon wasn't paying attention to him. He turned on the radio and sat back, waiting for Cloud to come and get them.

_And if your body matches what your eyes can do…_

A blaring verse of a song rang out. Emerald green eyes flashed in Roxas' mind. _Eyes like Axel's._

-------------------------------------

Axel sank to his knees in front of his father. He could hear him yelling at him, telling him not to cry and to take his punishment like a man, but still the tears rolled down his face. It wasn't fair, he was being punished for fighting; it was like the bastard didn't want to share his punching bag with anyone else. It was all that blonde kids fault, what did Ansem say his name was again, Roxas? It was his fault.

Ansem's hard hand slapped him again and he collapsed towards his bed, hitting his wooden bed frame on the way to the ground. His vision became blurry for a moment before a great kick to his ribs turned his vision red. He lay there, still, hoping his dad would decide he wasn't worth beating anymore. He was right, his dad eventually growled out a curse and left. As soon as his dad's footsteps faded, he heard the door open ever so slightly and felt fur against his sore bare back. He turned over to see his kitten back in the room.

"How did you?" he asked the kitten softly in a cracked from screaming voice. His kitten just stared at him through bright blue eyes and curled up next to his side. Intelligent, stunning blue eyes watched him from the ground. _Eyes like Roxas'._

----------------------------

"Riku, come on!" Sora whined. "We're going to be late for Sammy's puppy lessons!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming" said Riku from the kitchen.

"What are you doing in there?" Sora asked from the living room.

"Sora, how many things could I possibly be doing in the kitchen?" Riku said sarcastically. He paused, then added, "by myself."

"Seriously Riku, if you make Sam late for her first day of puppy class I'll never forgive you1" Sora shouted.

"Okay, fine, let's go." Riku sighed as he walked out of the kitchen with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in one hand.

"That's what you were doing?" Sora asked pointedly.

"What, I was hungry." Riku shrugged. Sora sighed (a very Riku-like sigh) and picked up Sammy's lead. Unlike her owner, she had been very patiently waiting by the hair Sora had been sitting in. Sora grabbed the fanny pack full of Sam's treats off the table and hooked it around his waist so that the pouch hung loosely off his right hip.

"Are you really going to wear that?" Riku asked him.

"It has Sammy's t-r-e-a-t-s in it." Sora told him, spelling and whispering the word treats. Riku held his hands up in a whatever gesture before patting his pants pocket.

"Come on, Sammy's class starts in an hour and I want to be early to sign in." Sora urged him.

"I can't find my keys." Riku told him.

"I hung them up on the hook by the door."

Riku looked at him dubiously before walking over to the rack by the front door and spotting his keys on the last hook.

"Why did you do that?" he asked Sora, who had followed him.

"That's where they belong."

"Yeah, but I can never find anything if it's where it belongs." Riku said over his shoulder as he opened the front door.

_But that's not right, his room, our room, it was immaculate when I first saw it. _Sora just laughed and led Sammy to the door, pulling hard on the leas in his hands to keep from being pulled forward. They all got in the car, Sam with her head hanging out of the back window, Riku despairing over all the drool that would coat his car, and Sora complaining that they weren't already gone. So, Riku pulled out of the driveway and they made the short trip to Sam's veterinary office, where the puppy lessons were taking place.

As soon as the car stopped and the door was open Sammy was bounding out of it. Sora grabbed her leash, readjusted his fanny pack, and went inside. The first thing that met their eyes was dogs; lots and lots of dogs were running around the veterinary office. Sammy, never being the one to be left out, twisted around and grabbed her leash, yanking it out of Sora's hands with her teeth and taking off. Sammy ran towards a crowd of dogs; Sora ran after Sammy; and Riku chased Sora. All in all, it was very confusing.

In all the confusion Sam ended up nose to nose with a bristling boxer pup. She must have really pissed him off because he was snarling at her in an offensive stance. Sam took a step back and the boxers eyes narrowed as it took a step forward. Then, the boxer hunched down and launched itself at Sammy. She let out a squeal and sank back, preparing for impact and Sora screamed as he felt Riku's arms pull him roughly into his chest and shield his eyes.

But the yelp Sora heard was not Sammy's, it was a much deeper, more guttural whimper and he quickly shifted in Riku's arms so that he could see what happened. He saw the boxer cowering away and looked frantically for Sammy before spotting her. She was in the arms of a boy with shoulder length silver hair that fell like rain across his face. He immediately thought of Riku, but discarded that idea when he felt Riku hug him to his body. He was standing with Riku, so the boy across from him most definitely could not be Riku.

Then, the boy, whose face had been covered by bangs, brought steel blue eyes to meet Sora's sapphire blue ones and Sora gasped aloud, taking a step further back into Riku.

---------------------------------

Kadaj warily stepped into the vets office.

"Well this looks like it'll be great fun." His brother said amusedly. Kadaj snickered and turned to grab the leash from his brother. His brother was taller than him by a few inches, and his silver hair was much longer than his, spilling past his shoulders and touching the top of his waistband. Like his own, it was silvery-platinum. They also shared the same very pale complexion and steel blue eyes, although his brothers had ended up more on the blue end of the spectrum. He was unbelievably sexy.

"Quiet Yazoo." Kadaj snapped, reaching for the leash in Yazoo's hand. He meant to snatch it from his older brother, but the force he was meaning to use to snatch the leash sent his wrist through the loop with Yazoo's; successfully tangling their hands together. Yazoo's previously wriggling hand froze immediately and his eyes widened. Kadaj blushed fiercely, hiding it with his bangs. They were both so busy hiding their own reactions that they didn't notice each others.

The brothers simultaneously pulled their hands free of the binding leash. It slid from both their grasps and their Wolf-Akita mix puppy connected to the other end took off.

"Kija!" Kadaj yelled, spinning around and searching in the direction their dog had taken off in.

"You'll never find him in this mess." Yazoo said calmly.

"I told you to shut it!" Kadaj growled, stalking off to retrieve Kija from where he was sniffing a Great Dane puppy. He wasn't the most aggressive dog, he was quite sweet actually, but he was huge. Currently, he towered over all the other puppies in the class, reaching to almost touch Kadaj's knee with his shoulder blade. He would get monstrous, big enough to ride on, and Kadaj was thrilled when Yazoo had gotten him for him. Yazoo had searched to find a wolf-mixed breed (although the wolf blood he was looking for wasn't so common, as it originated from a giant arctic cousin of average wolves) and named him, then gave it to him for his birthday.

"Kija" Kadaj called, grabbing his leash and leading him back towards Yazoo. He found his brother talking to some girl with dirty blonde hair who was carrying a small dog in her purse.

"Here's my number." He heard the girl say once he got close enough.

"Thanks, I'll give you a call sometime." Yazoo said, flashing a charming smile. Kadaj frowned. Why was he flirting with that girl, he didn't even know her. Jealousy boiled up inside him.

"Ah, this is my little brother, Kadaj." Yazoo introduced him when he came to a stop in front of them. Kadaj didn't try to force a smile; he just scowled at his brother, not even sparing the girl a glance.

"Oh, he's so cute!" the girl coed. Both boys turned to look at her; Kadaj startled that she would say that and Yazoo angered by the comment. His face hardened momentarily before slipping back to nonchalant.

"Yeah, I guess, if you like feminine guys." He said, his subconscious telling him just how much he did like feminine guys. Or a certain one anyways.

Kadaj's shock now turned to Yazoo. Why would he say that? They both had slender bodies, and Yazoo's hair was longer that his. So what he was a little on the short side, if anything, Yazoo was the more feminine of the two. _He's just being like this to show off for this stupid girl. _Kadaj's jealousy filled him up until he burned with it. _I'll show him, _he decided. _I'll just find someone to flirt with and make him jealous. If he gets jealous that is…_

Kadaj had accepted the fact that he may possibly be hopelessly in love with his older brother. Ever since they were little they had been close. Kadaj had always been pushy and temperamental, and Yazoo always calm and bored in a slightly amused way. It had always cooled off Kadaj as well as pissed him off. Eventually, when puberty had set in, Kadaj had begun having fantasies about his older brother, and not in an brotherly way.

For almost one and a half years he had fought his developing feelings on the basis that they were wrong; they were brothers. But he had to give in when his lustful fantasies became too hot, too full of passion, too full of love. Every glance, brush, and word from Yazoo quickly became his life force and triggered all those feelings. He had decided to accept the feelings (because he hardly had a choice) even if he didn't show them, and it was great; for a while.

The next problem became the fact that he was smitten and smoldering over his brother, and Yazoo had no clue. And even worse; he didn't like him back. He'd never actually told Yazoo how he felt, so he wasn't actually positive that Yazoo didn't like him. It was more of an assumption really. _Well, at least now I'll be able to see if he does like me. _

After what seemed like centuries, the annoying girl Yazoo was flirting with finally walked away.

"She was nice." Yazoo said sarcastically.

"Yeah I could tell you thought so." Kadaj snapped, missing the sarcastic tone in Yazoo's voice.

Yazoo frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just drop it." Kadaj said semi-calmly. "Why don't you go take Kija to sign in."

"And what, may I ask, will you be doing?" Yazoo asked.

"Just do it." Kadaj said through his teeth. Yazoo rolled his eyes and grabbed the leash from his younger brother.

"Come on boy." He said softly as he led Kija towards a check in desk across the room. _Stupid little brother, ordering him around. _He shuddered; the ordering around wasn't the problem, him reacting on Kadaj's every whim like a lovesick puppy was. He was older, more mature; so why couldn't he handle his own feelings? If his brother wasn't the very epitome of beauty (at least to him) it wouldn't have been a problem. _That stupid girl, hitting on my brother…see if I ever call her to dog sit._

He sighed; why did he have to care so much when he tried so hard not to? He didn't wasn't to have these thoughts about his own brother, Dreams that had started brotherly; where Kadaj would be hurt and Yazoo would save him ad hold him, carry him to safety and softly kiss away his tears, soon turned a lot more than brotherly. Too many times had he woken up hot and flustered from dreams where Kadaj needed him, but Yazoo needed him just as badly? Kadaj wouldn't call for safety, he would beg for more; deeper, harder, faster, Kadaj would whisper in his ear while nails raked down his back. The mental image of Kadaj writhing in pleasure below him, _around him_, had scared Yazoo more than anything in his life.

He was disgusting, lusting after his own younger brother. He was supposed to protect Kadaj as the older brother, but he constantly feared his passionate intentions were what Kadaj needed protection from the most. So, he was always worried that Kadaj would find out and hate him. _I mean, Kadaj couldn't possibly love me as I do him._

------------------------------

Kadaj watched his brother walking away from him with a wistful look. _Okay Kadaj, get it together_, he physically shook himself as though the action would clear his mind._ There's always revenge. Jealousy. He'll see, I can flirt too. Might as well start here. _He mused, looking slowly around. After a short stroll, and checking that Yazoo was still at the check in table, he neared the door.

A boy about his size with silvery hair and pale skin like his and aquamarine eyes came in with a smaller brunette. The brunette was a few good inches shorter that the other, though his mess, gravity defying, chocolate brown spiked may have given him extra height. He was tanner than the his silver haired friend and he had amazing sapphire blue eyes.

_Well, what have we here…_Kadaj thought to himself. The pair looked awfully close; at least you could tell the silver-haired teen was smitten with the other. It was hard to tell with the small brunette, he just looked really…horror stricken.

A golden retriever puppy ran close to him and stopped a few feet away face to face with an annoyed boxer up.

"Sammy!" the brown haired teen yelled, chasing after the dog. _It's his dog._ Kadaj thought quickly, _it's now or never._

He made up his mind just as the boxer launched itself at the small golden retriever. He ran over and scooped the small dog into his arms, shielding it with his body on the floor and flinging his arm out to whack the attacking boxer. It hit the floor with a deep whimper and cowered away.

He looked down at the little dog in his arms to check that she was okay. After confirming that the dog was one hundred percent okay, he stood, facing the brunette boy, but kept his face hidden by his bags. Finally, when he was at his full height he lifted his head and looked straight at the brunette boy across from him.

The boy gasped and took a step back into the silver haired teen who had his arms still around the brunette. _Nothing better that killing to birds with one stone._ Kadaj chuckled to himself, thinking how fun it would be to make the silver haired teen just as jealous as he aimed to make Yazoo. He was just about to introduce himself when the short brunette sad the most absurd thing;

"Riku, you have a brother." The brunette said.

"What Sora?" the silver haired teen, Riku, asked.

The brunette Kadaj now knew as Sora pointed a finger at him. "He looks just like you." He said

"I don't have any brothers." Riku told him. Kadaj noticed that Yazoo had gotten closer to the scene and was watching interestedly. He put on his most charming smile, (which was damn sexy) and addressed Sora.

"Hello, I'm Kadaj." He introduced himself. The brunette actually blushed and, as though his words had triggered some switch, fell all over him with thank you's.

"Kadaj thanks so much! You saved my Sam." Sora said very quickly.

"It was no problem." He lied. It had been a problem. The boxer pup had had razor sharp little teeth and his arm had taken a jaw full.

"But you saved her. She could have died, but she didn't because you saved her." Sora took a step forward. "That was very kind of you."

Kadaj held Sammy out to Sora and gave a cheerful smile. "Trust me, it was np problem. I have a puppy myself and I would hate to lose him."

"Is there anything I can do in return?" Sora asked. Riku groaned. Did he have to ask that question to everyone who did something nice for him?

"Well, Sora, you could meet me at Fallscreek Park tomorrow at four." Kadaj said flirtatiously. He distinctly heard Riku, who had remained as silent as his brother, growl before asking,

"Like a date?" he drawled venomously.

"Well no, I was going to tell him to bring Sammy here," Kadaj gestured to the puppy in his arms, eyes locked with Riku's. He moved his gaze back to Sora and said suggestively, "But if your offering, I definitely wouldn't object to a date." Making the brunette blush again.

"It's the least I can do; plus, Sammy loved parks, and other dogs, I think she'd like it." Sora agreed.

Kadaj smiled victoriously and took a step closer to Sora.

"I can't wait." He whispered.

* * *

I'm going to be going out of town again soon, so i don't know hor quickly i will be able to update, Sorry. i will try my very hardest to update quicly still. I hope you liked this chapter. Review please!

I am so thankful to everyone who sent me reviews! Thanks so much it helped SO much!!

**Yazoo: **Does Kadaj really think he can get me with pretending to flirt?

**SxB: **Who said he was pretending?

**Yazoo:** I can tell he's pretending. He is pretending. I can tell. I mean, he's pretending. He is pretending isn't he?


	16. Chapter 16 untitled for now

Hey guys

Hey guys! Okay, so I know I have been out of the game for a very very very long time. But there were some complications. Anyhow, I am back now, and here is the first half of LR chp 16!! When I get back from Vacation (in one week) I will post the new and improved full version with all my usual hijinx, but for now, you get this untitled halfed version.

But some is better than none right?

Enjoy. !

Sora sat in class across from Tidus. In this class, Riku sat across the room. The teenager had been moody all day. He had hardly talked last night , going on his laptop as soon as they had gotten home. And now he was just staring at him. Oh, he couldn't see Riku looking at him, but he could feel him watching him. His ocean blue eyes felt as heavy as tidal waves on the back of his head. He was pretty sure he knew what this was about; the fact that Sora was taking Sammy to meet up with Kadaj and Kija at the park today. But Riku hadn't mentioned that either. So, instead of concentrating on whatever the teacher was going on about, he sat there whispering to Tidus.

"Tidus, I think Riku is mad at me. " He said despairingly.

"Does this have anything to do with your date tonight?" Tidus asked nonchalantly.

"He told you?!" asked Sora

"No." was Tidus' short answer.

"What do I do?" Sora pushed him.

"Honestly?" Tidus asked. Sora nodded. "Don't go on this date."

"It's not a date!" Sora disagreed.

"Tidus?" the teacher asked.

"f of x is equal to y 2x + 7" Tidus answered without hesitation.

The bell rang, signaling the end of school. Riku was waiting for him outside the door, as always.

"Kairi offered to give Sammy a bath." Riku said offhandedly.

"A bath? For what?" Sora asked.

"For her date tonight of course." Riku stated matter-of-factly.

"oh." Sora answered. "Riku, are you mad at me?"

Riku glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. "no, I just don't think you should be going out with this guy."

"It's not a date Riku, we're just going to the park." He said, adding quickly, "I promise."

"It doesn't matter Sora. I googled this guy. There is nothing about him. Nothing Sora, at all." Riku stressed.

"Isn't that good though? Were you hoping to find criminal records?" Sora asked him.

"Any records would have been preferable to what I found. There weren't even birth certificates or dental stuff on him. I used my dad's special login, there's no record of him anywhere." He ranted.

"So maybe he's an orphan?" Sora suggested.

"I don't know Sora, it's not right. There's something very wrong about him" Riku mumbled.

"Well he's picking me up at 4, he said." Sora informed him.

"Then we better get home, Kairi and Namine will have started washing Sammy already." Sora smiled and agreed and they got into Riku's car.

--

"So what, exactly, are we doing again?" Namine asked.

"Well…" Kairi put one hand on her hip. She and Namine were both in oversized t-shirts that fell to mid-thigh on them. Kairi's blue and orange boy-boxer underwear peeked out from under her shirt as se tied her hair up into a lose ponytail. "We're supposed to be washing Sammy. And we're supposed to be taking as long as possible to do it."

"Why's that?" asked Namine.

"I dunno, Riku just wants me to stall." Kairi answered.

Namine smiles and put her arm around Kairi's waist. "Come on, lets get started." She kissed her cheek.

Kairi giggles and knelt down and picked up Sammy. Namine walked over to the tub to put bubble bath in and start the water. The tub, like the rest of the room, was huge. It was round and about 2 feet deep, sloping on the edges. It sat in the center of earth toned stones with unlit candles set about it. The huge faucets sat on opposite sides of the circle, one for hot and one for cool.

Namine got the water running and bubbly and Kairi came over and dropped Sammy in. For a moment Sammy disappeared under the bubbles, then she shot out of the water like a bullet. Kairi and Namine both gasped and took off after her. They finally caught her and they stood in front of the tub, trying to figure out what to do.

"We're just gonna have to get in," said Namine.

Kairi nodded her assent and waited as Namine bent and delicately dipped her fingers into the bathwater before sitting on the ledge of the tub and swinging her legs over, standing and reaching her arms towards Kairi to take Sammy from her arms. Kairi passed the shaking puppy to her blonde girlfriend and watched as Namine slowly lowered herself and Sammy into the sudsy water. Kairi grabbed the puppy shampoo off the counter and squeezed a generous amount into her hand. She bent down outside the tub and began massaging the shampoo into Sammy's fur. Sammy shivered and cling to Namine with all her might as she was washed.

After Kairi was happy with the shampoo job, she pried Sammy away from Namine and submerged her in the water up to her neck. She scrambled around a little but settled down with Namine's reassuring words and hands. Namine and Kairi soon worked all the shampoo out of Sammy fur and Kairi stood up to get a towel from the linen closet. She grabbed a fresh towel and laid it down outside the tub. Namine rose to a kneeling position and passed off Sammy to Kairi. Kairi held her close, petting her to calm her down. After a moment, Sammy stopped shaking and Kairi set her down on the towel. As soon as Sammy's little paws hit the floor, she bolted right out of the bathroom door.

Namine sighed and stood, as if to get out of the tub and find Sam. She was stopped, however, by a hand placed delicately on her chest. Kairi removed her hand and stood back, looking at the sight before her. The mid-length white t-shirt that Namine was wearing had been turned transparent by the water, and Namine's light pink bran and panties could be seen through the now thin material. It had also become heavy and was melded against the soft curves of Namine's body. Kairi let her eyes travel up and down Namine's body appreciatively before stepping into the tub. She put an arm around Namine's back and pulled her close against her own body. She placed a light kiss on her mouth, her cheek, her neck. Namine soon raised her hands up to Kairi's shoulders and Kairi returned her mouth to Namine's, kissing her passionately and running her hands down Namine's waist and hips.

She pushed Namine backward until she sat lightly down in the tub, with Kairi atop her. Namine pulled Kairi closer against her and kissed her more deeply. Kairi mainteained the kiss before pulling away briefly to remove Namine's sopping wet and very pointless t-shirt. Namine lifted her arms to allow Kairi to take it off of her and then let her hands fall to below the water to the hem of Kairi's t-shirt. Kairi lifted her arms briefly, only long enough for Namine to divest her of her shirt. Namine almost moaned as she saw that Kairi was wearing no bra, only her blue and orange boy shorts.

Kairi smirked and pressed her lips and bare breasts up against Namine's. She kissed her way down Namine's neck down to nuzzle her breasts through her bra, running her hands up her back and unclipping it. As Namine's bra fell away, Kairi flicked her tongue out to tease one nipple, closing her mouth around it and her hand around the other, massaging lightly with both. Namine moaned and ran her hands down Kairi's back, slipping them under Kairi's boy short panties and squeezing her small tight butt.

Kairi released Namine's breasts and began kissing her mouth heatedly, letting her hands find their way down to massage between Namine's legs. The blonde gasped and shuddered upwards as Kairi rubbed more forcefully, occasionally slipping two deft fingers inside of her panties to press inside her teasingly and retreat to rubbing her clit once more. Kairi moaned with every moan and pleasurable wriggle she got from Namine, and soon began to pull Naimine's panties all the way downs. Namine stopped Kairi's hands as they moved to remove her own underwear.

"Kairi…." She looked questioningly at her auburn haired lover, "…Sammy…"

Kairi put a finger to her lips and slipped her fingers quickly and harshly into Namine, hissing pleasurably as Namine's eyes fluttered and her head fell back, a moan making its way past her lips. Kairi kissed Namine's exposed neck up to her ear, moving her fingers slowly in and out while using her thumb and palm to rub Namine's clit. When she reached Namine's ear she whispered huskily, "Riku told us to stall."

--

Axel stared sullenly at his unsuccessful chemistry experiment. He hadn't been listening when the teacher was explaining how to do the lab. Instead, he had been staring at an annoyingly not cute problem that happened to be in his chemistry class, as well as three of his other classes. He was so bothered that he as fighting with someone who bit their bottom lip and unknowingly stuck out their tongue a little when concentrating on taking measurements.

He looked up at the teacher when she said she was surprised that he hadn't completed the lab and when asked if he had been having a bad day, he nodded and sighed helplessly. This was the last block of his day, and today marked the first day of detention. He perked up a little at this; at least he wouldn't have to go home right after school. There was twenty minutes left of class, and since his experiment was an obvious failure, he decided to just begin cleaning up. Just as he was done cleaning up the bell rang and he slowly put his books into his bag before pulling it over his shoulder and heading out the door, just behind his personal blonde nuisance.

That was the only downfall, Axel thought as he walked down the hall, Roxas slightly ahead of him, he would have to serve detention with _him_. Axel looked down to straighten the buttons on his maroon sweater vest and when he looked up he slammed into the back of Roxas. The damned blonde had stopped right in the middle of the hall. Axel cursed and looked over Roxas' head to see what the hold up was, but there was no one else in the hall.

"Are you following me?" Roxas asked, turning around to glare up at Axel, though since Axel had accidentally bumped into him only seconds ago, he now stood only inches from the tall redhead, his clothes slightly brushing the others. He blushed (which frustrated him) and couldn't decide whether to hold his ground or step back. Axel decided for him. Seeing the blush that leapt to Roxas' cheeks brought on one of his own. Embarrassed and frustrated, he quickly pushed Roxas backwards to rid himself of the confusing sensation of having him close was causing.

"No you dipshit, we're both going to the same place to serve the same detention." And he stalked past Roxas and continued marching down the hall, Roxas now following him and muttering something about different ways to get to the same place.

Finally they came to a door that said 'JANITORIAL OFFICE' and Axel leaned against the wall beside the door while Roxas knocked. After a short amount of time, a crash, and an "ah shit", a medium height stocky blonde man opened the door. He had a lot of stubble on his face and a toothpick between his teeth. He also had goggles on his head a and a bike chain in one hand. He looked at Roxas and then over at Axel.

"Yer my two detention kids then." Roxas nodded. "Well get yer fruity asses in here an' suit up." the man said, disappearing into the room. Roxas opened his mouth to object and Axel lifted a hand with his index finger pointed as if to scold but two heavy canvas jumpsuits flew from the room and hit them in the face.

"My name's Cid. You're Idiot #1 and you're Idiot #2" he said, pointing to Roxas and Axel in turn. Said idiots were examining their jumpsuits. Roxas' was red and he was currently zipping it up to his chest and Axel was loosely shrugging on his yellow one. Once clothes, they turned to each other and scrunched up their noses and made to get out of their uniform as if to trade.

"You two look like a couple'a morons" Cid said, then added, "Don't trade ya fatheads, them are ya sizes and you'll look like a pair of clowns if ya trade 'em." Then he said thoughtfully, "Not that you don't already look like clowns."

Axel and Roxas stopped their rush to remove their jumpsuits and then quietly accepted a bucket of cleaning supplies and a big cart full of all kinds of mops, brooms, and chemicals.

Axel put his hands on one end of the cart and asked despairingly, "we have to work together?"

Cid looked at him for a moment then said, "That was the plan, but only if you two can keep yer hands off'a each other" Axel and Roxas blushed and went back to gathering up their supplies, both of them cursing under their breath.

"Where do we start?" Roxas asked grumpily.


End file.
